The BEST Year
by onefrozenheart
Summary: Alexandra Potter is transferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons for her final year of schooling. This year Hogwarts is hosting a legendary event; the Triwizard Tournament. What will happen when a fourth name gets pulled out of the cup? OC x Cedric Diggory
1. The Year Begins with a Kiss on the Cheek

**The Best Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**

_She grabbed her wand and pushed it up her sleeve, taking one last glance at her reflection in the mirror. Alexandra Potter is a witch and was transferring for her last year of schooling to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

**Chapter One**: **The Year Begins with a Kiss on the Cheek**

**Tuesday, September 1st**

"I better be off Mr. and Mrs. Delacour," I said, hugging my adopted mother around the neck.

"Oh sweetie, we hope you have a nice year at Hogwarts, remember Fleur and Beauxbatons will be arriving early in the year for the Triwizard tournament," Mrs. Delacour said.

"That's right, I miss Fleur so much!" I said. Beauxbatons, the school which both Fleur and Gabrielle attended started a week earlier than Hogwarts. It has been rather bland without the two of them around. I have actually opened a book in the last week to see what I would be studying for my seventh year, and for me to do that, I must be _really_bored.

"I know darling, she'll be with you before you know it," said Mr. Delacour, stroking my blonde locks.

"Hey!" I explained playfully, "You're messing up my hair!"

"Sorry!" he replied with a wide grin spreading across his archaic features.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, being crowned head girl and all," said Mrs. Delacour.

"It's so odd that Dumbledore has given me the position of head girl, I mean he hasn't even met me!" I replied, more to myself then anyone else.

"You'd be surprised what Dumbledore knows! Don't question the great wizard." said Mr. Delacour, crossing his arms around his chest.

"I guess so. I seriously need to get going, don't worry I'll Apparate, you don't have to take me anywhere," I said, hugging both Delacours. How I would miss them. Once our good byes were over, I gazed over the room one last time, closed my eyes and Disapparated.

Opening my eyes I looked around, a strong smell of smoke waffled in the air. In front of me, stood the Hogwarts Express, in all its deep scarlet glory.

"Alex! About time you showed up!" yelled a voice behind me. I turn around where Angelina Johnson stood, with a large smile plastered across her tan complexion.

"Ange!" I called as I ran up to her, jumping into her outstretched hands.

I met Angelina over the holidays, when I was buying some broomstick cleaning supplies at the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. Both of us being interested in Quidditch allowed us to start talking and we quickly became friends. One weekend we ended up having a practice Quidditch match with the rest of the Gryffindor team, except for the two Beaters, and Oliver Wood offered me a position with my brother Harry, as Seeker, instantly.

"Al, I haven't seen you in a whole two days; TERRIBLE!" shouted Angelina, trying to make herself clear over all the surrounding chatter. A few passing first years looked at us with frightened expressions, their paces quickening.

"Hey I know right, so long! Where are the others?" I asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

"A whole bunch of us already have a carriage booked towards the back, but since you're little miss head girl, you have a carriage designated to yourself and the head boy, and if rumors are true, it's Cedric Diggory!" she said, ending her off sentence with a wink.

"Cedric Diggory?" I asked in confusion. That name didn't ring a bell.

"You haven't met him? He is captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, you must have met him at Diagon Alley or something!" replied Angelina.

"Nah, name doesn't ring a bell," I said.

"Well you'll meet him soon; I'll walk you to your carriage. Your trunk is already on the train," Angelina said, grabbing me by my arm, dragging me to the closest entrance onto the train.

As we entered the Hogwarts Express, my senses went wild. The train was full of life, the smells of the trolley lady and her merchandise, the yelling of different people across the train and the general hustle and bustle forced my eyes to dart everywhere.

At last we reached the heads compartment, which was situated towards the front of the train. Above the door way was a small gold plaque reading 'Head's Quarters.' The carriage was currently empty. I hugged Angelina goodbye and took a seat by the window. After a few minutes of staring blankly into space, heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, without turning my head from the peaceful view. I felt the figure sit down in front of me. I finally turned my head to study the boy in front of me. He was tall, well built and very handsome. A head of bronze colored hair, obviously styled to look as though he had just woken up. His skin tone was predominately white, but just right, not too tan nor too white, like me. His eyes were what really caught my attention; grey, with a tinge of emerald. No wonder Angelina sounded so excited when she told me I was going to be sharing the "head" position with Diggory.

"Hi," I said, feeling myself blush. I didn't usually blush around males. It must have been my brain telling me that Cedric Diggory was indeed, very attractive.

"Hey," he replied, with a heart melting smile, "I'm Cedric Diggory, and you must be?"

"Alexandra Potter, pleasure to meet you," I said, putting my right hand forward for him to shake it. He took it with ease.

"The famous Alexandra Potter? Sister of Harry Potter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's me," I replied, grinning.

"Well then, the pleasure is all mine," He said, his eye contact never breaking with mine. His eyes seemed to penetrate me right through, almost like he was examining me. This boy was gorgeous. There was an awkward silence, as I felt myself chewing on my bottom lip.

"So why is it that I haven't ever met you before?" he asked, attempting to continue to conversation.

"I transferred from Beauxbatons Academy this year to Hogwarts, due to personal reasons." I replied. He was intelligent enough not to question my "personal" reasons.

"Well then, excited about being head girl?" He asked. Thank goodness that he was driving the conversation, since I wasn't being particularly loquacious, in fear of embarrassing myself.

"Definitely, it is a great honor, seeing that I am new and all. I guess I just need to stay organized, something I'm not very good at, unfortunately. We have our N.E.W.T.S this year coupled with other events that will take up a lot of time. This year is going to be so damn stressful. I guess it will be all worth it at the end though when we put down the quill for the last exam of our lives...until we hit the workforce...shit sorry, I'm ranting. How about you?" I asked, straightening the creases on my jumper.

"No, no you're right. It's going to be a lot of pressure to balance everything, plus the Triwizard Tournament. But besides that I'm pretty happy about planning all the events. I really want to make this year worth while, _the_ _best year_that anyone has ever had at Hogwarts." He said, winking at me.

"You play Quidditch?" I asked.

"Obviously! Seeker, baby! Definitely the best position!" He replied.

"I'm Seeker too, for Gryffindor," I said.

"Which broom do you use?" he asked, obviously very interested in the conversation. I had hit the mother of all topics we could have possibly conversed about.

"Firebolt, you?" I replied.

"Shit! A newer model of a Cleansweep, mind if I test ride your broomstick, you know, I don't want you hurting yourself," he said, once again winking at me.

"Hey, I've been riding it for a whole six months, pretty sure I can handle it by now! I know you are just trying to cover up your jealously. So sure, you can try it out, if you're lucky," I replied, poking out my tongue.

"So not true!" he said.

"Of course not!" I replied, giggling. "How long is this train ride? I'm so tired, little sleep last night."

"About two hours," he said.

"Oh great," I replied, "Not impressed."

"I know, nothing to really do on the train apart from study and talk, would you like anything of the trolley?" he asked.

"I think a Pumpkin Pastie wouldn't do any harm," I replied, thanking him for his generosity. I handed him a few sickles.

"Alex, honestly you don't have to pay, they cost a couple of sickles," said Cedric, pushing my hand away from him.

"I insist," I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine," I finally gave in, leaning on the glass, yawning once again. After a few minutes of looking out the window, greenery pasted us by, I fell asleep.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." Someone was saying my name repeatedly. They were starting to annoy me. I mean I _was_ asleep after all. "Alex, Alex, it's time to get up!"

"Nuu-" I said snuggling into the warmth. Whoever was trying to wake me from my slumber was doing good job, they started to gently shake me at my shoulder. I finally gave in and opened my eyes; a pair of grey ones met mine. I must have jumped about three feet backwards. "Shit sorry! I kinda urm...yeah fell asleep...I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine Alex, don't worry! Just wanted to let you know that you should get changed, there is about fifteen minutes before we arrive and you should get into your robes," said Cedric. I noticed he was already changed into his.

"Thanks," I replied as I took my hand from underneath the seats. I quickly made my way to the back of the train where Angelina had told me the change rooms were located.

"Hey stranger!" said a familiar voice behind me. Harry, my little brother. He, Hermione and Ron were standing outside the change rooms.

"Hey," I replied, giving Harry a hug, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I didn't get to see him very often since I lived in France. But the plan was that once I finished this year, Harry and I would buy our parents house together in Godric's Hollow and move in since I would be of legal age. I kissed both Hermione and Ron on the cheek. Ron's immediately streaked red.

"How are you?" he asked, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Alright, time for you to show me a little bit of respect mister, guess who has been crowned head girl?" I teased.

"I know, it's you. Congratulations." replied Harry.

"Also, I talked to Wood. You and I are sharing Seeker as you know. Do you want to play the opening match against Slytherin or should I?" I asked.

"I'm fine whatever you want. We can flip for it since the season is like, what, ten matches long, plus semis and final?" said Harry.

"Yeah, sure thing, cool," I replied.

"Are you competing in the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Ron, blushing profusely. He didn't usually talk to me. Harry said it was because he liked me but I doubted it, I don't know, maybe he's just shy around girls?

"No, I don't think so. I rather not get myself killed," I replied.

"Now that is a wise choice. _The Triwizard Tournament tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way, they are almost cruel."_ said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Exactly," I said, at that moment one of the change rooms opened, so I took the compartment. "Talk to you later guys, sorry for jumping the queue but Cedric and I have to be in the Great Hall first and all so yeah... Bit rushed for time."

I quickly changed into my robes and stuffed my wand up my sleeve. I took the small black velvet box from my pocket and open it carefully. On it sat, in all its shining golden glory, a small crest shaped piece of metal with a cursive engraving on it, "Head Girl". I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over me as I pinned it underneath the Gryffindor emblem. Grabbing my stuff, I swiftly made my way back to the front of the train. I could feel the train coming to a gentle stop.

"Hey, we need to be first at the Great Hall," said Cedric, ushering me to the closest exit.

"Yeah, I know. Look the carriage is already here," I said as a large black Thestral drawn carriage approached us.

"Ladies first," said Cedric as he helped me onto the carriage, putting his hand forward so I could take it for support.

"Why thank you," I replied, smiling, as he took the seat opposite me.

"I was going to ask, did you go the World Cup? I mean you must of at least heard what had happened," he asked.

"Yeah I did, it was awful, it happened right underneath the Ministry's noses," I replied as my gaze swept over the new territory. Being my first year at Hogwarts this view was very new to me. I had only ever read about the Express and Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest in _Hogwarts; a History_. Night was falling and the coolish air started to cause goose bumps erupt across my skin, forcing my teeth to chatter. After about fifteen minutes up the bumpy road we came to a stop in front of the ginormous building. Hogwarts. Cedric and I silently climbed out of the carriage and entered through the large doors. We were greeted by none other but the famous Professor McGonagall.

"Greetings, greetings, Miss Potter and Mr. Diggory," she said. "I hope you enjoyed your break."

"Yes professor," we replied in unison.

"Congratulations on being crowned head boy and girl," she said "As you know it is a huge responsibility and privilege. You have your own dorm and bathroom along with the ability to give and take points. As for you Miss Potter, welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you professor," I replied.

"Well your head quarters are found on the fourth floor to your right behind the statue of the Hippogriff. The password is _pygmytails_. Under no circumstances are you allowed to throw parties in the quarters. They are very breakable," said Professor McGonagall.

The professor had a very domineering air about her. Her eyes, like Cedric's, made you feel like she was reading your mind. I was told that she was the head teacher of Gryffindor and was very strict about homework and punctuality. But I had also been told that she is an extremely good Transfiguration teacher, the best Hogwarts has ever seen. After Professor Dumbledore of course. Thank goodness. The Transfiguration teacher at Beauxbatons wasn't exactly very good at teaching. He was smart, yes, but he lacked in the ability of actually teaching his knowledge to students. Fleur and I had spent countless, sleepless nights last year trying to teach the year six course to ourselves. I needed a good Transfiguration teacher to receive good marks for the subject in my N.E.W.T.S, something I have to do if I want to become an Auror.

"We know professor," said Cedric.

"Well that's the rest of the students coming," she said. "Could you please help me get everyone seated and ready for the first years? Sorting needs to be done as soon as possible since Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have arrived a couple of days early, hence the extra table in the Great Hall."

"Sure professor," I replied.

Soon enough, as McGonagall had hypothesized, the students from every year had started to congregate in the large corridor. Cedric and I stood on either side of the entrance to the Great Hall, pointing out where each house was to sit. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang at one table on the far left followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and at last, Slytherin, on the far right. I received a few weird looks from passer bys. Obviously. No one has ever seen me before except for a handful from Gryffindor.

At last, the majority of the school was seated and the first years start swarm in the corridor. It was tradition for the head girl and boy to lead the first years into the Great Hall for sorting. The first years took a decade and a day to finally sort themselves into two lines. Professor McGonagall said her welcoming speech, introducing both Cedric and I as the next point of call after any teacher. She also continued to explain how the third floor corridor was out of bounds and the Forbidden Forest, was indeed, forbidden.

"So now both Mr. Diggory and Miss Potter will lead you into the hall for sorting. Please assemble at the end of the hall and your name will be called out in alphabetical order, so we can commence sorting." said Professor McGonagall.

"Mister, Sir, what house are you in?" asked a small red haired boy from the front row of first years.

"Well, I'm in Hufflepuff and Alexandra here is in Gryffindor," replied Cedric, chuckling at the title the boy had given him. The first years started to whisper amongst themselves about what house they wanted to be sorted in as the doors opened, revealing the candle lit sky and rows of tables. The hall erupted in cheers and noise as Cedric and I lead the first years into the hall and down to the front. A few boys at the closest table, I presumed it was Gryffindor, wolf whistled. Idiots. I tried to control my cheeks since it felt like forever as we made our way to the front of the hall. After dropping off the first years, we took a seat at the teacher's table on the far left, next to an older gentleman that was obviously a teacher. Apparently all the school heads did this at the opening ceremony, personally I didn't know that. It wasn't mentioned in the Hogwarts reference books. Professor Dumbledore introduced the first years to Hogwarts along with new students such as myself. He took the time to point out Cedric's and my title. I felt myself go red once again. After his speech Professor McGonagall stood up behind the fancy golden owl shaped podium and started to call up the first years. Poor things, I remembered when I had to be sorted over the holidays, even without an audience it was rather daunting, yet alone in front of the whole school. The sorting hat introduced the first years through song. Rumor had it, that's was all the sorting hat did all year on it's shelf in Professor Dumbledore's office, comes up with songs for the opening feast. Well there wasn't really anything else to do, being a talking hat, apart from maybe the rare conversation with a professor or guest.

"Seamus Aarons," called Professor McGonagall.

The same short boy that had addressed Cedric appeared from the sea of first years. He stumbled onto the stage; a ripple of laughter broke throughout the onlookers. The professor took the sorting hat and placed it upon his head as he sat down on the small wooden stool. The sorting hat whispered a few things to the boy and it seemed to be talking to himself until he finally called out, after a few minutes of thought, "Hufflepuff!" the table on the left of centre where all the Hufflepuffs were seated and broke out into cheers and applauds. The same thing reoccurred for the next three quarters of an hour. The table corresponding with the name the sorting hat called and cheered in approval as the particular first year sat down at it. I estimated about fifty first years had been sorted.

"_Now that we are all settled and sorted I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see..."_said Professor Dumbledore. Suddenly an older gentleman with a tabby long haired cat by his side came running into the room. Cedric whispered to me that his name was Mr. Filch, the school caretaker. He didn't stop his limping jog until he reached Professor Dumbledore at the podium and mumbled some non audible things into his ear. The professor looked flustered and replied back in hushed tones and then continued his speech; "_So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; the Triwizard tournament. For those who don't know, the Triwizard tournament brings together three schools, for a series of magical contests. From each's school, a single is selected. Now let me be clear: if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their head mistress, Madame Maxime."_

All of a sudden the Great Hall's doors opened wide. The girls from Beauxbatons were lined up in two straight lines. All of which were in my year. It was both comforting and confusing knowing that I had gone to school with each of these girls and knew them all personally, now sitting across from them, enrolled in another school. The group of girls walked symmetrically down the pathway between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, sighing loudly. A burst of blue butterflies appeared from their flawless sky blue silk tunics. Admittedly their uniform was very appealing but a complete bitch to iron. Silk being a natural fabric, caused it to crease. Thank goodness that the spell for straightening out creases was taught to the Beauxbatons girls in our first year, otherwise we'd all be in trouble! The group of girls had started to trot, almost, down the runway, sighing now and again, causing another group of butterflies to appear. I began to get bored of the well known routine. Beauxbatons used it every time we attend a gathering outside of school. The boys from Hogwarts didn't seem to be having a issue with the routine though, more then half of them were practically drooling. The girls on the other hand didn't seem so fond of my classmates. Fleur. I saw a glimpse of her behind the group of girls and butterflies. Her, and my other adopted sister, Gabrielle. I didn't know she would be coming since only the smarter group of Beauxbatons year sevens were invited to take part in the tournament. Gabrielle was dressed in her gymnastics outfit with the Beauxbatons crest plastered across her chest. Fleur was planning to take part in the tournament and I'd say she was definitely the smartest girl at Beauxbatons. So Maxime has obviously altered the performance to point out Fleur. Her grace, beauty and character. The girls came to a halt in front of the teacher's table. A few of them noticed me. I could see by their eyes they were trying to keep their perfectly pampered, unblemished, porcelain like smiles, on their plump rosy lips. I too had to control myself, tears were threatening to spill. Fleur spun into the centre of the clearing with Gabrielle, as she did a few of her famous spins and tricks with a blue baton, shining the same shade as the uniform. Madame Maxime followed them into the clearing and shook hands with Professor Dumbledore. The group of girls then turned around, cross their legs and did a curtsey. Not one of them was out of time...that used to me. The crowd went absolutely wild. Most of the boys in the hall were standing up at that point, clapping like crazy and wolf whistling, their hormones practically dripping of them.

"_And now, our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff,"_ announced Professor Dumbledore at the podium.

A group of teenage guys came through the doors of the Great Hall. They were dressed in dark brown trousers which were tucked into their army styled boots. They all wore long sleeved shirts that reminded me a little of a straight jacket, or the drape the hairdresser puts around your neck before he or she cuts your hair, only made out of what seemed to be a thick material. Well it had to be thick, they came from the north, it was absolutely freezing up there! Each of the boys had a thick leather brown buckle with a gold Durmstrang emblem on it. They all seemed to be carrying what looks like a walking stick, clumsily made out of a dark hard wood. They walked few meters down the centre of the hall and beat their sticks against the ground, and grunted in unison, on every second beat they swapped around the hand in which they held their sticks. The sticks had obviously been enchanted to give off a glowing golden effect when they were tossed. After a few intricate spins in the air the sticks disappeared and the boys started running down the aisle. When the first two boys who were in front of the group got to the front, like Gabrielle, they did some somersaults and a series of different moves. I noticed that one boy still has his stick. I watch the boy's gymnastics act, blimey he was good. I heard people starting to gasp. It was Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, striding quickly towards the front of the hall. He's the best in the world; I don't remember a match where he hasn't caught the snitch. Like Beauxbatons, it was evident who the most honored student was, so Durmstrang also made a good job to show of their secret weapon. The rest of the boys created two lines at the clearing in front of the teacher's desk as the boy with the stick, blew into it. A large ball of fire appeared, a few seconds later it turned into the fiery bird that is displayed on all the boys' belts, the symbol of Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff walked up to the podium and hugged Professor Dumbledore. I took this gesture to be rather unusual... they must be old friends. The professor signaled to the far right of the hall to where the empty table sits, the boys arranged themselves in two lines and took a seat at the empty table.

"I will explain after dinner what the Triwizard Tournament consists of, but for now our guests have traveled a long way, I think it's time for a some food." said Professor Dumbledore as he took a seat a the large golden throne like chair at the centre of the teachers table next to McGonagall.

A few seconds later the table is filled with every single kind of food, known to man kind. Each dish was perfectly placed in the most picturesque manner, the detailing was to ridiculously intricate. The house elves had obviously gone to a lot of trouble modeling each dish, as though it were a piece of art. The same style of engraved dinner set appeared before Cedric and I.

"Shit," I said, a little too loudly.

"Impressed, are you?" asked Cedric, already helping himself to a piece of what seemed to be chicken.

"A little, yeah. Beauxbatons is very different," I replied. With such a large variety of food, I wasn't really sure where to start.

"How so?" he asked, pilling his plate with a combination of lettuce, carrots, cucumber and tomatoes.

"Well, firstly we don't eat all together in a hall, we have our own designated areas depending on our year group and we don't have houses. As you might know Beauxbatons is a lot smaller then Hogwarts, the girls who arrived make up the whole year seven class. Secondly we have human cooks rather then elves and the variety is a lot smaller then this," I replied.

"Well I guess it's different in each school. Still, Beauxbatons always receives higher marks then Hogwarts in their N.E.W.T.S so I guess each school has their own positives and negatives." said Cedric, finally taking a bite of his chicken. "You should eat something."

"Not really hungry to be completely honest. All this is just really overwhelming. You know those girls that were at the end of the Beauxbatons parade?" I asked.

"Yeah, the short blonde one who did the tricks and the other beautiful one with the long blonde hair?" he queried. Trust him to call Fleur beautiful. She really was stunning. Her and I were quite similar in some aspects; same skin tone, same height and build and the same hair color. But she had bright blue eyes and straight hair where as mine could be anything from wavy to a fuzz ball, depending whether it is in a good mood or not. Girls at Beauxbatons liked to wear an ever red shade of lipstick with the uniform; it's something we'd been doing for years. Fleur has never had to wear it though, she's was the perfect specimen of the flawless woman. She was like a firework, and next to her I was a dying star. The one thing I did better then her is fly, hence my position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Yeah, the two of them are my sisters," I replied. Cedric's jaw just dropped.

"No way," he said, still looking rather shocked.

"Yeah, we'll as you know Harry and I are both orphans. I have lived in France for the last sixteen years of my life," I replied.

"That's amazing, did you like it there?" he asked, looking genuinely interested as he polished of the last of his chicken.

"It's different in England, a lot less space," I replied, serving myself a dish I have recognized to be the Italian dish Risotto.

"I've never gone to any other country. Always have lived in England," said Cedric.

"Who knows, maybe you'll tour the world when you graduate, do you have any idea what you want to do?" I asked.

"No, I mean there are so many different rewarding jobs, I don't really know what I want to do." he said.

"Same, the list keeps on changing. Right now the top two are either teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts or becoming an Auror," I replied.

Before Cedric has a chance to say anything Professor Dumbledore is once again standing at the podium, he was evidently about to make a speech.

"_Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard__Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three, extremely, dangerous, tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this... We have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation... Mr. Bartemius Crouch."_ said the professor. A man from the left side of the teachers table stood up and walked toward the front of the room. Two stout men carried in a large elongated pyramid like statue on a golden platter. It was encrusted with multiple shiny colorful gems. It's was put together by small hexagonal like boxes, stacked one on top of the other, the smallest at the top all the way to the bottom, which was the largest hexagonal box. It reminded me a lot of a layered wedding cake in both design and architecture. It reached about forty centimeters above Professor Dumbledore's head. Suddenly the once peaceful dark sky of the Great Hall started the thunder. Rain started to gush down, never quite meeting the students underneath. I heard the door behind Cedric and I open. I turned around to be facing the famous Auror, Mad Eye Moody. The term 'Mad Eye' was in reference to the magical eyeball that is was placed in his left socket. Apparently a dark wizard burnt his real eye out many years ago. Mad Eye flipped out his wand and pointed it to the skies. A loud roar of thunder was heard and a moment later the sky returned to its original docile characteristics. The attention of the students was no longer on the ceiling but on the man standing next to me. Even some of the teachers wore expressions of confusion as Mad Eye limped into the room. A loud metallic 'thud' was heard on every other step he took. Professor Dumbledore greeted him with open arms and gave him a solid pat on the back.

"_Thanks for coming,"_ he said.

"_Stupid ceiling,"_ replied Mad Eye as he gestured with his walking stick to the cleared sky.

Mr. Crouch has now taken over the podium. The group's attention was now all on the man with the bowler hat and rectangular moustache. The Triwizard tournament only comes around every four years I think it is, so most of the school have never heard of it, those who have were only first years it came around last time, and of course Hogwarts was not hosting it.

"_After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put their name-"_Mr. Crouch was interrupted by the majority of the school. They started to yell and boo, along with other offensive sound effects. They shouted out insults such as _"That's not fair!"_ and _"You don't know what you're doing!"_Mr. Crouch continued to finish his sentence over the commotion_"to put their name forth for the Triwizard Tournament, this decision is final."_

The students continued to shout at poor Mr. Bartemius Crouch. Poor thing, it wasn't his fault that the students disagreed with the new rule to Ministry have established. He is just merely their messenger. My classmates looked disgusted. This kind of behavior would never occur in Beauxbatons. We would probably be in detention for the rest of our schooling career. And with other schools present? Probably for the rest of our lives. Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

"_SILENCE!"_Dumbledore took his wand and pointed it at the pyramid. It started to melt downwards. About half way down the beginning of a goblet started to appear. After about a minute the golden casing was completely gone, revealing a large stone goblet, rimmed with a streak of gold with some kind of language engraved into it's sides. A flash of blue light appeared from the goblet, shaped like a flame, continually burning at it's rim.

"_The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour in_the second Thursday night in October. _Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."_the professor said, with a very serious tone. Moments later all the savory food from the tables had disappeared and was replaced with a variety of deserts. The variation was endless; chocolate fondue, bowls of stacked ice cream and vanilla pudding were the closest choices to Cedric and I.

"Hey Cedric, honestly I'm not very hungry, I barely finished the savory yet alone the sweet, do you mind if you show me to our head quarters, one you are done of course." I said.

"Yeah sure, I was just about to suggest that. I don't feel like anything sweet either." he replied as he stood up, tucking in his chair. I mirrored his actions. "Here, I'll show you a shortcut."

He turned around and entered the door the Mad Eye came through earlier. We entered what seems to be a trophy room. The walls were lined with shelves. On them stood a range of different trophies, made of gold, silver and bronze. Large plaques of names hung up near the ceiling of the room, next to a great glass chandelier. I identified the ones on the left, in the high glass cabinet to be the Quidditch trophies due to being shaped like the equipment used during a Quidditch match. At the centre of the group of trophies sat a large crystal and gold chalice, with an engraving of a Snitch at the centre. That must have been the house cup. It was Oliver Wood's last year at Hogwarts and I knew he is desperate to win it. In the middle of the room, at the end of the black carpet was small alit fire place. Cedric opened the wooden door to the left of it to reveal a small dark hall way. Only one dying candle on the other side of the narrow hall seemed to be illuminating the whole passage.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked. I wasn't too eager to plunge into complete darkness.

"Yeah, I use it sometimes to get to transfiguration on time when I have class on the other side of the school," he replied "Follow me."

I did as I was told and followed him though the tapered corridor. I felt something small and fuzzy brush across my knee, but I convinced myself not to scream. Cedric brushed away a large spider web which was situated across the exit. The smell dust from eroding sandstone filled my nostrils, as the door swung open, causing me to cough.

"You ok?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah, I've got asthma but it's fine, really, I just want to get out of here," I replied.

"Don't worry it's just around the side." he said, turning the corner sharply. Like Professor McGonagall said earlier, there stood the large statue of a Hippogriff.

"Urm...pygmytails." I said. All of a sudden the Hippogriff came to life, gliding to the left of its stone pedestal. I was amazing. It looked so alive, just like a real Hippogriff but the same slate grey color all over. A small door became visible from behind the pedestal. The door opened by itself, revealing another small corridor. Unlike the short cut, this passage was well illuminated with a small fire place seeable on the other side.

"Go first," said Cedric. I did like I was told and entered what seemed to be the common room of the Head's Quarters. The room was about twenty by twenty meters wide with two sets of ascending stairs behind the wall where the fire place sat. A plaque of the Hogwarts emblem hung above the fire place. The rest of the common room was decorated in red, gold, yellow and black; like the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house colors. The floor was wooden, but was covered in a fluffy black carpet. One large velvet couch was placed the carpet and a glass table positioned in front of it. On either side of the couches were two large arm chairs, boarded with gold embellishments, one a deep scarlet the other a honey yellow. To the left of the fireplace where the first set of stairs started was another room, the kitchen. It was rather small, but had the key necessities. A fridge, bench top, toaster, microwave and cook top with a range of silver cutlery, dishes, pots and pans placed in the fancy brown cupboards. There were only two windows in room, in the kitchen and the other on the opposite side of the room, both draped in black velvet curtain.

"Look there's another passage way here," I said, pointing to the door next to the second set of stairs.

"The common room is bigger then I expected it to be." said Cedric, going through the newly discovered passage. At the end of the corridor we entered a large room. It was a study room. Like the common room, it too had a fire place. At the centre of the room was a large antique table with an array of newspapers and magazines placed neatly on it. There were some brand new quills, parchment and jars of ink. Two of the three walls were lined with numerous amounts of shelves, filled with reference books.

"Fancy," I said, "What was the other room before the study?"

"Good question, probably the bathroom. Let's check it out." said Cedric. We opened the last door. It was made of a frosty glass, opaque enough to see through into the room, but not enough to see any details. Cedric entered first into the room he had guessed to be the bathroom, and indeed he was correct. The room was covered in large white tiles. Towards the ceiling were multiple narrow windows, intelligently placed to allow steam to escape. On one side was a large vanity cabinet, split in two, one for Cedric and the other for myself. There was a rack of towels next to an ornate shower. The one thing that really caught my eye was a huge bathtub in the floor. It was about ten by ten meters wide with a huge statue of a badger and lion at the centre of it. From the two figures there were about fifty different colorful taps. On the other side of the bathtub was the toilet and foot wash.

"Very impressed," I said, my voice echoing through the bathroom.

"There are just the bedrooms left to investigate," said Cedric.

"To the bedrooms," I said, Cedric followed me back through the passage way and the closest ascending staircase. The walls were lined with old photos of previous head boys and girls, each with a small date written underneath the moving images. At the top of the balcony were two doors, both made of the same dark brown wood, to match the rest of the Head's Quarters interior. On the door of the left was the Gryffindor symbol, on the other the Badger for Hufflepuff. I assumed the door on the left was the entrance to my bedroom so I open it.

My rather large, fluffy cat came running from the room. He was completely black with only a streak of white on his chin. I grabbed him and cradled him in my arms.

"Mr. Darcey, where have you been this whole time?" I asked him. He just purred, content with being held tightly in my warm grasp. He and I entered the room. To the right of the door was a large four poster canopy bed, with two large plump pillows, covered in a affluent deep scarlet, with golden trimmings. On either side of the bed were two small bedside cabinets, both with an adorned candle stands, to lighten the room. At end of the bed was my large Hogwarts trunk, along with my beautiful, cherished Firebolt. On top of my belongings sat a very grumpy looking snowy owl in her cage.

"Whoops, I didn't realize you were here Pumpkin," I said, immediately opening up the copper cage. Pumpkin climbed onto my shoulder as I walked over the other side of the room an opened the window. Pumpkin nibbled my ear in gratitude and flew into the night. I watched her sore into the darkness until she was nothing more then a white dot on the horizon. "Well since I have some time now I should organize my stuff shouldn't I Mr. Darcey?" I said to the cat. He just looked up at me in confusion with his bright green eyes. I took out my wand and waved it at my truck, my clothing started to form a line in mid air. I opened the large cupboard. It obviously been enchanted to expand when entered. With a quick flick of my wand all my clothing ordered itself in the cupboard. I entered the cupboard and shifted through the lines of hangers. All my undergarments and school wear were on the left on the cupboard, along with my Quidditch stuff and from the centre onwards was all my everyday wear followed by the multiple party garments I seemed to have collected over the years. At Beauxbatons, wearing the same outfit twice was considered a felony. So I took a lot of pride in what I put on. I think I had brought to Hogwarts about forty four pairs of shoes, which were night aligned in the cupboard next to the enormous mirror that stood against the back wall.

"Bloody Hell. How much clothing does a girl need?" asked Cedric, walking into my clothing realm of clothing.

"You should see Fleur's and my closet at home, it's about four times the size and I don't even have my dresses for the numerous dances this year." I replied, shifting through the several Gryffindor jumpers and vest, attempting to decide which one I would wear tomorrow.

"Dances?" asks Cedric, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Didn't you get a copy of the suggestions calendar? I'm pretty sure I sent one to Professor Dumbledore earlier these holidays. If not your diary should have it." I replied, flinging a long sleeved school shirt to the front of the school clothing rack.

"I must have missed it. What dances are there?" he asked.

"Well, there's obviously the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve night, but that's top secret. We can't tell anybody yet. Someone also suggested a spring dance which I thought was kind of cute so I threw that in somewhere in May. Someone else suggested a Valentine's dance since apparently we aren't allowed a Halloween dance because it always gets out of hand. So I think I scribbled that in on the Saturday, a week after Valentine's. The last one is of course Home Coming for the year sevens. Dumbledore only sent me a reply the other night confirming each event." I replied, ticking of each occasion on my fingers as I said them.

"Hmm... Must have not received it yet. Anyway, I'm sure we will have a day to go through the calendar and confirm and address each event as it comes." said Cedric. "Anyway, do you want the bathroom first or should I go? It's already about nine and breakfast is served at eight. Which reminds me, what subjects do you do and what house are you with for each?"

"I don't remember, my diary is on my bed. _ACCIO PLANNER!_" I said, waving my wand in the air. A moment later I snatched the black leather diary out of the air and opened it to the first page. "Urm, double transfiguration with Hufflepuff, break, followed by care of magical creatures and charms with Ravenclaw then Arithmetic with year seven and last is charms with the Slytherins."

"You have Arithmetic with me then and obviously transfiguration in the morning. Do you have all your books and stuff?" he asked.

"Yes of course, all lined up and ready to go." I replied, as I entered my bedroom, placing my diary on the larger bed side table.

"Well with your schedule, just take your transfiguration stuff in the morning then during your break, come back here and get you care of magical creatures and charms stuff. Hagrid's a pushover but you don't want to be late. Then you should ask Hagrid to leave early since Flitwick, the professor we sat next to at dinner tonight doesn't tolerate lateness. Obviously during lunch you can come back to get your Arithmetic and potions stuff. If you like, after breakfast, come find me and I'll guide you to transfiguration. You probably have no idea we anything is do you?" he asked, looking slight amused.

"You've got that right. Each subject has a number underneath it but I have no idea what they mean." I said, going back into my closet to retrieve my pajamas. "So do you mind if I take over the bathroom first?"

"No worries, I still need to sort through my belongings anyway," said Cedric, following me out of my room.

"Cool, I might be a while since I need to put away my personal stuff. Hope you don't mind. Which cabinet would you like?" I asked.

"Go for your life. Just don't leave my lady stuff around and I'm good with everything," he said.

"Okay then, talk to you later." I said, entering the corridors which lead to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door. The room was dead silent. I threw my bag of persona belongings on the counter and waved my wand. Like my clothing, all my belongings once again aligned themselves in mid air. By the second flick they were all arranged perfectly in order on the left vanity cabinet. Thank god for magic, if I had to do it manually it would have taken me forever. I grabbed a large fluffy scarlet towel from the tower of towels and flung it over the side of the shower and stripped down, and entered the shower. The warm water was comforting against my pale skin. I let it moisten my blonde locks as they slid down well below my lower back.

After about fifteen minutes of standing in the glorious heat I decided to exit the shower. The chilly air caused me to shiver so I quickly climbed into my pajamas and threw my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. The cotton of my oversized t-shirt clung to my figure due to not properly drying myself. I was dead tired. I wasn't bothered to perfect my image; I didn't care how hot Cedric Diggory was. I just wanted to enter the comfort of my warm bed. I took my old articles of clothing and threw them into the brown basket which I assumed was the washing shoot. They sat there for about a second, a moment later they disappeared. Seems that I was correct. I grabbed the last of my belongings and headed back into the common room. Cedric was sprawled across the couch in front of the fire place with a textbook in his hand. On his lap sat Mr. Darcey. Traitor!

"Bathrooms free, I see you've met my cat, Mr. Darcey." I said. Mr. Darcey looked up at me and jumped off Cedric.

"He's rather cute and thank you," he said standing up, tossing the textbook on the glass table.

"So I guess it's good night," I said.

"Yeah, good night Alex," said Cedric as he snatched the pile of clothing on the couch and leaned down, kissing me on the cheek. I turned red in an instant.

"Ye..ah...G...Good nigh..t," I said.

**As usual, lots of love; **

**onefrozenheart**


	2. The Accidental Conception of Awkward

**The BEST Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

**Chapter Two: The Accidental Conception of Awkward**

**Wednesday, 2nd September **

I woke up the next morning with an unusual feeling on my face. It was warm and...soft? I attempted to open my eyes nothing but darkness, my eyes began to sting. I took my hands from the comfort of the warm sheets to examine this unknown object on my face. ...Fur?

"Mr Darcey, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS A HUNDRED TIMES OVER! YOU. ARE. NOT. ALLOWED. TO. SLEEP. ON. MY. FACE!" I yelled at the cat. He looked at me at me with a startled expression written across his furry features. Mr Darcey had a tendency to sleep on my face. Each night when I got into bed he'd take a seat on my feet, acting like a live heater. At some point of the night he would migrate up towards my face. It happened at least once a week. Surprisingly, I didn't usually realise his presence on my face until morning.

I took a brief look at the clock on my bedside table. Eight twenty? SHIT! Transfiguration started at nine. I practically leaped out of bed and ran into my closet, garbing the first set of clothing I could find and ran downstairs to to bathroom. Cedric was no where to been seen. Smart boy, he probably remembered to set his clock. Or it might have gone off... if only that stupid cat wasn't on my face I probably would have heard it. I tripped over the ledge of the corridor which lead to the bathroom. Finally I got to the bathroom, and without thinking, swung the door open. There was Cedric, in all his naked glory, in the shower. Water slipped down his perfect chiseled chest, downwards, down, down, I saw the beginning of the V lines... ALEX SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Urm hi." he said grinning from underneath the water.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'LL JUST GO NOW!" I yelled, flinging my clothes over my shoulder and clapping one hand over my eyes, the other slamming the door. How did I manage to humiliate myself on the second day of school? Today was definitely going to be interesting with a start like that. I practically ran back to my room and changed into my robes. No way was I going to go back to the bathroom...for the rest of my life. I pulled out my Advanced Transfiguration guide, parchment, quills and other writing materials and took them downstairs into the kitchen, hopefully I could scavenge for some kind of meal in the fridge or pantry.

Luckily enough the fridge was packed with food. Everything from milk, to several kinds of unknown bottled substances in various shaped glass bottles. There were different kinds of vegetables and fruits in the tray located at the bottom of the fridge and eggs, like the bottled liquids, also sat on the door. I finally settled on a very appealing banana. I identified the stout brown tinged bottle with swirling orange liquid to be pumpkin juice so I grabbed that out of the fridge too. I took a seat at the lounge in front of the dying fire place. Thank goodness Cedric told me that Transfiguration was only around the corner. I would have been in a lot of trouble if I had Care of Magical Creatures first. I simultaneously took a sip of pumpkin juice and took a bite of my banana. I only had about fifteen minutes before both Cedric and I were due in Transfiguration.

"Good morning." said Cedric, climbing out of the bathroom hallway.

"Hi." I replied, in barely more then a whisper.

"Sorry about that earlier, I should have locked the door." he said, turning slightly red.

"No, it's my cat's fault..." I said, immediately regretting those words the moment they exited my mouth.

"Mr Darcey? Why?" asked Cedric, confusion written across his face.

"You don't want to know... anyway I probably forgot to set my alarm, hence the late start. I'm really sorry Cedric, I shouldn't have stormed in like that." I said.

"It's fine Alex... for the record did you like what you saw?" he asked, winking at me.

"Loser!" I said, chucking one of the pillows of the couch at him. He dodged it with ease and took the remains of my banana peel and juice bottle to the kitchen.

"You know I'm only joking." he said, grabbing his books from the glass table.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that." I said, taking my own belongings under my arm.

"Don't worry about it." he said as he headed to the exit of our quarters, I followed him. "Now look carefully, this is how to get from our room to Transfiguration. I suggest for the first couple of weeks, between each class come back to the quarters and learn how to find your way to the next class from here, this will allow you to familiarise yourself with the different stairwells. Remind me to show you at dinner how to get from the Great Hall to the quarters the normal way."

"Aye-Aye Captain."

"Okay well the Transfiguration rooms are past the grand staircase. This stair case will get you to any level in the castle, just keep going up." he said, beckoning to a broad flight of stairs. "Turn left into the first corridor. The first corridor has any room from four hundred to four hundred and ten. Similarly, the second corridor has any room numbered four hundred and eleven to four hundred and twenty. But you don't need to worry about that, rarely will classrooms be changed. Beauxbatons and Durmstang are probably using the other rooms for their classes."

"Really?" I asked stupidly. Well of course, Beauxbatons can't practise duelling in a flying horse drawn cart. Nor can Durmstrang brew potions on a ship.

"Yeah." said Cedric, "And we are here."

"Where are the door numbers?" I asked, looking for a sign as future reference that this was my Transfiguration room.

"There aren't any, you have to rely on memory." Cedric replied grinning at my horror.

"Well that's stupid." I said.

"You get used to it. Come on Alex you do Arithmetics. Finding your location is just like it, only instead of numbers you count doors." said Cedric. I smiled weakly at his lame joke. "Come on, we have two minutes, and Professor McGonagall is ridiculously strict."

We entered the classroom. The room was of a medium size with a blackboard and a large teachers desk and chair. The wall was filled with different charts and posters describing different transformations and transfigurations. I remembered learning the different between the two back in fourth grade but the exact explanation seemed to have slipped my mind. Across from the teachers desk, were lines of students desks. Most of the class was already seated. The moment I came into the room I felt most of their eyes turn on me, but I just ignored it. The division in the class was evident. Hufflepuff sat on the right of the teachers desk whereas Gryffindor sat on the left.

"Oi Potter!" called a voice from the back of the room. I looked up to see who was calling me. Oliver Wood. As mentioned, I had met him over the holidays through Angelina. Speaking of her, I didn't see her in the sea of faces, she must be sick or something... I quickly turned to Cedric and thanked him for showing me where I was supposed to go. I wouldn't have made it to class without him. He just nodded and walked across the room to a group of Hufflepuffs who sat in the front row.

"Hey Wood." I said, reaching the back of the classroom. Oliver Wood was the head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He lived for Quidditch. Rumour had it that he burnt down his own room, just to make room for his Quidditch tactics. Well that's what Alecia told me anyway. Olivier was rather handsome. He was very tall and well built, probably due to the non stop Quidditch he took part in. He had hazel brown eyes and short dark brown hair, he always did this dopey side smile thing which was kind of cute.

"I see you made it to class on time with only moments to spare." he stated, I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I replied, clutching my books at my chest.

"Here have a seat." said Oliver, gesturing to the empty seat to the left of him. "Oh and this is Lance."

"Hey." he said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." I replied. Lance had similar features to Oliver; dark eyes and dark hair, his skin tone, however, was a lot darker; more oliver then white. I took the empty seat next to Oliver, only to see Angelia and Katie hurrying into the classroom, as they took two empty spots in the front row. Professor McGonagall entered the classroom moments later.

"Everyone please settle, settle." said the professor and she took a seat behind the teachers desk. "Welcome to N.E.W.T.S Transfiguration. To those who haven't done any work over the holidays, a bit of revision is in order. Who can define _Transfiguration _for me?"

My hand shot straight up into the air, unintentionally. My body and brain had a aptness to work together cohesively without consulting my emotions or mind. This was an example of a situation where my emotions and mind would tell my body and brains to shut it, but obviously the anti- embarrassment mechanism was obviously not working properly today. A fine example of it's malfunction was this morning in the bathroom.

"Yes Ms Potter, could you please enlighten us." said Professor McGonagall.

"Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. Transfiguration can be done on all objects; I mean this quite literally since Transfiguration applies to both human and inanimate object transformations." I said. The whole class was staring at me. Why did I have to be so stupid? Embarrassing myself on the first day, I should have kept the knowledge to myself.

"Very good. Indeed, very good." said the Professor shifting through a pile of parchment. "Five points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you professor." I said, twiddling my wand between my fingers.

"Now the N.E.W.T.S Transfiguration course is very difficult, you are in for a very tough year. We will be coving each syllabus topic in the uttermost depth. However in the first two weeks we see each other, I believe eight times. That means eight hours of Transfiguration. I want to spend the first fortnight revising simpler spells from year five and six. Although simple, these sets of spells will be examined in the N.E.W.T.S and school exams so be careful. Don't just shrug it off just because it's _easy._" said the professor as she stood up and took out her wand. "Now in this double I would like to cover four basic transfiguration spells. This is how these revision classes will work. The class will be broken up into half hour sets. Each set a single spell will be revised. If you have forgotten the spell, feel free to use the reference books on the back shelf. At the end of each half hour I will ask everyone of you to preform the spell. If you fail you stay in at lunch until you succeed. If you pass, you'll be rewarded. Now the first spell we will be revising is _Lapifors. _Can anyone recall what the spell does?"

Not one single person in the class put up their hand. I courageously fraught the urge to jump up from my seat.

"Anyone?" asked Professor McGonagall with an unimpressed expression, written across her face. "Miss Potter?"

"_Lapifors _is the transfiguration spell used to transform a small creature or object into a rabbit. Taught in forth year." I said. A bust of "Ahhhs" and "I remember now..." swept over the room.

"Good girl. Another five points for Gryffindor. The question now is, do you remember how to successfully do it?" asked the professor, peering down at me through her crescent shaped glasses. Was that a flicker of pride I just saw in her eyes?

"Possibly." I replied.

"Well how about you have a go." said the professor, gesturing the the pile of bricks at the centre of the classroom.

"I'm just going to humiliate myself." I said.

"No, no you're not. You were the only one who remembered what the spell does so please have a go at it."said the professor.

"This isn't going to go down to well." I replied, as I stood up and walked to the middle of the room and picked up one of the smaller bricks and placed in on the desk.

"Go on." said the professor.

I closed my eyes and recalled all I remembered about the spell. It was used to transform anything really, into live rabbits. The key was to focus on the brick and imagine it to be the rabbit. I stared at the brick for about thirty seconds. That time allowed me to imagine the brick sprouting ears eyes and legs, followed by a dumpy tail and finally the stout body and fur. I lifted my wand, and pointed it at the brick.

"_LAPIFORS." _I said in a loud clear voice. For a few seconds, nothing happened. A few more seconds went by. I started to panic. What if the transformation didn't work? At last the brick turned a greenish kind of colour, followed by black. The once rough outside layer started to sprout fur. The brick became larger as morphed into four distinguished parts underneath, forming the rabbit's legs. The brick grew longer and shaped itself into an oval to make the rabbit's head. The tail and ears grew in a moment later followed by its eyes, mouth and nose. The rabbit grew about a centimetre more in volume and sprang to life, into my outstretched arms. The class began to applaud. I held the rabbit in my arms as it looked around in confusion.

"Splendid Ms Potter. Take ten points for Gryffindor." said the Professor. She too joined the round of applause. "You are free to do what you like for the first half hour while your classmates practise _Lapifors. _Now everyone please take a brick and being to practise."

Most of the class stood up and headed to the front of the room and took a brick back to their own desk. Wood congratulated me as he passed, as did Lance. I opened up Advanced Transfiguration and started to flip through the pages. A few pages in was a long list of "basic" transfiguration spells that the professor was obviously teaching from since on the very top of the page after the introduction was a summary of the _Lapifors _spell.

About twenty minutes passed as I felt my eyes start to close. I leant on my textbook and started at the rest of the class practising the _Lapifors _spell. The majority had successfully turned their bricks into rabbits. Others had semi rabbits; bricks with long ears or sprouting fur. Professor McGongall walked around the classroom, casting _Reparifarge_ to undo the failed transformations. My rabbit, who I anointed as Jasper, sat on my desk, nibbling greedily on a carrot the professor had given him.

"Ms Potter, we are running out of time, could you please walk around the room and help the few students struggling. Mr Diggory over here need some assistance. Thank you." said Professor McGonagall.

No! I didn't want to walk around helping other students. That just made me look like I wanted to be the authority figure. I really didn't. This was just a one way ticket for my classmates to hate me.

"Yes professor." I said as I stood up and headed to the front of the room where Diggory and a few of his friends sat.

"Hey." I said, the boy on the left of him ran his eyes up and down my body. Obviously checking me out. Did he not have any shame?

"I'm Ernie." he said, winking at me.

"Alex." I replied, turning my attention to Cedric which was sitting in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and an indignant expression written across his handsome features.

"Alex how do you do this?" He asked, jabbing his wand into his brick.

"Well I don't suggest breaking your wand, and that's what's going to happen if you keep jabbing it." I said jokingly.

"Well what _do _you do?" he asked.

"Concentrate. Imagine the brick transfigurating into a rabbit in your head. Go through each step in your mind. Take as much time as you need. Then when your ready, have a go." I suggested.

"That's what I have been trying to do... Well the concentration part." he said.

"Then watch the transfiguration of your rabbit in your head." I said, as Professor McGonagall walked past. "Give it one more chance."

Cedric did as he was told and shut his eyes. He took about a minute to annunciate the spell.

"_LAPIFORS._" he said, and mellow dramatised the swishing of his wand.

It took a few moments for the spell to begin to work. Unlike my transfiguration, Cedric's brick started to change as ears began to bud from the front of the brick. Next came the tail and legs followed by the rabbit's nose and features. The last transfiguration to occur was the rabbits body and fur. It appeared in one whole go all over the rabbit.

"Good work Mr. Diggory!" said Professor McGonagall. "Five points to Hufflepuff."

"Thank you professor." he said, stroking the black and white rabbit.

The next two spells we revised were _Scribblifors _which changed any object to into an everyday writing quill and _Snufflifors _which consisted of changing books into mice and the other way around depending whether you received a mouse or book. I passed both spells ease since I was taught them in year four, like the _Laprifors _spell. By the end of the third spell, most of the class was going to have fun practising the Transfiguration spells at lunch. That included Wood, Lance, Luke, Angelina and Katie in the long list of names that the professor wrote on the board.

"Now for the last Transfiguration spell we are using today is Canisrafors." said the professor. She looked rather exhausted after so many Transfiguration problems. "This spell transfigures an intimate object into a dog. The breed depends on your nature and appearance. The statement that dogs look like their owns in this case is very true. Depending on whether you were in my class last year you would have covered it, and since the classes were split differently in year six, I think I've gone through this spell with only a handful of you."

A few students from Gryffindor nodded in agreement.

"So now pick an object in the room to transfigure into a dog. Feel free to use whatever you like apart from a fellow classmate, that can go terribly wrong since this spell has been designed to only use on non living objects. I will transform your dogs back once class is over. When you have successfully completed the spell and your name is _not _on the board you may leave. The students who have failed either this task or the other three please stay behind so I can make a note in your diary." said the professor.

I took an ink bottle and started at it. Never had I learnt this Canisrafors spell at Beauxbatons. That meant I had to start from scratch and it was going to be difficult. Other students around me chose different furniture in the room. Angelina, Alecia and Katie were congregated round the small book shelf to the side of the teachers desk. I had to catch up with them later but right now I couldn't socialise. Everything we did in class this year would be tested in the N.E.W.T.S, I couldn't afford to waste time. I wasn't quite sure how to go about doing this spell since I had no idea what kind of a dog I would be. German shepard? Because I was loyal and intelligent. Maybe a poodle since I was both smart, well I liked to think so anyway, and social? Or how about a cavalier since I was friendly but also stupid and dopey at times? Or maybe even a grey hound because I was like lightning when on a broom. My mind drew to a blank. I started my thought process again until I was interrupted by a large golden labrador who ran around the classroom joyfully. Next to it stood Cedric Diggory with a pleased expression on his face. The dog must have belonged to him. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together in delight.

"Well done Mr. Diggory, ten points for Hufflepuff. That is a very difficult transfiguration to complete on your first go. Feel free to leave since I am feeling generous because it is the first day back." said the professor.

I turned my thoughts back the the ink pot. Once again I tried to figure out the characteristics that defined me; smart, dopey, friendly and curly hair. I waved my wand at the ink and said " Canisrafors."

Nothing happened. The rest of the class was having as much luck as I was with the stupid spell. I couldn't fail this spell. I didn't care how difficult it was. "Canisrafors!" I repeated again, with a bit more emotion this time, as I pointed my wand down towards the ink bottle. The ink pot shattered. Bloody hell. I felt like flinging it to the other side of the room. I was about to admit to defeat when all of a sudden the ink began to spread across my belongings. Great. Not only did I manage to fail the spell but also caused my Transfiguration textbook to spoil. The ink stopped spreading and started it thicken and slide back together, becoming more dense as it started to lift from the book. The ink transformed into a shape of a dog. I wasn't quite sure which kind it was. The legs became more prominent like in the rabbit transfiguration. The tail grew from the back of the black hovering blob. The dogs face became identifiable as it's features formed from the ink. The dog filled out a little as the fur grew from all parts of it. An instant later it started to move. I was still not sure what kind of a dog it was. It was small and fluffy with curly fur. It was black all over and had a long tail with a small snout with medium length ears.

"Professor, do you have any idea about dogs?" I asked, looking at the big eyed puppy who sat in front of me. It was so cute! The professor looked at me and smiled.

"That, Ms Potter is a cavoodle." she said, "It's a combination of a cavalier mixed with a poodle."

"Interesting." I said, looking down at the puppy. It sat quietly on top of my textbook. "What am I going to name you missy?"

The dog turned her, I presumed it was a her, head to the side, as though she was listening to what I was saying.

"When you are ready Ms Potter you may take your puppy and place it in the fenced off area at the front of the room. Your possession the dog was originally transfigured from will be returned to you next lesson." said the professor.

"Thank you proffesor." I said and picked up my belongings from the desk and held the puppy close to my shoulder with the other. "Talk to you later Wood."

"Sure thing Alex, I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures down next to Hagrid's Hut. Feel free to find me if you need help getting there." he said looking up at me from his textbook which sported a long neck with a small head and a long lanky tail and legs.

I exited the classroom and walked back to the quarters. Break went for half and hour and since I managed to leave Transfiguration ten minutes early I have forty minutes to spare.

"Hey." said Cedric from one of the arm chairs, "You have Care of Magical Creatures next, right?"

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"I noticed that our Charms and Care of Magical Creatures are switched. I have Charms next with Slytherin, followed by Care of Magical Creatures. Also we have Head mail. I just didn't want to open it up without you." said Cedric, pointing at the two envelopes on the table. One was a pristine white, the other, average parchment.

"You really didn't have to wait for me." I said, as I garbed the first envelop and tore it open.

"_Dear Ms Potter and Mr Diggory. _

_As you might know, tomorrow is photo day. Please find attached a copy of the timetable for the day's events. The rest of the school will be receiving theirs tonight at dinner. May I make it clear to you that the both of you are needed to be at the __**Hall Steps **__for a __**7:00 am start**__ for the School Head's photo session. It would be wise of you to take your Quidditch gear with you since the next few sessions comprise of Quidditch team photos. Please note you are __**required**__ to attend classes in between photos to make note of what you have missed. The day will be running on a very tight schedule so feel free to make announcements throughout the day to inform students about what sessions will be commencing._

_Hope you are enjoying your first day back!_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

_(Hogwarts Headmaster)"_

"Let's see the attachment." said Cedric, I handed him the other sheet of paper that was in the envelop. He took a brief look at the sheet of paper. "At least most of out photos are in the morning. We don't go to class until twelve which I recall is half way through double Herbology. Then we have the Leadership group photos at lunch and the house year groups in the afternoon. It's going to be very annoying having to move from the different session locations."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well the sessions are located in four parts of the grounds. The first two are in the Great Hall which is ok but the other two are around the Quidditch pitch." he said thoughtfully, running his hand through his bronze hair.

"Well that definitely is annoying." I said. "And an early start."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to wake you up." said Cedric, winking at me.

"I'll be fine, thank you very much! I'll remember to set my alarm." I said, poking out my tongue.

"Whatever you like. But remember if you're late to our photos you will cause a problem for the rest of the school. You wouldn't want that would you?" he asked.

"Fine, if I'm not up by six thirty you are allowed to enter my bedroom." I said. "What's the other letter about?"

"They've got to be kidding. No way." said Cedric as he read the letter that came from the white envelop.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood up, to read the letter over his shoulder.

"_Dear Ms Potter and Mr Diggory,_

_Congratulations on becoming head boy and head girl! It's an amazing opportunity._

_As you both might know, first years at Hogwarts take part in broomstick flying lessons. This years group of first years is slightly larger then previous groups. I ran this request by Professor Dumbledore as he agrees with me on this, that the two of you should lend a helping hand with coaching the first years. Both of you are such splendid Seekers and it would help you learn how to teach younger years if either of you want to go into a teaching position once you graduate. _

_The lessons start this **Saturday the 5th of September **on the lawn outside the castle entrance. The two of you are going to be coaching a group each, with my guidance. Not until Quidditch tryouts on the **Sunday the 13th of September** will a coach from Ravenclaw and Slytherin be hired. Coaching starts at **7:30 am **and this morning start will continue until further notice. Please be prompt. _

_I look forward to seeing the two of you._

_**Madam Hooch**_

_(Hogwarts Flying Instructor)"_

"Are they serious?" asked Cedric.

"It's not that bad Cedric. If it makes you feel any better, I'm hopeless with kids." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"A little." he replied, "At least I'll be able to check out the competition."

"Please, I won't be flying at the best of my ability, I don't want to embarrass you in front of eleven year olds." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you wish." he replied.

"You can use the Firebolt if you like." I said.

"Am I really allowed to test ride it?" he asked.

"Why not? But if you crash it into a tree, I'll kill you. I got it for my birthday last year, it costs about a thousand Galleons. The creators still haven't managed to come up with a newer and better model. Nor has any other broomstick company as a matter of fact. They just keep perfecting the older models." I said, "Sorry, ranting again."

"It's not a rant if it's about Quidditch." said Cedric grinning. "Hey you best be going. It's a fair walk down the Hagrid's hut. That's where Care of Magical Creatures takes place. Do you know how to get there?"

"I noticed it last night when we were going to Hogwarts. I think I'll manage it. It's through the courtyard yes? I studied a map of Hogwarts a little last night." I replied, summoning my _Monster book of Monsters _textbook along with the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _encyclopaedia_. _I snatched the already prepared Charms textbook from next to the exit of the quarters; _Quintessence: A Quest _and put the rest of my writing materials under my arm and headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

Like Cedric had said, the walk to Care of Magical Creatures was long and tiresome. I wasn't quite sure why I picked it as an elective. Like Beauxbatons, the core subjects at Hogwarts were Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology. Students in year six chose two other subjects as "elective" subjects to study for their N.E.W.T.S. These included Divination, Astronomy, History of Magic along with other less common ones such as Arithmetics and Care of Magical two electives I had chosen, and apparently so had Cedric. Care of Magical Creatures was just appealing I guess, studying different magical beasts. It would probably come in handy if I wanted to become an Auror.

Finally I saw the pumpkin patch, I recalled last night, come into view. A group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors already stood near the patch. I increased my walk, since my watch told me I only had two minutes until class commenced.

"Hey Alex." said Angelina running up to me.

"Hey Ange. I didn't know you took this class." I said.

"Yeah I do, I thought I mentioned it. Sorry about missing you in Transfiguration, it's hard to get back into the routine after such a long hoilday." I said, embracing me in a hug.

"Yeah, that's what happened to me too. I already have seen enough of my fellow pal Diggory." I said rolling my eyes.

"Really?! What happened? Is he that god dam sexy all over?" asked Alecia, pulling her light brown hair into a messy bun.

"Maybe." I said, winking at her as we joint the group of fellow Gryffindors.

"Hello everybody!" said Hagrid, coming out of his hut. I never had a proper look at him before. He was about several sizes bigger then me and wore a tattered oversized moleskin coat. His defining features was his long hair and beard, I daresay I could have gotten lost in it, and his kind, gentle brown eyes. Everyone made Hagrid out to be a large threatening character. I agreed, he was large but you could tell by his eyes that kind he really was a heart. I just hoped he'd live up to the expectations I had assumed. "So welcome to your last year of Care of Magical Creatures. This year will me a fun practical year with loads of creatures to explore. All lessons will be about ninety percent lesson we will examine a new magical creature and it's up to you to write a summary about it. Like last year, during these lessons you'll learn how to take care of the creature and act around it. For todays lesson we will be revisiting Unicorns. So drop your stuff and follow me. No books are needed for these lessons. Leave them in your dorm, or wherever you do your homework."

We did what we were told and left our belongings on the ground. We followed Hagrid into the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Now we are going to go a bit deeper in the forest, but beware always stay close with someone. There are many different creatures in the forest and not all of them will want to be your friends." said Hagrid seriously. "Now we are going to enter a clearing where the Eastern Unicorns like to graze. Some things you should take note off, Unicorns, like Hypogriffs are very proud creatures. They also prefer female company. Girls, your fine to approach a Unicorn very carefully if you please, as for the boys, you can pat the foals. They are fine with being approached by both genders."

We followed Hagrid further into the forest. I saw a streak of silver in my peripheral vision. It must have been a unicorn. We finally made it to the small clearing that Hagrid spoke of before we entered the forest. I was right about the light out of the corner of my eye being the shadow of a unicorn. On the other side of the clearing stood about twelve silver Unicorns. They looked up from the patches of long grass that were spread across the forest floor.

"They're beautiful." whispered Angelina from my left side.

Two smaller Unicorns ran behind a well built dominating male. He stood at the centre of the heard, illustrating he was indeed authority. I recognised the two smaller ones that cantered behind the heard to be foals. Young Unicorns. The horns on their heads were still developing, unlike the large male Unicorn, whose horn, if needed, could pack a painful blow.

"What are you waiting for?" said Hagrid, "Try approaching them. As long as females stick to adults and males with the foals nothing will happen."

Our class started to slowly divide. Angelina, Alecia and Katie wanted to go pat a smaller female on the side of the heard which by far the most beautiful from the heard. She was well built with a glistening silver horn and long wavy hair. Her coat was immaculate, she almost shone, in the shadows of the forest.

"Come on Alex." said Katie linking her arm in mine.

"I'll be there in a sec." I replied. I had made eye contact with the large male authority. Making eye contact with a unicorn was like challenging someone to a duel. You had to be very careful. If you broke contact when edging towards a Unicorn it could hurt you, badly. I stepped towards it. He didn't move from his stance. I took another step towards him. He looked down his long head, his black eyes, boring into mine. I breathed in heavily and took a few more steps towards him and stopped once again.

"What's the new girl doing?" someone called behind me.

"Careful Alexandra, that is the leader of the pack, approach him with great care." said Hagrid as I took a few more paces forward.

"I know. I accidentally made eye contact with him. I can't back out now." I said, walking towards the great beast until I was a few meters in front of him.

"Just stop there Alexandra, let him come to you." said Hagrid, from somewhere behind me.

I extended my arm towards the Unicorn. He reared. I couldn't outrun him even if I wanted to. I couldn't take out my want to fight him, he would have had me on the ground ages before I could have even retrieved it from my sleeve. I was stuck. He reared again. A few of my classmates gasped as he landed again. It felt like forever until he came right into my arms, with his head bowed.

"Good boy." I said as I patted him around his horn and fetlock. He nudged the side of his head into my neck. I allowed my arm to stroke him further down his soft, pure white fur.

"You should try riding him," said Hagrid, "he really trusts you."

"And get myself killed?" I said, wrapping an arm around the Unicorns head.

"It's not that bad you know. Iv'e done it before." said a girl from Ravenclaw, approaching the Unicorn and I.

"Really?" I asked. The rest of the classes attention had diverted back to their own Unicorns that they were trying to tame.

"Yeah, not on a leader but a mule."

"I'm Alex." I said to the girl. Like Fleur, she was so beautiful. She had light brown eyes with long black wavy hair tied neatly back into a pony tail. Her eyes were outlined with only minimal amounts of eyeliner.

"I'm Lucy Hale, Ravenclaw. I'm write the Hogwarts Buzz." she said, putting forward her hand for me to shake it.

"Hogwarts Buzz?" I asked.

"Oh you haven't heard of it? It's the Exclusive Hogwarts gossip magazine. From students for students. I'm the chief editor." she said, pointing to a small silver badge on her chest. It had written upon it "Newspaper."

"Cool. How often does the magazine come out?" I asked.

"The seventh of every month." she replied.

"I'll be sure to purchase one then this week." I said.

"Oh we give them out for free since the school comes up with finances for it. It was Professor Sprout's idea. We just agreed to do it." she said.

"We?" I asked.

"A group of the year seven Ravenclaws I mean. You should joint. It'd be nice having some fresh red blood in the line up." she said smiling.

"Maybe, I'll see if I'm free." I said, "The schedule is intense."

"Come on let's take a seat," she said, pointing to a broken down log. We both sat down on the moss covered trunk. The moistness of it, was very unpleasant. "So how is it being head girl and all?"

"Well, I haven't really experienced it much, I mean it's only been a day." I said.

"Yeah, that's true. Is Hogwarts very different from Beauxbatons?" she asked.

"Yeah. In a lot-" I started to reply. "Hey! How did you know that?"

"Please, the whole school knows by now, after your introduction at the opening ceremony." she said.

"But I only told Cedric that piece of information..." I replied, wondering.

"He must have told a mate of his then, who spread it to the whole school." she said. "So speaking of Diggory, since you are so well acquainted with him, how is it living with him in the head's quarters?" she asked.

"Well the quarters are absolutely amazing. They are so big. As for Cedric, he seems pretty genuine. And I'm yet to find a dirty article of clothing that belongs to him. So for now, we're all good." I said.

"All the girls have a crush on him you know. Even the Slytherins. Most are just too embarrassed to talk to him. I mean he's so hot. Not very talkative though." she said.

"Yeah, he is rather handsome. You should drop by the quarters some time. I can't tell you the password but I can let you through. Trust me it's so cool." I said.

"Really? You'd really do that for me?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah why not, maybe this weekend at some point? I'll send you an owl." I replied.

I quite liked Lucy, she seemed very veritable.

"We have Charms next." said Lucy, looking down at her watch, "Only five minutes to go of this lesson."

"Shit, that means we should leave right? I mean, Charms is supposed to be a trek from here." I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Mr Hagrid." said Lucy, addressing the large bearded man.

"Yes Lucy?" he asked.

"There's only a few minutes left of class and I would like to show Ms Potter here to her next class." she said.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Listen here class, you may leave since Ms Potter and Ms Hale have let me know that you have Charms now, so you are free to go." said Hagrid.

Lucy and I hurried back to the castle, followed by the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class. We practically ran up to the second floor via the great steps that Cedric informed me about that morning. The classroom was located to the right in the first corridor next to a painting of a man in shining armour. This room was a lot more narrow then the one we had Transfiguration in earlier. The walls had different posters and artefacts lined up on the shelves. The ceiling was a lot lower then the one in the Transfiguration classroom, causing it to allow so little light through the long panelsd on the walls.

"Come on, that's Flitwick coming now." said Lucy as she lead me to a line of benches on the second level of the room, opposite the teachers desk and black board.

A minute later Professor Flitwick came into the classroom, carrying a thick black textbook I recognised to be the same one as I had. The professor was so ridiculously small. I had only ever sat next to him so I didn't know how tall he was. Not until now did I realised his leprechaun like features. With a wave of his want a group of books flew of the shelf to the right of his desk and arranged themselves into a staircase. He climbed up them so from our view, it looked like he was sitting at his desk.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T.S Charms. I believe you had Transfiguration this morning?" he asked.

"Yes professor." the class chorused.

"And did you do revision spells?" he asked.

"Yes professor." the class replied in unison.

"Well, like in Transfiguration we will be working on revision spells which will be vital for the N.E.W.T.S at the end of this year." said Professor Flitwick "Now please open your textbooks to page twenty seven and copy out the summary on the charm; _Avis._"

I pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled the date and class upon it.

"Here, we can share my textbook. These desks are tiny." said Lucy as she opened up her copy of _Quintessence: A Quest. _We worked in silence for about twenty minutes. The "summary" was a lot longer then I had predicted. I already knew this spell. It was so easy. It was something that I learnt Beauxbatons in year two in Advanced Charms.

That was a predominate difference between the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts curriculum. Beauxbatons pushed their students a whole lot more. By the middle of my first year, I had already learnt the year two curriculum. My academic excellence was a combination of my drive to succeed and Madame Maxime's tough guidance. At Beauxbatons, when a student was excelling in a course, after class _advanced _courses were offered. I did the advanced course for Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions, the core subjects, since my first year. Well, all the core subjects except Herbology. I believed Herbology to be a fluffy subject that no one needs. In comparison to my other subjects, I always received the worst marks in it. Although, surprisingly enough in my O.W.L.S I received an 'O' for it so I was rather pleased with myself. Over the holidays I had already started revising all my course work since my first year since I wanted to top my year at Hogwarts, and at this rate it was going to be a piece of cake.

"I trust you have all written down your summary notes judging by the amount of chatter going around the classroom. To those who haven't you can finish it in your own time." said the professor. "Now the rest of the lesson will be used to successfully produce a small angry flock of birds from your wands. Have a go. I will be happy to be of assistance to those who need it."

"_AVIS." _I said loudly and clearly. A line of small yellow canaries came flying from my wand.

For about the fifth time that day, the whole class just stared at me. The flock of bird exited the classroom through an open window above the backboard. I quickly put down my wand and stared at the carpet. The professor approached me.

"Why don't I know you...Miss...Miss..." he said, trying to remember my name.

"Potter." I said.

"Ah, yes, yes. I remember now MISS Potter. From the Gryffindor house I believe, sister to Harry Potter?" he queried.

"Yes professor." I replied.

"Well then. That was too easy, wasn't it? Five points to Gryffindor for Ms Potter's brilliant charm work." said Professor Flitwick as he waked away, muttering something to himself.

"Good work. You must have done well if Flitwick was happy with you." said Lucy. "I mean he is the duelling champion and all."

"Duelling champion?" I asked in confusion.

"Didn't you know?" said Lucy, "His expertise in Charm work has made him a duelling champion."

"Shit. He must be good then." I said, staring at the clock.

Charms proved to have a much greater success rate then Transfiguration had. By the time class was over, about ninety percent of the students had successfully produced birds from their wands. The moment the clock struck one thirty five, my classmates ran out like a whirlwind. Most of who, had a meeting with McGongall because of their morning failures. I realised I didn't have anywhere to go during lunch since anyone I knew well enough to sit with had to practise their Transfiguration spells.

"Good work today Ms Potter." said the professor as he replaced the books he had once taken of the shelves to use as a ladder. "I will make note to challenge you in the future."

"Oh Professor Flitwick, it's not that I don't find Charms challenging. I just have done a lot of revision prior to this year since it's the N.E.W.T.S year and all. I want to do as well as I can." I said, piling up my textbooks and taking them of the desk.

"That is a brilliant attitude Ms Potter. I hope you intelligence rubs of on your classmates. Most of the class need to realise it's nearly the end of the road, the N.E.W.T.S are coming closer and closer. We professors can just assist you, we can't do the work for you. That is your own duty." said the Professor, nearing the exit. "I hope this attitude keeps up."

"Thank you professor. It will." I replied, following him out of the classroom.

Now how the hell do I get back to the head quarters? I thought to myself. I was currently on the second floor. I couldn't ask anyone since only Dumbledore, McGongall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape and Cedric knew the exact whereabouts of the quarters. Shit. I retraced my steps from when I entered the castle after Care of Magical Creatures. I found my way to the fourth floor using the grand staircase. I accidentally missed one of the turns and found myself face to face with two third years heavily snogging. I identified one of them to be Ginny Weasley; Ron's younger sister. Her face turned the same colour as her hair as she ran pasted me. At last I felt relief wash over me as I walked towards the Hypogriff statue. I whispered the password and the door swung open. I climbed into the port hall and into the quarters. I didn't want another awkward situation with Cedric so I called out his name.

"I'm in here." called Cedric from the bathroom hallway. I walked in the direction the voice was emitted. Thank goodness that it wasn't from the bathroom. I entered out study room.

"Hey." I said.

Cedric sat at the main table at the centre of the study with several books opened around him.

"Hey yourself." he replied, "How was your day?"

"It was ok. I accidentally managed to be a smart ass in Charms and kind off in Care of Magical Creatures. By this rate, the whole year will hate me." I said, sighing loudly as I took a seat opposite him.

"Quite the contrary." he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there are always going to be those girls who don't like you because you are both beautiful and smart. Oh and of course the majority of Slytherins, but they only keep to themselves. There are very few Slytherins who will want to befriend you. But from what I heard from some of the girls and guys in Hufflepuff, they really admire you." he said. "And just letting you know, in the coming weeks, you'll have quite a few guys asking you out."

I mulled over what he had just said several time over in my head. One, he called me beautiful. Two, people admire me? Three, he called me beautiful. Four, he called me beautiful and did I mention number five? HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL!

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Of course. Hufflepuffs may be dopey but we don't lie." he said, winking at me. I felt my heart rise up to cloud nine.

"That's really sweet of you Cedric, thank you." I said, not knowing what to quite do with myself. I just sat there awkwardly.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought it would be easier for our textbooks to be all in the one area so I kind of crept into your room and moved all your books to the shelves here in the study so they would be more accessible behind the mountain of clothing you have in your room." he said, shutting his copy of Advanced Transfiguration.

"Thanks Cedric, that was really nice of you. You really didn't have to do that. If you ever need anything from me, feel free to ask." I said, taking my copy of _Advanced Numerology and Grammatica_ and the two Potions textbooks down from the shelf that Cedric pointed at, replacing the spaces with the Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms books.

"Actually I do. I need to know. How are you so damn good at everything you do? A friend in Ravenclaw told me about your indecent with the Unicorn and your execution of _Avis _in Charms."

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm that good. It's day one of lessons, remember?" I said.

"Well people have realised you are so good what you do, after the first day of lessons. Better?" he said.

"Kind of." I replied. "It's a long story. The intricacies of it will be left for another day. But basically in years one to four I was really smart. Topping each subject. In year four I kind of lost my way because I fell in love. My whole world revolved around him. We dated for about a year until a lot of crap happened and we had to break up. Now we hate each other. I was clinically depressed. I mean, he was awful to me, don't get me wrong, but after being so close to someone for so long a piece of them stays with you, no matter the circumstances. I fought my depression by drowning myself in work, you know, keeping my mind of things. Depression stayed with me for a long time, the more it haunted me, the more I worked. Last summer I finally let go of it. I didn't have depression any longer. I was free. The only reason why I'm somewhat intelligent now was because I used to do so much work, and I guess that work ethic kind of stayed with me."

Cedric looked at me for a few moments and did something I wasn't expecting at all. He stood up, came over to me and embraced me into a tight, warm hug. I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes but I fought the urge to cry. I just held his arm that was wrapped around my chest. He rested his chin on my head.

We stood like that for about ten minutes until I broke the connection. Cedric placed his hand under my chin and gently pushed my head up, so my gaze met his.

"No boy is worth that kind of heart ache. Never." he said.

"Thanks Ced." I said.

We continued to stand for a few moments in silence, until Cedric broke it.

"What would you like to eat." he asked, "After all, I'm quite the cook."

"I'm not very hungry Cedric, but thank you for the offer." I replied, "We have Arithmetics next."

"Yeah, it's an alright subject, and scales quite well for the N.E.W.T.S" he said, departing from the study.

"I enjoy it because it's based on pure logic. Unlike most forms of magic it is very straight forward. One plus one can only equal two, nothing else." I said, taking a seat on the coach, as I thew my books onto the glass table. They landed with a heavy _thud. _

Cedric grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice form the fridge and took a seat next to me.

"So any pointers for Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins this afternoon?" I asked.

"Not really. Well, if you thought Professor McGonagall was strict, take that and multiply it by about a billion and there you have Snape. Always bring your stuff to class and always, and when I say always I really do mean _always _be prompt to class. Snape hates everyone but his own house. Just don't become enemies with him and you'll be fine." said Cedric, as he took a swing of his pumpkin juice. "Also, don't worry about taking your personal cauldron and knives and other Potions equipment unless Snape underlines it is a necessity the lesson before, you can use the school stuff."

"Everyone has warned me about the promptness issue Professor Snape has. How about the year seven Slytherins, anyone I should keep away from?" I asked.

"Yes. Marcus Flint and co. He's the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He's someone you want to stay clear off. He's rude and inconsiderate. He has no shame or any morals. He uses girls as often as you put a quill to ink." said Cedric.

I looked him straight in the eyes. A could see a storm brewing within them, they had become very cloudy. He had to have really hated him.

"Is he at least half decent at Quidditch?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Definitely not the best on the team. Don't know why he got the position of captain." said Cedric. "Anyway, do you know how to get to the dungeons?"

"No idea." I replied grinning. The anger was gone from Cedric's features.

"Well, like established, we have Arithmetics in about..." Cedric stopped in mid sentence to look at his watch, "Twenty minutes. I'll show you how to get to... which dungeon?"

"Three, I think." I replied.

"Yeah, I know where that is, it's one of the senior dungeons." said Cedric, "Which reminds me, why were you so late to lunch? I mean it was nearly two when you got here and lunch started at one thirty five."

"I got lost." I replied simply. "...Once or twice."

"Once or twice?" asked Cedric with a rather amused expression on his face, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe that, plus a few wrong turns and exits." I said. "Come on Cedric, we should head of to Arithmetics. It's on the first floor right?"

"Yep." replied Cedric as he walked to the exit of our quarters.

I walked after him. He and I headed to the grand staircase, descending the hundreds of individual stairs.

"So..." I said, as I attempted to make conversation and evidently failed miserably.

"We will be a bit early but oh well. You'll love Professor Vector. She's definitely the sweetest woman you'll ever meet. A bit like Professor Sprout really. She also really knows how to teach Arithmetics. We used to have the History of Magic professor, Binns, teach it to us at the beginning off last year. It was horrible. I failed my half yearlies last year because of him. Vector's amazing, she really is. Even with such a dry, content based subject like Arithmetics. She makes it all worth while." said Cedric. "And we are here."

We entered a small classroom, like the one Charms class was held in perviously. A tall, dark haired woman sat the the teachers desk, madly writing away on a sheet of parchment.

"Hi professor." said Cedric, addressing the woman.

"Hello Cedric." she said, looking up from her work. "Oh and Ms Potter?"

"Yes professor." I said.

"I didn't know you studied Arithmetics." said the professor.

"I always have, since year three." I replied.

"Well I hope you don't mind taking a little test this lesson. Our class is divided in four parts. The students who are struggling are offered make up lessons throughout the week whereas those who excel in Arithmetics receive a harder homework." said the professor as she opened up her suitcase and took out a few pieces of printed parchment.

"No it's fine. I usually do well in the subject." I said. A few students entered the classroom behind Cedric and I.

"Cedric, dear, could you please show Alexandra here to room one hundred and eight?" said the professor, handing me the sheets of parchment.

"Sure Professor Vector, that's right next door to the right yes?" questioned Cedric.

"That's the one." said the professor.

I followed Cedric out of the room and into the one across the hall way. This room was obviously used only for testing since it was five by five meters wide with a few candles placed on the centre table and had plain sandstone walls.

"Good luck." said Cedric as I threw my things on the ground, only taking out my quill and ink.

"I'll need it." I said, opening the test paper as Cedric left.

The test began with a simple form of maths muggles called _Albegra. _It was composed of a series of numbers and letters written together to form something called _equations_. _Equations_ are solved using a series of different arithmetical mythologies such as _division _and _subtraction. _Weird muggles. When would you ever need to use such bizarre methods in your life? Apparently in muggle schools they do hundreds of these _equations _to practise the mythology used to solve it. I would kill myself if I had to do that everyday. I only studied Arithmetics because like I had said to Cedric, it depended on pure logic.

The test became more difficult moving on to harder forms of maths; _Trigonometry_ and the foundations of _Calculus_. We weren't going to properly dive into the deep laws of _Calculus _into late march, after the first set of examinations. Trigonometry revolved around triangles and trying to figure out at what angle the triangle was drawn at. What's the point of it? Like Algebra, I wouldn't ever have to use it in my life. I mean what situation would I have to be in?

The exam started to bore me as I whizzed through the paper; my mind started to wonder. When would I have to use 'trig' (a nickname muggles use for Trigonometry)...Maybe standing in the middle of _Florish and Blotts _and I see a book I like. Oh wait, give me a sec let me take out a piece of parchment so I can calculate at which angle I have to walk to get to the book the fastest with the smallest amount of effort...yea- Not going to happen, ever.

As much as I complained about Arithmetics I really did enjoy it. All my other subjects relied on memorising different spells and the annunciation of different words, coupled with thousands of theories. To do well in Arithmetics, however, all one had to do was memorise the muggle methodology for it.

"Are you done sweetheart?" asked Professor Vector, as she entered the room.

"Not quite professor." I replied, my mind snapped back into reality.

"Well you have five minutes." said the professor as she leant against the door way.

I rushed through the rest of my paper without checking any of my answers. I just hoped my calculations were correct. Unlike in muggle schools, we didn't have _calculators_. Apparently they are small _electronic_ devices that muggles use in everyday life to calculate different arithmetical problems _for_ them, so they didn't have to do it in their heads like we do.

"Done Professor Vector." I said as I handed her the sheets.

I hoped she would be able to read my nearly illegible writing, towards the end of the test. That's what usually happened to me in examinations, I would start off by writing neatly on the first two pages, cursive writing and all. By the near end of the paper, when I was about to run out of time, my writing turned into scrawl. Fleur once told me it looked as though a spider had dipped all eight of it's legs into a pot of ink, and scurried across the page. I was devastated.

"Thank you Alexandra." she said as she exited the room.

"Hey you." said a voice from behind me. Cedric.

"Hey Cedric." I said, picking up my belongings from the floor.

"How did you go?" he asked, leading me back to the grand staircase.

"Alright. What group are you in for Arithmetics?" I asked.

"The first." replied Cedric.

Is that the highest or the lowest?" I teased.

"I wonder." he replied.

"Hmmmm..." I said, "Definitely the lowest then."

"I see you have a lot of faith my in my arithmetical abilities." he said. "The dungeons are right down this way."

We plunged into a dark corridor, similar to the short cut he had showed me last night, only illuminated by candle light.

"And I thought that the rest of Hogwarts was like a labyrinth." I said, as I followed Cedric through the series of twists and turns.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." he said.

"What do you have now?" I asked.

"Potions with Ravenclaw a bit further down from your dungeon." he replied.

"Oh cool." I said, "Bloody hell, I'm going to get lost trying to get back to quarters."

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up after class. This is Slytherin territory, it's not very safe."

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone behind us.

"Don't know what _you're _on about Diggory. We Slytherins don't bite." said a boy.

He was tall and lanky, with jet back hair and dark eyes from what I saw in the badly lit corridor.

"Leave us alone, Flint." said Cedric, as he took a step forward.

"Please Diggory, I'm not going anything wrong. Just checking out Hogwarts' newest asset." sneered Flint. "Hey sexy."

"Do I know you?" I snapped, as I edged further behind Cedric.

"Don't take part in his games Alex, there's no point with a low life like him." said Cedric, as he peered into the dungeon, no one was there yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Flint.

"No?" questioned Cedric sarcastically, "Don't the names, Fawcett, Bullstrode, Parkison or Lewis ring any bells?"

"Not at all." he said.

"You better go Cedric, I'll be fine. You'll be late to Potions yourself. Which remind me whose your teacher? If I have Professor Snape that is." I asked.

"I'm not leaving you until Snape or some other students arrive." said Cedric.

"I don't want to get you into trouble." I replied.

"Hey Ced." said a tall dark haired boy with bright blue eyes as he walked up to us.

"Oh hey Adam." replied Cedric, bumping fists with the boy.

I noticed he was in Slytherin. That was odd, why was Cedric being so friendly with him? I mean he was the one that said practically all Slytherins were bad.

"You must be Alex." the boy said, addressing me. "Pleased to meet you. Is Marcus here giving you any problems?"

"He was harassing Alex, yes." said Cedric seriously.

"I wasn't I was just introducing myself. It's that right beautiful?" said Flint, moving his arm towards my face. Adam stopped him.

"Leave. Her. Alone." he said gently. Flint surprisingly did as he was told.

"Listen to me Alex. Adam is a Slytherin you can trust. He's a good kid. When in the dungeons, stick with him. He also plays keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team, so you can talk to him about that. He's really easy to talk to. Also, brilliant at potions. I'll explain Flint's and Lambert's relationship later tonight. I've got to go now." whispered Cedric.

"Talk to you later." I said.

"Come on Alex." said Adam as we entered the classroom.

The dungeon was even more poorly lit than the corridor we entered through. The walls were lined with hundreds of cabinets and shelves. Thousands of different shaped bottles and cauldrons sat upon them. Some of the more common substances I recognised such as _Lacewing Fly _and _Unicorn hair. _Others, towards the top row of shelving were unidentifiable.

"This is my seat, but the one next to me is free." said Adam as he sat down in the third row in front of a cauldron and measuring supplies.

The rows started to fill out as more students entered the classroom. I noticed that Marcus Flint had waited for his 'co' as Cedric had called it before entering the dungeon. The door behind the desk swung open, from it entered a very tall pasty man. He had a long hooked nose and should length, greasy black hair. His eyes, like Flint's, looked jet back. This must have been Professor Snape.

"Good afternoon." he said in a serious monotone kind of voice. "N.E.W.T.S Potions, let me underline to you is probably going to be the most difficult subject you will be doing this year. I am not going to tolerate late homework or the incompletion of class tasks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." piped up some of my braver classmates.

"Good. Good." said Professor Snape, circling the desk. "I trust every one of you had purchased an your own copy of _Advanced __Potion Marking _by _Libatius Borage _and _One Thousand Magical Herbs _by _Phyllida Spore._"

"Yes." said the class once again.

"Well like in the other N.E.W.T.S courses we will start of with a bit of revision. So open your_ Advanced_ book to page one hundred and thirty seven. Today we will be brewing a simple _Draught of Peace_. Most simple minds believe it is difficult but can be completed in forty five minutes...if done correctly." said the professor pausing, as his gaze moved to where the majority of the Gryffindors sat, Wood and Angelina amongst them. "What are you all starring at? Do you think the potion will produce itself? You all know where the ingredients are. We will be working in pairs today due to the set of new copper cauldrons not being delivered on time...again."

"Partners?" asked Adam. He and I were the only sitting in the row meant for four people.

"Sure." I said, "I'm not quite sure where the ingredients are that the Professor speaks of are located unfortunately."

"Don't worry, I'll get them." he said. "I know the ingredients of by heart. Like Snape said, it's a very simple potion. You can just open to the procedures page. I'm not that good, don't remember that bit."

"Cedric told me you are the best in the year in Potions." I said, grinning up at him as I did what I was told.

"That boy's delusional." he said as he got up to retrieve the ingredients.

"_The Draught of Peace is ironically is difficult to complete correctly. The brewer must complete all steps with the uttermost care. If the brewer fails to do so, drastic consequences can occur. For example in too much of one ingredient is added the drinker can fall into a deep sleep, possibly irreversible." _I read the instructions quietly to myself.

"I've rarely come cross such a difficult potion." I said to Adam as he placed _porcupine quills, _the five ounces of _moonstone,_ syrup of _Hellebrone, _powdered_ Unicorn horn _and a single _Valerian_ root in their own individual beakers and test tubes.

"Don't worry, if you do each step as it's written you'll explore the cauldron. I spend most of my time playing around with different potion recipes, it'll show you some tricks along the way. I little birdy told me you're amazingly smart too, so I guess we can learn from each other." he said.

"Sure. So what do we do first?" I asked.

"We have to add the first three ingredients on the list, mixed in the purified water." said Adam, "That's something a lot of people forget to do. In this case, purified water is essential. I should know, I ended up putting a kid in the Hospital Wing for three months because I forgot it."

"But it doesn't say it on the list." I said.

"Like I said, you have to learn a lot of things about potion making yourself." he replied, adding the ingredients, stirring them together with a long copper rod, several times clockwise. On the seventh turn he threw in one counter clockwise stir. I made a mental note of it. If even Cedric said he was good at Potions, he must have been very, vey good. He was about to chop up the root with the silver knife.

"Wait." I said, just before the blade pierced the root. "If you cut it on a slant more juice is produced and I read somewhere that the juices of a _Valerian _root emits the light silver vapour. A key characteristic of the draught."

"Go for it." he said, giving the knife to me.

The class continued to progress well. Adam and I worked well as a team, he did most of the siring and mixing where as I prepared the ingredients, due to my perfectionist nature, I made sure they were done just right. Cedric wasn't wrong when he said Adam was brilliant at what he did. He knew every trick to the potion recipe and how to receive the best result from each of the listed ingredients. I had a few potion brewing ticks up my own sleeve that I used, he commended me on them. When I looked up a few time to see how the rest of the class was progressing with their own draughts, I caught Professor Snape staring at me. I found it rather odd. He looked away when my eyes made contact with his. The rest of the class, like in Transfiguration, were advancing with their potions with little to no luck. A pair of Gryffindors down the back had already been sent to the Hospital Wing with elongated noses. Other student's cauldrons emitted exotic colours and odours. I took a peek at our own draught. It simmered under a strong flame, glowing a light peach, just like the book said it was supposed to, before adding the last ingredient; _Hellebrone. _The moment that Adam added the root I had chopped up, it started to omit a light silver vapour, like described in the book.

"We can add the final ingredient." said Adam, turning down the heat of the flame.

"Sure, we only have ten minutes left anyway." I said, "Let's hope it works."

"Keep your fingers crossed." said Adam as he poured the syrup of _Hellebrone _into the opaque liquid.

The potion started to bubble.

"Five minutes class." said Snape from his desk, moving to one of the rows at the back; his long, black cloak trailing him behind like a bat. "Then I will be checking on your success. From what I have seen so far, quite a few of you will _not_ be going to dinner tonight."

Our potion continued to bubble for about a minute until it started to turn transparent. Any traces of peach his completely disappeared from the cauldron. The light silver vapour started to raise and become thicker and more prominent. The musty smell that the potion originally emitted was completely gone.

"It says the draught should simmer for a while." I said, as I read the last line of the procedure.

"We don't have any more time for that." said Adam, "Sorry, Professor Snape, I believe that Miss Potter and I have completed the assigned task."

Professor Snape appeared in front of us in an instant, looking down at the simmering potion. I heard myself swallow loudly. He took the stirring rod from my grasp an brought a sample of our draught to his face. For a moment I thought he was going to drink it. I took a long sniff of it and placed the rod back into the cauldron.

"It appears to two of you have succeeded in completing the _Draught of Peace. _You may bottle your potion and choose a shelf on the left wall. You are about the only two students who have completed this. That will be five points to Slytherin... and...and... Gryffindor."

A cauldron dropped a few meters behind us, Flint sat there paralysed, his mouth open in disbelief.

**Lots of love; onefrozenheart**


	3. Smile for the Camera

**The BEST Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

**Chapter Three: Smile for the Camera**

**Thursday, 3rd of September**

"Alex, Alex, wake up, it's six thirty!" said Cedric, as he slowly shook me out of my slumber.

"Shit! did I oversleep again?" I asked, as I brought my hands to my eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them.

"No, no, we still have half an hour. You asked me to wake you at six thirty yesterday, so I was merely doing what you told me too." said Cedric, gazing out the window. "You have a nice view from here... Also, remember to take your Quidditch gear, we have those photos straight after our head girl and boy ones."

"I would have probably forgotten that, thanks Cedric." I said, as I got out of my bed, grabbing my wand from the bed side table, and flicking it, to straighten out the sheets.

I looked at my appearance in the full length mirror found to the left side of my bed, next to the window. I looked awful. Quite the horrendous site. My hair was still somewhat tied up, but I had a tendency to toss and turn throughout the night, so the once neatly done up bun, was somewhere half way down my back. My face looked even more pale then usual, causing the permanent bags underneath my eyes to be even more prominent. The pyjamas I was wearing weren't helping my appearance at all either. They consisted of a large muggle 'band t-shirt'; some kind of group called ACDC and the bottoms were just simple black tights that outlined my huge backside. I had put on so much weight over the holidays. Aside from studying and training, there wasn't much to do without either Fleur or Gabrielle around besides eat, and Mrs Delacour always made the best meals.

"Ewehhhhh..." I said aloud.

"What is it?" asked Cedric turning his attention from the window to me.

"My face." I replied, as I tried to flatten my side fringe, with no avail. I still looked as hideous as ever.

"I think you have a lovely face." said Cedric, grinning down at me.

"You don't have to be nice." I said, as I stormed past him and into my wardrobe and gathered the things I needed for the day. "Are you going to take your books or do we come back after?"

"Just leave them here. We will miss out on the morning classes entirely anyway. We can always catch up next lesson." said Cedric. "I also finished in the bathroom so we wouldn't have another awkward encounter."

"Thanks." I said, exiting my room.

I definitely wasn't a morning person. I liked to stay up very late though. Usually until one or two in the morning, reading, writing or learning different spells. Some people found my hobbies rather boring but I had no idea how anyone can become bored of magic. I mean it's magic! I remembered when I was little, after Harry and I were split up and I lived in France, I couldn't wait to get hold of a wand. Picking up my wand at _Ollivander's Wand Shop _was probably the best day of my life. I received a Phoenix feather wand made of redwood about eight and a half inches long with unusual embellishments along its hilt. Since then, there hadn't been one day where I hadn't put it to use. Unlike in England, witches and wizards in France are allowed to preform magic at the blooming age of eleven. I think that is what gave me the the advantage, since I delve into the different branches of magic at such an early age.

I entered the bathroom, a cooling sensation ticked my feet as I walked barefoot across the cold, smooth, tiled floor. I turned on the shower, but stared at the pool sized bath longingly. I had to make good use of it in the foreseeable future. The warm water relaxed all my muscles that had become tense from moving around all night. I chose one of the multiple bottled shampoos from the shelving in the shower and rubbed it into my hair. It smelt nice. A sweet combination of both fruits and assorted flowers. I took the matching lotion and quickly rubbed down my whole body. I stood there for a few moments, as the water washed away the foam I had built up. Hopping out of the shower, I grabbed my undergarments and quickly pulled them on, along with the rest of my uniform; buttoned up shirt, kilt, socks, shoes, jumper and cloak.

"We've have fifteen minutes to get down to the steps Alex!" called Cedric from the common room.

"I'll be done in five!" I called back.

I quickly whipped out my wand and muttered a spell to dry my hair. It instantly sprang back to its natural wave like curls. I opened my door in the left vanity unit, pulling out my brush, bobby pins, hairband and a black piece of ribbon. I brained the small section of hair right after my fringe and pinned in back with the rest of my hair, pulling it into a plain pony tail. I exited the bathroom as I tied the ribbon into my hair.

"Are you ready?" asked Cedric as he picked up his Quidditch gear.

"Yep, you?" I asked, doing the same.

"Yeah, but Alex, you haven't eaten anything." said Cedric.

"I usually skip out on breakfast. There's never enough time in the morning." I replied.

"You have to eat Alex." said Cedric walking into the corridor that connected the common room to the exit of our quarters.

"Please, did you see me last night? I ate like a whale. Trust me Cedric, I'm not hungry, I'll eat later." I said, following his lead.

"Fine. We better hurry up. Otherwise we are going to be late." said Cedric, quickening his walking pace.

"It's not my fault that my steps aren't as long as yours since I'm so bloody short!" I exclaimed, as I practically jogged after him.

The castle was quiet at that time in the morning. While walking through maze corridors, we only bumped into the one or two odd ghost and prefect, roaming around, or taking part in their morning posts. As much as I hated mornings, I quite liked the domineering silence, coupled with the echos of Cedric's and my footsteps. We finally made it the Great Hall. The plan that Professor Dumbledore had given us yesterday, informed us that the teachers were going to have their photos done in the Great Hall, during our photographs. and it was not wrong. All the teachers, including Hagrid, congregated in the hallway that Cedric and I had two nights ago, at the opening feast.

"Ah, Miss Potter and Mr Diggory, I see you have arrived just on time." said Professor Dumbledore, emerging from the sea of teachers.

"Good morning professor." I said.

"I trust you have slept well. I have been hearing so many good things about you." said Professor Dumbledore, smiling.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know why teachers kept praising me. I mean I had only been in classes for a day.

"Yes really. Do you know why you were chosen for the position of head girl?" He asked, completely disregarding Cedric's presence.

"Honestly, no professor. I was actually going to ask you when I received the opportunity." I said.

"Well, I looked over your Beauxbatons reports and they were splendid. You proved to show skill on both the Quidditch pitch and classroom and I applaud you for that." said Professor Dumbledore, patting me on the shoulder. "You are very much like Mr Diggory here. The two of you will work well together. I better be off, you know how these photographers are like Mr Diggory."

"What did Dumbledore mean when he said _"you know know these photographers are like"_?" I asked Cedric in confusion, as we went to the main steps through the castle's main entrance.

"You'll see." said Cedric, pushing open the door. "The company Hogwarts hires is a group of crazy, old photographers. They tend to be a bit special. Perverted, I mean. But as long as you do what they ask you to, they have no reason to push the provocative poses."

"That's disgusting." I said, exiting the castle after Cedric.

"You must be the head boy and girl." said a man, standing in front of us.

He was quite young, maybe mid thirties. He wore bright cyan robes which highlighted the blue in his eyes.

"That would be us." said Cedric. "Cedric Diggory."

"Mr Mason." he replied, taking hold of Cedric's politely, outstretched hand. "And you must be the legendary Alexandra Potter."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well! We have no time to loose. Drop your belongings behind the door and we will get right to it. So much to photograph, so little time!" he said, grabbing the camera around his neck.

Cedric and I did as we were told, and returned to the steps.

"Now, we will start of simple." said Mr Mason. "I just want you two to stand at the top of the stairs, next to each other, looking right at the camera. No smiling."

Cedric and I took a few steps backwards and looked into the camera, as we were instructed to. The camera went absolutely wild. Mr Mason first did some distance shots and continued to come closer towards us, creating really odd angles with the camera. He proceeded to come even closer to us with the camera until he was only centimetres away. It made me feel very insecure.

"Now Alex, if it's okay for me to call you that. Could you please take this magazine and hold it under your arm. Cedric, please retrieve your broomstick." said the man.

I took the magazine from him. It was titled "Boyology?" Was he crazy? No way was I going to take photos with a magazine that had half naked men on the cover.

"Sorry sir, I don't think you gave me the wrong magazine." I said.

"No, Alex, I'm pretty sure I did." he replied, adjusting his camera lenses.

"Okay, let me rephrase myself. I am not going to be taking photos holding a porn magazine!" I said, raising my voice a little too much.

"Well then, take this." he said unenthusiastically, grabbing the magazine and throwing it back into his opened suitcase. It was a thick book which I recognised to be my Transfiguration text book.

"Thank you." I said, taking the book from him.

Cedric returned with his broom stick.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered.

"Now. Alex stand in front of Cedric and swing your arm around his neck and give me a pout. Remember to show the book you are holding. I want this photo to read _Hogwarts is full of hot and intelligent girls._" said Mr Mason. I opened my mouth to protest but Cedric nudged me, as though telling me to just go with it, like he had said before. "Cedric, could you please put the broomstick vertical to the floor a try to lean on it."

"Yes, sir." said Cedric.

Once again the camera clicked away. I was getting rather annoyed with the photographer. He irritated me with his stupid ideas and annoying camera. I had to try very hard to resist the temptation to jinx him. I just wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Now you can put away your possessions once again." said Mr Mason. "Cedric, please take a seat at the centre of the stairs. Alexandra, take a seat in his lap and cup his cheek as through you are about to kiss."

WAS THIS GUY RETARDED OR WHAT?! Nup. No way was I going to do that. Imagine if these photos were to make it into the photo album or even the year book. What would the whole school think? That he and I did these photos willingly? Urgh, screw this crap.

"Come on Alex." said Cedric, beckoning me towards him.

I couldn't believe that he was going through with this!

"Are you serious!?" I mouthed to him as Mr Mason adjusted the lenses of his camera again.

"Just get it over and done with." replied Cedric, straightening his tie.

"Fine. Last ridiculous photo." I replied.

"Why are you questioning my photographic creativity?" asked Mr Mason as he attached his camera to a tripod.

"I'm not."I replied flatly.

"Good, good." he said, "Come on, now hop into Cedric's lap. A handsome young fellow such as him? You should have no trouble resisting."

"I'm not that shallow to base someone purely on their looks. I like Cedric, not because of his looks, but his intelligence and personality." I snapped. Shit, I didn't mean I _liked _Cedric like that. But it was too late to take back those words. "Urgh. Not like that."

"Ohohoho..." said Mr Mason, looking as though his birthday had come early. "I think I have completely changed my artistic view on these photos. The new title should be _Head Student's in Love._"

"How about... _Hogwarts' Heads, s_imple as that." I suggested, my annoyance was becoming more and more evident every time the stupid _crack pot, old fool_ opened his big mouth.

"I'm sorry to say this, as intelligent as you are, you know nothing about photography." said Mr Mason.

"Whatever." I replied as I took my seat in Cedric's lap.

"Sorry for putting you through this." said Cedric.

"It's not your fault." I replied, bitting my lower lip.

"Now that's the action I want! Good, good. Brilliant!" yelled Mr Mason, jumping around us. "And I thought you were bad at acting! Now place your hand on his cheek as though you are about to kiss him!"

I leant forward and placed my hand on his cheek. Apart from the hug yesterday, Cedric and I obviously did not have much contact since I had known him for only a couple of days. His skin was surprisingly soft. I bit my lower lip again. No words needed to be said. I just stared into his grey eyes. I felt his warm, minty breath on my face as his hand snaked around my waist. Usually, when put in such a situation, I would kiss the person. But this was Cedric Diggory. My fellow school head and the enemy when it came to Quidditch. I was _not, _going to kiss him. He was a heart breaker, simple as that. Fooling around, I could cope with... I wasn't going to do anything with this boy, as hot as he was... I had to give him credit for that; and smart too! Cedric had obviously noticed the war that was commencing in my head.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." I said as I glanced at my watch. "Oh no! Look at the time Mr Mason, Cedric and I have permission to leave early since the next group of photos are at the Quidditch pitch."

Without another word I stood up, grabbing my belongs and walked down towards the Quidditch pitch, Cedric hot on my heels.

"Alex! ALEX!" he called from behind me.

"What?" I asked, refusing to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That stupid photographer is what happened. STUPID SEXIST BASTARD." I yelled. Cedric ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around.

"I know. I'm sorry Alex." he said, he gorgeous grey eyes meeting mine. I felt all the anger I had only moments ago, evaporate.

"No, Cedric, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cracked the shits with you." I said, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"I still feel bad. It's unfortunate that this is the only wizard and witch photography company in England." said Cedric thoughtfully. "Slytherin and Ravenclaw are still getting their team photos taken, I'll show you where the change rooms are."

I followed Cedric underneath the grandstands of the stadium. There were four distinct hallways with each houses' emblem on it.

"So these are the change rooms and showers." said Cedric. "The one with the Gryffindor emblem is obviously yours. The girls and guys sections are split to the left of the corridor."

"Thanks." I replied and entered the Gryffindor change rooms.

Angelina, Alecia and Katie were already changed into their Quidditch gear. Now they focused on perfecting their image in the poor quality mirrors above the sinks.

"Hey Alex." said Katie, obviously noticing my arrival in the mirror she was using, while she applied her mascara.

"Hey." I replied.

"You better get changed quickly and do your face." said Alecia.

"Can't be bothered with make up. The photo shoot from this morning pissed me off. I don't care what I look like." I said, as I threw of my top layers of clothing, in one go. It was going to be a long day.

"But it's like, photo day." said Alecia. She was definitely the most beautiful but ditzy out of the three Chasers on the team.

"Yeah I know. Just in a bad mood. Don't care what I look like. I just want today to finish." I said, pulling up the cream coloured tights.

"You ok?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know, this morning was annoying enough and something just snapped within me. I can't really place my finger on it. You know when one thing goes badly, and everything else seems to get to you afterwards." I replied tucking in the laces of my Quidditch boots.

"You know, I'm here if you need to talk about anything okay?" said Angelina.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Ange, means a lot. I'll come to you when I need it. Right now I just need alone time." I replied. "But obviously I'm not going to get any of it since it's photo day and all."

"Naws, Alex. You can talk to me as well. I'm a good listener." said Katie, tying up her brown hair.

"Seriously guys, thanks. Like I said, it means a lot. I'll come to talk to you when I, myself, figure out what's going on in my head." I replied.

"Come on, the boys are probably already waiting." said Alecia.

We departed from the change rooms and into the pitch. Oliver, Harry and two identical red headed boys I didn't know, stood together in a circle with their broomsticks in their hands.

"Hey." said Angelina as we approached the group. "Alex, this is Fred and George Weasley. Ron Weasley's two older twin brothers."

"Hi." I said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Fred." said the boy on the right.

"And I'm George." said the other.

"Pleasure to meet you too." they said in unison.

"Oliver told us that you play Seeker with Harry." said George.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"You guys should see her fly." said Harry, "She's better then me."

"And Harry is obviously retarded." I said, gently nudging Harry in the ribs. "I just like flying, that's all."

"Can't wait to see you at Quidditch practise then." said Fred. "...Speaking of it, Oliver, I'm sorry to say, you have completely lost it! Our yearly timetable is filled with training!"

"If you want to be the best you have to practise. This year we are brining home the cup." said Wood seriously.

"He's got a point. I don't remember the last time Gryffindor brought home the cup. Slytherin gets it each year. And we have some competition with Hufflepuff since Diggory's Seeker." said Angelina.

"Is he really _that _good?" I asked. Obviously I had never seen him play.

"Hufflepuff's star Quidditch player." said Alecia.

"Can't wait to play against him then." I said. "When does Quidditch training actually start; I need to get up in the air again."

"Well technically, we still have to host try outs, even if we have our team is confirmed since I don't want to peeve off McGonagall, and they are on the thirteenth of september. After that, training starts on a friday night, on the twenty fifth."

"That's ages away!" I said. "Oh and I'm coaching first years with Diggory, by the way Oliver, starting this saturday."

"You can't!" exclaimed Oliver. "He can't know our tactics!"

"Relax, I won't show him what I can do." I said. "Doubt there will be a first year like Harry again, so don't worry."

"Fine. As long as you stick to the basics." said Oliver, his lips turning into a fine line.

"So, you must be the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" said a short blonde haired man.

"Yes Sir." said Oliver.

"Ahhhh! Miss and Mr Potter." he said. "Great, great pleasure. I'm Jonah Genkins."

"Pleasure to meet you too sir." I replied. It wasn't really a pleasure. I didn't want to be there. If these photos where going to turn out like the pervious ones, he could suck a fat one.

"Now, before we start, could I please have a photo with only the two Potters." he said. Harry and I followed him into the centre of the pitch with our broomsticks. "Now please place yourselves next to each other, that's it. Harry, hold your broom across your chest like Alexandra is."

"Can I have a moment?" I asked.

"Yes, what would you like?" asked Mr Genkins.

"Could I just take a few rounds around the pitch. I promise It'll only take a minute." I pleaded. I had to get rid of the bad mood before I said something to someone I would regret. "I'll preform better in the photos? Right now I'm feeling _very_ uncooperative."

"Fine, only a minute, you can go as well Mr Potter." said Mr Genkins as he turned to the rest of the team. I didn't quite hear what he had said to them since the moment he said 'fine' I was already up in the air.

"Race you to the castle and back!" called Harry.

When I first met Harry it was kind of awkward. I guess it would be for anyone who I just found out about a sibling they had no idea existed. It was tough work, building Harry's and my relationship up, even if we _were_ blood related. At one point it was going nowhere until I asked him to go for a fly with me. We connected instantly. Our love of Quidditch allowed us to spend a lot more time together.

"Fine!" I called, "But let's make it more interesting, we have to exit through one of the stadium openings!"

"But Hufflepuff are taking their photos there!" called back Harry.

"Exactly." I said back winking. During the holidays Harry and I discovered that we didn't just share the love of Quidditch, but also the love of defying Wood's authority. It was quite a scene watching Wood become all flustered and angry. He would try following us on his own broom, but the Firebolts were too fast for him. He would eventually give up, realising he couldn't win with us.

"On the count of –GO!" yelled Harry as he dipped down towards the exit, closest to the change rooms.

"BASTARD!" I called, following him.

I spent more time on the dip then he had. Quickly measuring out the angle that I had to drop to avoid crashing into the ground. I leant down, and allowed the Firebolt to fall. My heart felt as thought it was at my throat. I leant forward to increase the speed. I only saw the startled Hufflepuff team for a few split seconds before I zoomed out of sight. Harry was only a few meters in front of me. I continued to increase speed. I had no idea how I was going to stop with the amount of acceleration I had exceeded. I allowed Harry the few meters breathing space as we approached the castle. Harry flew over the Astronomy tower and made a sharp turn around the tip. I felt my eyes start to water as I did the same. Harry now started to accelerate, pointing his broomstick downwards. At this rate he was going to make heavy impact with the floor. I, myself, accelerated but not at such an acute angle. We were only about fifty meters away from the entrance. Now it was my turn to increase the speed. I leant forward and zoomed through the air, overtaking Harry.

"I DON"T THINK SO." he yelled, attempting to overtake me.

"I WON!" I yelled back. My success only lasted a few moments. The few seconds between entering the pitch again, colliding with the ground. Harry fell on top of me.

"Owwww." he wailed.

"You ow? Think about how I feel." I said, trying to shake him off me. "Get off!"

"Sorry Al." he said as he stood up, dusting the dirt of his robes.

"That was awesome!" I said. "Surprised I didn't hurt myself too badly."

"That was _MAD_ flying!" said Fred. I took a step forward towards the team. I strong jab ran through my ankle.

"SHIT." I said, a little too loudly.

"What is it?" asked Wood.

"Oh nothing. Just a sprained ankle, it will be fine." I replied.

"Now can we get back to the Potters photo." asked Mr Genkins.

"Sure sir!" said Harry with a lot more enthusiasm then he had before.

Harry and I stood to each other grinning. Mr Genkins asked us to do quite a few positions. One with my arm around Harry's shoulder. Another with us hovering about a meter of the ground. Another one with us sitting on the pitch, leaning against each other. I preferred Mr Genkins' photography a whole lot more then Mr Mason's. Genkins' photography was basic, just how I liked it. He asked the whole team to line up in a straight line so he could do some head shots. Then he placed Harry and I sitting next to each other on the ground with the Chasers standing behind us and Fred and George on one side, Oliver on the other.

"Now," began Mr Genkins, "Ah, here are the rest of the teams."

I turned around and one, by one, each team filed in. I quickly analysed each team. Slytherin only had boys on the team. They were all from my year except a rather tall, bolnde, boy I recognised to be Draco Malfoy from Harry's year. I remembered Harry telling me about him, how in his second year he was put on the Slytherin team because his father, who purchased Nimbus 2001s for the whole team. Ravenclaw was also predominately boys, except for one Asian girl in the back. Harry had mentioned her as well. I think her name was Cho Chang or something. It was a well known fact that Harry had the hots for her. Hufflepuff was obviously Cedric's Quidditch team. They had two girls on the team. I think they were Chasers. Besides Gryffindor, it didn't seem that girls were a popular addition to the team.

"Now can we please have you line up in height order." said Mr Genkins. Well this was going to be humiliating. Even Cho Chang looked taller then me!

We ordered ourselves in accordance to height, and as I had expected, I was the shortest. The Slytherin team made up most of the end of the line. I felt kind of nervous playing against them. Gryffindor may have had their speed going for them but if one of us would get conked on the head by one of those guys, we would be done for.

"Can I now have..." started Mr Genkins "Ms Potter and the over shorter people over..."

Like the other house Quidditch photos, the whole Quidditch team photos went rather well. He had as up in the air or standing most of the time. Harry and I both fought the urge to do our own thing up in the air. It must had been our father's Seeker blood influencing us. Mr Genkins dismissed us all, except for the Quidditch captains, since those were the photos that were going to take place next.

"Oh and can Ms Potter stay behind for a moment?" he asked as I turned to leave.

"Yes, sir." I said. "What would you like?"

"Could I just have a few photos of you and Mr Diggory? Since you both play Seeker and are Hogwarts' head students."

"Yeah sure, Mr Genkins." I said.

"I see your a lot cheerier after that performance Harry and you did up in the air. People weren't wrong when they said you're a fantastic flyer." said Cedric.

"Oh that?" I asked innocently, "That was just letting off some steam. I've heard some good things about your Seeker skills as well Mr Star Hufflepuff player."

"I'm guessing Wood is not the one who said that about me. He hates me." said Cedric, grinning.

"I don't think Wood hates you, it's just all about Quidditch for him." I replied.

"Oh, enough chit chat! The both of you." said Mr Genkins "We are running on a tight schedule."

"Sorry!" we said in unison.

After a few different positions on the surface, Mr Genkins had a rather odd request.

"I'm going to take a bit of a different shot with the two of you. I want the two of you to fly up to the hoops and sit on them. I will be up there in a second with my camera." he said.

"Urm... okay." I replied, mounting my broom. It was time to play my flying skills down. I slowly hovered into the air and towards the hoops.

"I'm not stupid Alex, I know you can fly better then that." said Cedric, going at the same pace as I.

"And _I _know you can fly better then _that_." I replied.

"Well, if you're not going to show me what you're capable of, why should I show you mine?" teased Cedric.

"Fair enough. I'll find out what you_ are _capable _of _when we are in the last couple of seconds behind the snitch..." I replied. "Oliver wants me to play that game in particular. That's not until December, and as I recall, you have a game against Ravenclaw so I get the advantage of watching you play."

"Touche." he said.

These second set of photos of Cedric's and mine, took forever. Almost forty five minutes. Quite annoying actually, since it felt like we were doing the exact same thing in every shot. I was happy that I was missing out on Herbology though. It was such a stupid subject. I really didn't care at all about plants. It wouldn't do me any good in the future. Well, expect if I woke up one morning and decided I wanted to become a herbologist. Kudos, to those who actually find something interesting in such an unimportant subject.

"Okay, now Ms Potter, you can leave." said Mr Genkins.

"Thank you sir." I said and hopped off my broom, leaving Cedric, Oliver, Flint and the head of Ravenclaw to do their Quidditch captain photos.

I dawdled back to the change rooms, maybe if I was lucky I would be able to miss out on Herbology all together. I took my time taking of my Quidditch robes, folding each of them neatly as they came off. I walked up the hall that connected the change rooms to the rest of the stadium, I bumped into Oliver.

"Hey." he said. "You're still here? Your photos finished about half an hour ago."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't really want to go to_ Herbology _so eh." I replied.

"What do we have now?" asked Oliver.

"Well, technically I have double Arithmetics after 'break', so I think that means you have an elective or something." I replied, "But you better get changed quickly since all of year seven are due in the Great Hall for the group photo. I'll wait for you if you like."

"Yeah, thanks, that would be nice," He replied grinning, "I'll only be a second."

Oliver stayed true to his word. I only stood around for five minutes until Oliver came jogging out of the change rooms.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Let's go." he said.

I followed Oliver up the steep slope towards the castle. The landscape was another differing feature between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Hogwarts' grounds were huge. With the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest along with heaps of open space; miles and miles of it. Beauxbatons, however was a lot smaller but better kept. A bit like a palace really. We had quite a bit of greenery, nothing in comparison to Hogwarts though. Everything at Beauxbatons was perfectly manicured. From the lawn to the blackboard after class. We prided ourselves on the intricate garden designs our gardeners came up with. The gardens always smelt amazing with a blend of exotic flowers and plants. If you were to look at the grounds of Beauxbatons Academy, from a bird's eye perspective, you would see the the entrance path had been styled in the crest of the academy. I guess I noticed these things because Beauxbatons was just the more expensive version of Hogwarts. The girls in my year were a perfect example of it with the re-wearing of pervious outfits rule.

"Bloody hell. I'm going to develop a six pack by the end of the year." I huffed, struggling to keep up with Oliver.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Have you seen Beauxbatons' grounds? They are tiny compared to this." I replied.

"Never have seen them to be honest." said Oliver, "Come on, not long to go."

At last we reached the entrance hall. Most of the year were already lined up in accordance to house. I followed Oliver through the stretch of students until we found Angelina and Katie in the Gryffindor group on the far right hand side.

"Hey guys!" said Angelina, "You just missed out on the best, bludgiest lesson of Herbology."

"Really?" I asked, unenthusiastically. "What did you guys do?"

"Repotted _Mandrakes!_" replied Katie, "We learnt that in year two!"

"We should be grateful that we are starting of easy." said Oliver. "This year is going to just get so much harder."

"So true." I said.

A tall bearded man entered the hallway through the Great Hall. He had bright yellow and golden robes on, which I quite liked. He pulled out his wand and set it to his throat.

"ATTENTION!" he said, his wand increasing the amplitude of his voice. Most of the students ceased conversation, except for a group of Slytherins... why wasn't I surprised that Marcus Flint was amongst them? "Could we please have all of you, in two straight lines. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Shortest to tallest."

Not this again. It took ages for everyone to start cooperating. Surprisingly enough I wasn't the shortest in the year, I was the second shortest. That increased my ego a tad since I rarely found anyone shorter then me. Even in Beauxbatons. All the girls there were extremely skinny and petite. I just converted the petite aspect of the stereotyped Beauxbatons girl. My weight, however, left a lot to be desired. I was a size eight in clothing, all the girls at Beauxbatons were a six or under so I was considered a 'larger' size. Although I must admit my ego was inflated when coming to Hogwarts, since the average size for girls here was a twelve. We entered the Great Hall. In front of the teachers desk, where Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had made their grand entrance, was a huge stair like ladder. It was ten levels high! The head photographer ordered the shorter girls, such as myself, to take a seat at the front row, the taller girls behind us, and so on until the tallest boys, who stood in the back row. Apart from our delayed start, the actual photographs themselves went quite swimmingly. Although it _did _take another ten minutes of Snape threatening some of the Slytherins to cooperate. They found fun in jinxing people in front of them to grow horns and other different kinds of ears. They were obviously _very _mature. We were dismissed fifteen minutes late and I still didn't have any of my textbooks, just my Quidditch equipment, so I decided to head back to the quarters before possibly going to the second half of Arithmetics. Like Cedric said, we could catch up the next lesson. Or even just ask someone at dinner or over the weekend.

"Alex, Alex!" Cedric called, he had caught up to me by the second floor.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." he replied. "So what are we doing now?"

"Probably having lunch since we only have like twenty minutes left of Arithmetics and I'm sure Professor Vector will understand." I said. "Besides, we still have the leadership and individual house-year seven photos."

"Okay, sound good." said Cedric, following me in silence.

When we entered the quarters there were two owls sitting next to each other on the couch. They must have flown through the open window sometime this morning. I recognised the large white one to be Fleur's.

"B_eauté! Avez-vous un message pour moi de Fleur?_" I asked the owl. She just looked at me in confusion.

"What did you just say." asked Cedric, starting at me. "Did you just speak _French_?"

"Of course I did. What language did you think is spoken at Beauxbatons, since it's located in France." I teased, opening the light blue envelop.

_Dear Alex,_

_It feels like forever since I last talk to you!_

_I'm sorry I have not written to you lately, you know how the first week back at school is._

_I spoke to Madame Maxime, and she told me that you guys have Saturdays and Sundays off ... Now so do we apparently ... and Durmstrang too! Owl me why we can do something! Probably next Sunday as Maxime us working like crazy since it's school. Hogwarts is huge by the way! I lost nearly a thousand times trying to get to class ... Too bad we did not bump into each other ... : (_

_How is school going for you? Do you still hate Herbology? Do not worry, I'm with you on that one!_

_In addition, Maxim told us about the Yule ball, can not wait to go to ... what is the neighbouring village next to Hogwarts called again? Reply to me as soon as possible._

_I love you so, so, so, much!_

_From Fleur and bits from Gabrielle._

"That was a stupid question." said Cedric, "No wonder the Beauxbatons girl are so quiet. Do they know English at all? And what did Fleur say?"

"Well Fleur just told me about how she misses me and stuff, you know, the usual. She also told me Maxime had told them about the Yule Ball so apparently we have to start dress shopping now. Fleur also mentioned to me how big Hogwarts is, I agree with her on that one. Oh, and we have to learn English by ourselves, so we start little study groups, and do it by an English dictionary. The Delacours speak it at home though, so that's why I know it so well." I replied, as I took out a piece of parchment to write back on. "When is our first Hogsmade day?"

"Next saturday, I believe." said Cedric.

"Okay, cool. Feel free to read the other letter, I just need to quickly reply to Fleur." I said. I attempted to keep my writing as neat as possible replying back to Fleur, since I didn't want to get insulted about my terrible script. What was I going to write to her about? Well of course about seeing her on the saturday and about the opening feast. Her and Gabrielle always looked so amazing. I felt like the ugly duckling between the two. I had to mention that I agreed about the huge scale of Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall. She was a brilliant teacher after all.

_Dear Gab and Fleur, aka Liads,_

_I miss you both so much! It's ridiculous! I blame it on Beauxbatons early start to the year... I have nothing to do since you two have left me: ( I just get bigger and bigger; All I had to do was eat at home!_

_I saw the two of you at the opening feast, you were incredible! Trust Beauxbatons to use their magical butteries charm ... Because you know...it is quite new :P And Gabrielle, you just keep getting better and better._

_As for school, do not worry I know how the curriculum is at Beauxbatons ... so bloody intense! Hogwarts is a lot easier, but then again we just started school so it's mainly just revision... I must say that the Transfiguration teacher is so much better though!_

_Now, when can I see you two? I'm packed this weekend. I do not think I'll be leaving the quarters at all! So how about next Saturday, since it is a day Hogsmade (the city next to Hogwarts), so we can go down and have coffee and purchase clothes and equipment!_

_I miss both of you more!_

_Lots of love, Alex_

"Done." I said, after about fifteen minutes of writing. Cedric poured us two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"May I see it?" asked Cedric, "I'm fascinated by the French language. I have always wanted to learn it."

"Sure." I replied, handing the letter to him.

"So I'm guessing _'laid' _is Fleur's name in French?" asked Cedric, I just burst out laughing.

"Not quite." I replied, trying to resist rolling on the floor. "It means ugly."

"Why did you call her ugly?" he asked.

"Because we are sisters, it's what we do. That's how we show affection!" I replied. "If you look at her letter she addressed me as ugly too!"

"Okay then." he said, "Time to open the second letter?"

"Yep, go for it." I replied.

"_Dear Ms Potter and Mr Diggory, _

_I am sending you this letter to ask a favour. As you know, as head boy and girl you are needed to organise certain events. Thank you for sending us the draft calendar for this year. I have organised a meeting at lunch time for us to finalise the calendar properly. This meeting will take place this **Saturday**. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, as well as myself, will be there to guide you with preparations around the Triwizard tournament and other events. _

_I hope photo day is going effortlessly for the two of you!_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

_(Hogwarts Headmaster)_

"That's right after coaching the first years, isn't it?" asked Cedric.

"Not really, since it starts at like, what, seven thirty? And lunch is at one thirty so we'll have a bit of time in between." I replied. "The longest we'll be coaching for is, what, an hour or something?"

"You're right." he replied.

"Anyway we only have until one, now. Since leadership photos start _at_ one on the steps." I said, "We will have a full fifth period though, which is Charms for me and Care of Magical Creatures for you?"

"That's the one!" said Cedric.

"I'm hungry. I don't think we'll be eating until dinner at this rate, so how about I make lunch." I said, taking both of our glasses from the table.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook." said Cedric.

"Please I'm a _great_ cook. Want to hear the never ending list of things I can make?" I asked, a smile playing along my lips. In reality, I was actually a terrible cook like I had mentioned to him before.

"Please, do enlighten me." said Cedric.

"Well, don't get too upset... but I'm great at making cereal, I know the exact ratio of cereal to milk. I mean you don't want the cereal too soggy right. And then I know how to make... wait for it...toast!" I replied. "And, alas, the list goes on! I also pride myself in the skill of making _scrambled eggs! _You're impressed aren't you?" I said, as I started to laugh.

"Well, those certainly beat my cooking skills by miles." he replied chuckling. "How do roast chicken sandwiches sound?"

"Not as good as my sheer brilliance in the kitchen, but I guess it'll have to do." I replied, pretending to act extremely hurt that he didn't chose any of my _quality_ recipes.

Cedric went to the kitchen and started with the sandwiches as I entered the study to retrieve my Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms text books along with Cedric's Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts ones. He had already done some many small sweet gestures for me so now it was my turn.

"I got your stuff for you." I said as I threw both our textbooks across the lounge.

"Could you please get drinks?" asked Cedric, "Thank you Alex, you really didn't have to do that!"

"You do it for me so it was my turn to return the favour." I replied, "What would you like to drink?"

"Water will be just fine." said Cedric. I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge.

"_Aguamenti." _I muttered. A strong pulse of water shot out of the end of my wand, and into the glass.

"Well I would have suggested tap water, but that works too." said Cedric smiling.

"Sorry! Force of habit I guess." I said, placing the two glasses onto the table.

"I guess you use your magic for everything then?" he asked.

"Pretty much. In France we are allowed to use magic the moment we get our wands." I said, "For example, _Diffindo!_"

The lettuce that Cedric had been cutting suddenly chopped itself into fine slices.

"That's pretty cool." said Cedric, casting the same spell on the chicken.

"Well I must admit I was pretty impressed with your transfiguration in class yesterday. That was awesome!" I said.

"I took your hint. After the rabbit transfiguration, the dog was a piece of cake." he said.

"So are you putting your name forward to the tournament?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?" he replied.

"Nope." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want to risk it. Some of the tasks are absolutely barbaric. _People die in this tournament._" I replied.

"I still want to have a go, I mean if it's my last year at Hogwarts, I want to take advantage of every singe opportunity that this year will bring." he said, taking out the bread from the cupboard.

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it as well." I said. "Can't wait for Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon with Moody."

"Why?" he asked, assembling the sandwiches with mayonnaise, chicken and lettuce.

"Because I love it. Defence Against the Dark Arts is definitely my favourite subject." I replied. "What is yours?"

"Herbology and Transfiguration." he said, handing me a sandwich.

"Any reason why?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm naturally good at Herbology and I find Transfiguration absolutely fascinating." he replied. "How about you?"

"I think I want to become an Auror when I graduate so Defence Against the Dark Arts is a vital subject for it. Besides I top it every year." I said.

"Good on you." he said. "I guess I'll have some competition then this year."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I usually come first in Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures." he said.

"Urgh, please, give me your brains!" I exclaimed.

"Doubt you'll need them, the way you're going!" he replied.

"Trust me. I'm not that smart. I just like to think so." I said.

"Hey, we better start going, we only have ten minutes to get to leadership photos." said Cedric.

"True." I said, glancing at my watch. "Thank you for the sandwich by the way, it was amazing."

"Not a problem." he replied.

"Are we taking our books?" I asked, exiting the quarters.

"I don't think we have to since we still have the last have hour of lunch to spare after the photographs." said Cedric.

"Oh, ok." I replied. "Who is a part of the leadership group anyway?"

"Anyone who has a title. So that would be Quidditch captains, prefects and you and I. The teachers who are in charge of an individual house as well, I think." said Cedric.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You know how Professor McGonagall is in charge of the Gryffindor house?" said Cedric.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Well the other houses have their own teacher in charge. Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Flitwick for Ravenclaw and Snape for Slytherin." said Cedric. "That's why the four of them were mentioned in the letter Professor Dumbledore sent us in regards to planning."

"Really? I never really connected the dots." I said. "Silly me."

"It's alright." he said. "This is all new to you."

"Still, I have to keep on top of things." I replied, walking through the entrance doorway to the main castle steps.

"Ah, Miss Potter and Mr Diggory, you're here just on time." said Professor Dumbledore. "I believe you have met Mr Mason earlier today."

Not this guy again. Hopefully he would behave himself due to the headmasters presence.

"Yes, we have." I said.

"Now we have the two school heads, we can commence." said Mr Mason. "Could I please have the teachers in charge each to to stand on an individual step. Tallest at the back. So that would be, Professor Flitwick, you're on the first step. Next to him can I please have all the prefects and Quidditch captain from Ravenclaw. Behind you could I please have you, Professor Sprout and Mr Cedric Diggory next to her with all of Hufflepuff next to him. Professor McGongall, the step behind you and next to you Ms Potter, followed by the Quidditch captain and the rest of the Gryffindor representatives."

"Hello Professor McGongall." I said to her as I took my stance next to her.

"Ah, Miss Potter, how are you?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess, how about you professor?" I asked.

"Well, well thank you." she said.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore could you please stand behind Professor Snape?" asked Mr Mason.

Apparently Mr Mason was a photography perfectionist. He asked us to look in several directions when each photo was being taken. At one point he also told me to lean on Cedric. That annoyed me a little, but nowhere near the amount I was this morning.

"Could I please just have Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout with Alexandra and Cedric in between." said Mr Mason.

We did as he instructed. The last couple of photos were of Cedric and I with Professor Dumbledor since he _was _the Hogwarts' headmaster.

"Lets go." said Cedric when Mr Mason had positioned only the prefects. "There's only five minutes left of this session anyway."

"I thought you'd never ask." I said, following him back to the quarters.

"We've got nearly half an hour to spare." he said. "I thought you might show me this calender that you sent to Professor Dumbledore." said Cedric, as he took a seat on one of the arm chairs.

"Sure thing." I replied as I grabbed my planner of the desk and handing it to him.

"Wow. You're so organised!" he said, flipping through the yearly plan.

"Not really." I replied. "The key events on it are the Quidditch matches in green or yellow, I did it different colours depending wether Gryffindor is playing or not. The stuff in back it Triwizard Tournament related. Red is for exams and the darker blue is for school related things such as photo day and graduation. Oh, and the pale blue are the dances I was telling you about."

"That's really cool. Hogwarts never has enough of those." said Cedric. "Four this year. Now, imagine the dramas just itching to occur."

"Trust me, you don't know about drama until you have attended Beauxbatons. People start arguments about the littlest things such as the same colour nail polish and length of false eyelashes." I said.

"That sounds pretty bad." said Cedric. "Do you have any of your _dresses._"

"I only have the one for Spring, still need to find a Valentine's day one. I wanted to buy the Yule Ball one and the graduation one in the last week of holidays but Fleur insisted to go with me when we have a trip to Hogsmade." I replied. "What about you?...Well I am hoping you don't own any _actual _dresses, just dress robes."

"You're hilarious." teased Cedric. "No, my father has already bought me my dress robes but I think I need to owl him about clothing for the Valentine's and Spring dance."

"Those are ages away anyway." I said thoughtfully, "The closest one is the Yule Ball."

"It should be fun." said Cedric. "Wait until the rest of the school knows, it's going to become _very _intense."

"I can hardly wait." I replied sarcastically.

It was obvious that the two of us were trying to avoid the topic of who we thought we may wanted to ask to the dances.

"What are you doing in Charms at the moment?" asked Cedric "We did the _Avis _spell as well."

"I'm not sure, to be honest." I replied. "Like you know we did the _Avis_ spell as well so I'm not quite sure what we will be continuing with. Probably some more revision."

"Oh okay." said Cedric.

"What time do we have the year and house collective photos?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Urm... at five I think, so that means we only have about twenty minutes of Defence Against the Dark Arts, before we have to leave." said Cedric. "Somehow, I can't see Moody being very pleased about our early departure."

"You can tell him that we have to leave. It's going to be our whole class anyway." I said.

"And you don't think he scares me as much as he does you." teased Cedric.

"Touche." I replied. "Hey Cedric, you never told me about what relationship Flint and Adam had."

"Oh that? I'll tell you as long as you promise not to tell anyone." said Cedric seriously, "And I really, do mean _anyone_."

"I promise." I said.

"Well, as you can probably tell. Adam is gay. But he is still in the closet." said Cedric. That would explain the black eyeliner and amazing smelling cologne.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." I said. In reality I just thought he really cared about the way he looked but of course, I didn't want to admit that my gaydar was completely screwed.

"And well, Flint is bisexual." said Cedric. "But even less people know about that then about Adam's sexuality."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Flint!? Didn't see that one coming at all."

"Well back in year four our little friend, Flint had a thing for Adam." said Cedric. This story was becoming more and more unbelievable by every word.

"And what happened?" I asked.

"Well Adam had a boyfriend at the time and broke the news to Flint. He was hear broken. Since then he has become a complete idiot. Using girls and everything." said Cedric.

"How do you know Flint's bisexuality isn't just a rumour?" I asked.

"Adam is probably one of the nicest guys I know. He and I have been good friends since year one. He's the one who told me what happened." said Cedric. "There were many worse rumours spread, to do with him and Flint during the time."

"You nearly made me feel sorry for Flint for a moment there." I said.

"It was a real hard blow." said Cedric. "Still doesn't mean he should have become what he is now."

"Was Flint a good guy too at one stage?" I asked.

"Yeah, back in year one to three." replied Cedric. "I feel worse for Adam though, he blames what happened to Flint on himself."

"But he couldn't help it!" I said.

"Exactly. He and I talk a lot less now, since we only have a few classes together. But when we do have a decent conversation I do remind him that in now way was it his fault." said Cedric.

"Aw...poor thing. Adam really does seem sweet and genuine." I said.

"He is. Probably the most popular Slytherin there is." said Cedric.

"Hey, I don't want to cut this short but we should be heading to class." I said.

"Yeah, you are right." said Cedric.

"Have fun at Care of Magical Creatures." I said to him as we parted in our different directions.

"See you at Defence Against the Dark Arts." said Cedric.

I walked down the stairs to the second floor where I remembered I had Charms yesterday. I familiar voice called behind me. It was Lucy.

"Hey Alex." she said.

"Hey." I replied.

"How is photo day going for you? Any perverted photos yet?" she asked.

"Don't get me started with the photos I had to do with Cedric since we are head boy and girl. Those were terrible." I said. "I'm dreading when those photos are going to be published."

"Don't worry." said Lucy. "The whole school knows how these photographers work. It happens every year."

"It's so annoying." I said, following Lucy into the Charms classroom. We decided to take a seat in the front row today.

"How about you? What photos did you get done?" I asked.

"Well there was obviously the year photo and I also did the committee one due to the magazine." replied Lucy. "I don't get involved in much."

"It's all good." I said. "At least you'll have more time to focus on the N.E.W.T.S."

Before Lucy had a chance to reply, Professor Flitwick had entered the room and started to arrange his books to become the same staircase he had made the pervious day.

"Good afternoon class." he said. "Today we will be learning a charm most of you will probably be having a lot of fun with, but will leave the class in complete disarray. Can anyone tell me what the spell _Confringo _does?" The class was silent, I reluctantly put my hand up. "Ah, yes! Ms Potter."

"_Confringo, _pronounced 'kon-fring-goh' forces anything that it meets, to explode into flames._" _I said.

"Well done Ms Potter!" said Professor Flitwick. "Five points to Gryffindor! Now, like in our previous lesson could you please start writing out the notes for it. It will be a few pages pass the _Avis _charm."

"How do you know so much!?" said Lucy as she brought out her textbook.

"Just reading, I guess." I replied.

I haven't actually every tried the charm since I didn't know what magnitude the explosion would be at so at least now I had a chance to try it. Thank goodness this charm summary was a lot shorter then the one for _Avis _since I was just itching to complete the charm.

"_Confringo!" _commanded Lucy to her scrunched up piece of parchment, but nothing happened. "Urgh, stupid spell!"

"Don't worry, I never get spells on the first go." I said. _"Confringo!"_

Like I had suspected, nothing happened. I tried to focus myself on the spell. That's what usually happened when I read through spells. Once I got the hang of it, then would I practice it over and over again, until it became second nature. I mean during a duel, I wouldn't have time to think about casting the spell, I just had to do it. I pulled out another piece of parchment and attempted the spell again. "_Confringo!" _I said. There was a loud crack and the ball of parchment burst into flames.

"Good work, Miss Potter." said Professor Flitwick.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You can move onto the next spell..." he said.

"Oh no professor, I would like to master this one first." I said. An explosion occurred a few seats behind me.

"that's alright Miss Potter." said Professor Flitwick, his attention diverting to the person who had completed the spell successfully. "You can continue what you are doing!"

"_Confringo!_" said Lucy. Her ball of parchment started to singe, a few moments later it erupted into flames. "I did it!"

"See, it's easy!" I said.

"You're right." she replied, tearing out another piece of parchment from her book.

"What subject do you have now?" I asked.

"Potions with Slytherin." she replied. "Do you know how to get to your classroom?"

"Urm... Not particularly." I said. "Room seven hundred. Any idea where that is?"

"Oh that's on one of the towers. It's a funny room actually. It's away from all the other seven hundreds." she said. "I'd show you if I didn't have Potions with Snape. Ask Wood or someone to take you."

The rest of the lesson was quite fun. Lucy and I practised the _Confringo _charm on larger and larger pieces of parchment until at one point we had to put it out with water. The rest of the class also got that hang of it since it was revision after all. I personally hadn't ever learnt the spell, but the rest of the year obviously had at one point since Flitwick said it as revision.

I stood up to exit the classroom as Oliver passed me. He was going to Defence Against the Dark Arts too so I decided to ask him how to get to classroom.

"Hey Oliver. You have D-A-T-D-A now right now as well, yeah? Could you show me how to get to seven hundred?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." he replied. "Follow me."

He and I exited the classroom together and headed into a small corridor at the end of the first row of classrooms. We reached a spiral stair case that we had to go up. I think we passed about four levels until Wood told me we had to cross across the sixth floor to get to the room. We met another wide spiral staircase that headed upwards into a small tower. I assumed the classroom was on top of the stairs. I saw Angelina and a few others from my year climbing the stairs so obviously we were going in the right direction. We finally reached the top with moments to spare, and entered the classroom.

"Hey Alex!" called Cedric from the fourth row on the left side. "Here, have a seat, you have to be with me when I tell Moody about leaving early."

"Fine!" I said as I walked across the room, and took a seat beside him.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures?" I asked him.

"Alright. Apparently we are raising Blast-Ended Skrewts." said Cedric.

"What in the world are they?" I asked.

"Possibly an illegal breed mix of Maticores and Fire crabs." replied Cedric.

"I can't wait." I replied sarcastically, taking out my own copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._

Professor Moody entered the classroom from the large wooden door, behind the teacher's desk.

"_Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, good bye, the end. Any questions?" _exclaimed the professor. The class was dead silent. We just stared at him, too afraid to say anything.

"_When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which one of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" _he continued, as he scribbled down the number one onto the board. Next to it he wrote the word "unforgivable." Not a single person in the room said anything from the moment he had come into the classroom. Most of us were ridged in fear. His magical eye scanned the classroom. I mean, why was he teaching us Unforgivable Curses. They were forbidden. If one was to be reported using the curse they would find themselves locked up the in the wizard prison; Azkaban. It was obvious that Moody wasn't going to give us the answer to his question so I decided to answer it.

"_Three sir. The use of anyone of them will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." _I said as Moody wrote "Azkaban" with a number two next to it, on the board.

"I showed the fourth years these curses the other day and what they can do. So now I am going to show you too. _You need to know what you are up against, and you need to be prepared. So which curse should we see first..._Wood!" exclaimed Professor Moody as he took a step towards the desk where Oliver sat.

"Yes, professor?" he asked.

"Stand!" yelled Moody. Oliver did as he was told. "_Give us a curse._"

"_Well my dad did tell me about one." _said Oliver, in barely more then a whisper. _"The Imperius Curse." "Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Minestry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. __Maybe this will show you why." _said Professor Moody.

He walked to the front of the classroom where hundreds of different bugs were kept in different glass and plastic containers. He took out a small spider and pointed his wand at it.

"_Engrogio!_" said Professor Moody. The spider instantly grew about five sizes larger then it's original size. "_Imperio!"_

Professor Moody forced the spider to fly around the classroom. He forced it to run across the wall and tap dance on the floor.

"_Talented isn't she?" _he asked. _"What should I do with her next? Jump her out the window?"_ He flicked his wand to the opened window on the other side of the classroom. The spider dangled on the edge of the ledge. _"Drown herself?"_ With another flick he had the spider hovering over bucket of water on the other side of the classroom. "_Scores of witches, and wizards claim they only did you-know-who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Now here's the rub. How do we sort out the liars?" _

I don't know whether I felt rather suicidal or not but I decided to raise my hand, to let Professor Moody know, that the class was due in the hall in ten minutes, for the final photos of the day.

"Yes Miss Potter?" asked Moody.

"I'm sorry sir to interrupt the...exhilarating class." I began. "But as you know, it's photo day and both the year seven Hufflepuff and Gryffindor House are due in the hall for photos."

"That is true professor." said Cedric. Thank goodness he was supporting me!

"WHAT?" yelled Professor Moody, he started to turn red. "THIS IS RUBBISH. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TEACH ANYTHING WHEN I AM CONSTANTLY BEING ITERUPED BY THESE IDIOTIC PHOTOGRAPHS!"

Professor Moody grabbed the piece of chalk that sat on the black board and flung it to the other side of the room, barely missing a student's head. "Go!" The whole class sat silently. We were all fearing to move. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GO! OUT!"

We all grabbed out belongings and ran out of the classroom.

"WE ARE CONTINUING THESE CURSES NEXT LESSON!" yelled Professor Moody from the classroom.

The whole class was practically running down the stairs. One of the girls from Hufflepuff tripped, and started to tumble down the stairs, poor thing. I descended the staircase Oliver had previously shown me. I continued with my brisk walking pace down to the Great Hall. It took about ten minutes for the rest of the year groups to arrive. The would have probably arrived sooner if they too had Professor Moody. The same man who did the year group photo addressed us.

"Hello again." he said. "Could I please have you alined how you were previously. By house and from the shortest to tallest. Boys and girls separately. I will start with the Gryffindor. Followed by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and last but not least, Slytherin."

At last, after our photos, we were allowed to leave. These photos, that the man just did, definitely took the shortest amount of time from the multiple photos that had occurred today. It had been a long day, from seven in the morning until now; the clock had just struck six, alerting the conclusion of the session. I was glad I could retreat to the comfort of my warm bed. I wasn't really bothered to do homework. Nor did I think I was going to go to dinner. Moody didn't exactly tell us to do anything, apart from the scene he made about us having to leave early. As for Charms, the only work we were probably assigned from it were spells from the revision table, and those I knew like the back of my hand. Notes could be easily done over the weekend in between coaching and the meeting. All I wanted to do was sleep, I didn't even care if Mr Darcey found his way to my face again, as long as I was in bed. Thank goodness class was at the usual tomorrow, first lesson starting at nine.


	4. Flying Frustrations

**The BEST Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

**Chapter Four: Flying Frustrations **

**Saturday, 5th September **

Beeeeeep!... Beeeep!... Beeep!... Beep!..Beep..!

"Okay, okay!" I yelled at the alarm. "I'm up! See?"

I leant up in bed and opened my eyes. Mr Darcey was sitting on my feet, and the light that was gracing my room with it's presence, was minimal. My alarm clock read six forty five am, saturday the fifth of September. That meant I had broomstick flying coaching with the first years. I climbed out of bed and headed towards my wardrobe. Over the first week of school, I had adopted a new attitude; the quicker I got out of bed, the quicker I could have an amazingly warm shower, the quicker I could bundle myself up in warm clothing. Madam Hooch never specified what we had to wear in the note, and I wasn't bothered to go and ask Cedric, I doubted he was even up. He seemed to be one of those people who wake up early each morning on a school day but then, on a weekend, sleep the day away.

I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and my Gryffindor jersey. I received my jersey during the holidays by owl. Apparently only those who played Quidditch were issued one. It was a large pull over styled jumper made of scarlet and 'golden' (dark yellow) stripes with the Gryffindor crest on the breast pocket. It had a collar with buttons, which buttoned down to about three holes. At the back was a large number three. Above it, in the same white writing was my surname; "Potter." I pulled out a pair of white Converse and a random long sleeved shirt. I picked up my Firebolt from the corner of my room and crept as quietly as possible into the corridor which joint both Cedric's and my own rooms together. I sneaked downstairs into the common room, making sure I wouldn't wake Cedric.

"Morning Alex, how are you this morning?" asked Cedric from the kitchen.

"Oh hey." I said. "I though you were still asleep."

"Iv'e been up since six. We have coaching this morning remember." he said.

He too was wearing a Quidditch jersey, only his, obviously, was made from the colours of Hufflepuff; yellow and black. On the back of his he had his surname; "Diggory" and the number one. All Quidditch captains had the number one on theirs, since they were obviously the most important, Wood mentioned it to me the other day during Transfiguration.

"Yeah, I set my alarm early I could have the shower first, but that obviously failed." I said.

"I've already been in the bathroom so feel free to go." he said. "Are eggs and sausages good for you for breakfast? Since I was already making them for myself, but I made extra in case you woke up late."

"Naws, thank you Cedric, you really didn't have to do that." I replied. "I'll eat when I finish in the bathroom. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to wait?" he asked.

"No, no, eat, seriously. It's all good." I said and went to the bathroom.

I threw my clothing onto the bench and pulled off my pyjamas and stepped into the shower. I loved showers. I loved the way they managed to always put me in a better mood, regardless of what had happened. I always managed to have a stroke of brilliance in the shower for some reason. When I was alone in the dorms last year at Beauxbatons, I always sung to myself, spells that I had to memorise, or potion ingredients I couldn't quite put together. I exited the shower and quickly dressed myself, not too concious about my appearance. I didn't see why girls felt the need to layer on make up each day. I mean if a guy was only going to like you when you had make up on, or straightened hair, he's not worth it. I braided my hair into a fish tail and flicked it over my shoulder and left the bathroom.

"This is going to be terrible." I said to Cedric, grabbing some eggs and sausages that was left for me on the stove.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm horrible with kids. They just don't seem to like me very much." I replied. "And flying? That's second nature to me! I don't remember how I learnt it. It was what... fifteen years ago? You either have it or you don't."

"Well we'd have to start with the basic commands like _up _and stuff like that. Then we can sort them into groups depending on natural talent." said Cedric thoughtfully.

"The next hour is going to be torture." I said. "Brilliant eggs and sausages. I don't know how I would survive without someone who is as brilliant as you when it comes to cooking."

"Thank you Alex." he replied. We sat for a while in silence.

"So how do weekends work here at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well, Beauxbatons never had _weekends _so to speak. Our weekends only had a couple of classes in the morning, and then we could do what we wanted for the rest of the day. Is it the same at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"It's similar, but we don't have any classes all together." replied Cedric. "And as you probably know, from once to twice a month we can go down to Hogsmade for the day. Well, we have to be back by nine."

"Oh okay." I said. "Well this weekend is booked for me. So much homework to do! Which reminds me I need to find Adam to get Potions homework, since I have a feeling Snape is going to slaughter me if I don't do it."

"I heard he gave you points on your first lesson." said Cedric. "Congratulations. That is a _very _rare occasion. Especially that you are in Gryffindor. He hates Gryffindor the most."

"I wonder why that is." I said.

"Who knows." replied Cedric. "You better start finishing up, we are due on the lawn outside the castle entrance in twenty minutes."

"True. Which reminds me, I need my safety blanket a.k.a the Firebolt during the lesson but you can have it for as long as you want after coaching." I said. A huge grin spread across Cedric's face.

"You _really _don't have to do this!" he said.

"No. seriously it's all good Cedric." I replied, laughing at the dreamy expression across his face. "Take it as a payment for the splendid meals you made all week."

"I promise I won't destroy it." said Cedric, as he picked up both his and my plate, and took them to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I said. "And don't worry Cedric, I trust you!"

"We better get going." said Cedric as he picked up his Cleansweep from the corner of the room.

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically, grabbing my own broomstick.

We exited our quarters and walked down the grand staircase and through the castle's entrance. The season of autumn really started to show through; the colourful red, and multiple shades of brown leaves on the neighbouring trees. The chilly air also gave notice that winter was drawing nearer with the warm summer days long left behind. We crossed the lawn, I instantly regretted wearing mere canvas shoes since they were dampened by the dew that had condensed on the grass from the previous night. I followed Cedric down a small hill, taking a sharp turn to the left. There I saw about forty first years huddled around a woman. As we got closer, I realised that this was Madam Hooch, the school's flying instructor.

"Ahhhh...Miss Potter and Mr Diggory. I see you have arrived just on time." she said.

She was a tall thin woman in her mid fifties with short dark hair that had started to go grey. She had kind light brown, almost yellow eyes, and she wore an everyday black set of robes and a broomstick (Nimbus 2001) in one hand.

"We try." I said.

"Mr Diggory! Mr Diggory! I'm in the same house that you are, Hufflepuff, but I never see you in the common room, why is that?" asked Seamus Aarons, the same boy who was the first that had been sorted at the opening feast.

"Well, Alexandra and I have our own quarters because we are head boy and girl." said Cedric.

"Oh okay." said Seamus.

"So how are you going to do this?" asked Madam Hooch.

"Urmm, maybe two houses together, Gryffindor with Slytherins and then Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw?" said Cedric. "We'll go through the basic commands and then group them according to ability."

"Sounds good." said Madam Hooch. "So now, listen up, this is Mr Cedric Diggory. He plays Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and is also team captain."

"Hey." said Cedric, waving.

"And this is Miss Alexandra Potter. She plays Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." said Madam Hooch.

"Miss Potter!" said a dark haired girl, "What's a Seeker?"

"Well, it's the person who... don't worry we will get into the details of Quidditch once we learn to fly." I said.

"Oh, ok." said the girl.

"Now, Miss Potter here will be taking the Gryffindor and Slytherin house." said Madam Hooch. "So can everyone from the two houses make their way with their broomsticks to the other side of the field with Miss Potter."

"Come on." I said as a group of about twenty made their way with me to the other side of the field.

"Why do you have such a nice broomstick?" asked a taller boy with brown eyes.

"I got is as a birthday present." I said.

"Why do we get such ugly broomsticks." asked a girl.

"Well believe it or not, that's the kind of broomstick I learnt to fly on." I said. "Now can we please all get into a big circle and introduce ourselves and what house we are in."

"But that's _boring!_" said another girl.

"Well, I need to try and learn your names unless you want me calling you by girl number one or boy number three." I said.

"Okay." she said.

The group slowly formed themselves in a large circle, I noticed that all the girls stood together and the boys did the same. They were kind of cute, still in those stages where they believed the other gender had _germs._

"Well, I will start." I said, finding an empty space between two girls. "My name is Alexandra Potter and I am in Gryffindor. Your go."

"My name is Violet Clark and I am in Slytherin." said the girl with the blonde hair and bright blue eyes, next to me. She must have been a pure blood then, since Slytherins only did accept pure bloods into their house.

"My name is Eloise Dickens and I'm in Slytherin too." said the brown haired and eyed girl next to Violet.

It took about fifteen minutes to get through the group of twenty until we reached the girl to my on my right hand side with had green eyes and the same shade of blonde hair as mine.

"My name is Alexandra Black and I'm in Gryffindor." she said.

Her surname struck me as something peculiar since Harry's godfather, Sirius, also had the surname "Black." I knew the Black family was very rich and quite big, but I didn't recall hearing about any recent additions to Hogwarts, maybe it was just coincidence? I made a mental note to myself to ask Sirius later.

"Okay. Good. Now before we get into the actual game of Quidditch, we will be going through how to actually fly. I would like all of you to place your broomstick on the ground, underneath the hand with and say _up! _Like so." I said as I put my Firebolt on the ground and with my left hand, commanded it to hover. It did as it was told immediately.

"Up!"

"Up, _up,_ up!"

"UP!"

"_UP!_"

Most of the first years grasped the concept of _up _quite quickly, more the boys then girls. It was time to move onto stage two which was getting them to mount their broomsticks and actually get up into the air.

"Now, before you will mount your broomsticks, I would like you to listen very carefully." I said as I hopped onto the Firebolt, and push of the ground very lightly, just enough to be hovering a a meter of the ground. "When you get up in the air remember two very important things. One, leaning back will either slow you down or stop you all together depending how fast you are travelling. Leaning forward will propel you forward. Now have a go yourselves. Climb onto your broomsticks, remember to keep a tight grip, _you don't want to be sliding of the end_ and push of the ground."

I glanced over at Cedric to see where he was at. His group were at the stage of _up. _I was surprised that he was going at such a slow pace. But then again, he probably went through the safety procedures at the utmost care, by the end on the lesson I would probably have more casualties.

"Good work Alexandra." said Madam Hooch as she approached me. "You've got fifteen minutes. Then the two groups will merge and we will go through Quidditch balls."

"Sure thing Madam Hooch." I said. "now, as I was saying, have a go, don't be shy, kick of the ground."

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" yelled Alexandra a few meters away from me.

"Well done Alexandra!" I said as she hovered about five meters from the ground.

I flew over to her on my own broomstick. A few other students started to hover of the ground, their eyes widening with excitement.

"Okay, come on you can all do it!" I said. "Look Alexandra did it perfectly, it's not too difficu- good work Jacob!"

"I did it too Alexandra!" said Connor, a boy from Slytherin.

"That's the spirit." I said. "I promise it you won't fall off, and if you do, I'll be there to catch you."

"AHHH!" yelled Elliott, a boy from Gryffindor. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Calm down Elliott, you are gripping the broomstick to tightly, that's what's causing it to flow up so quickly, don't worry, just let loose." I said as I flew over to him. His knuckles were white from holding the broomstick so tightly, the moment he loosened them a little the broomstick stopped in it's tracks. "See, there we go Elliott."

"I did it too!" said a red headed boy from Gryffindor. I couldn't quite recall his name.

"See! It's not too hard." I said as a few more students floated up. Other students were having difficulty with actually getting of the ground, At least I could see that they were all determined to succeed. Thank goodness that they were still in the stage of wanting to be at class on time and do exactly as the teacher said. I, myself, used to be like that. I guess it was the thrill of finally going to school. It was tradition in Beauxbatons that all the other years hated the first years, since they were all such goody two shoes' and apparently it was no different at Hogwarts. During the week I managed to stop a fifth year bullying a first year and quite a few distressed first years had come to me asking how to get to class since the older students had given them the completely wrong direction.

"Now I want all of you to lean forward." I said, demonstrating the movement on my own broomstick. I accidental shot up into the air. I wasn't used to going at such slow speeds. I quickly swished my broomstick around and reared, to land safely on the ground.

"Now, don't do that." I said. "Don't worry, your broomsticks won't go that fast anyway."

"How do we get down from here?" asked Elliott as I mounted my broomstick again.

"here I'll show you." I said. "We're running out of time so I'll like all of you to follow my lead. I want you to all start tilting your broomstick downwards, very, very lightly. If you do it too fast you will collide with the ground. There we go, most of you have it. To those who didn't manage to get up in the air this time round, we will pick up on it next lesson."

"Miss Potter, could you please bring your students over to the crate. We will be going through balls now." said Madam Hooch.

"Will do!" I called back as we started to walk over to where Madam Hooch, Cedric, and his group of first years stood. "So, now we are going to go and rejoin the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and just go through some basics of Quidditch with you so you'll know what we mean when we make references to different Quidditch terminologies. By the end of the coaching season we want to have a mini match so we'll see how we go."

"Now, Miss Potter and Mr Diggory will go through the different Quidditch terms you will have to know." said Madam Hooch.

"Okay well. Do we all know what a Quidditch pitch looks like?" asked Cedric. The first years either shook or nodded their heads, a few of them mumbled yes' and nos. "For those who don't know take a look over there."

Cedric pointed the the Quidditch pitch that was a good ten miles away from us.

"That is the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch." said Cedric. "It is shaped like an oval and has three hoops that are fifty feet of the ground on either side. That brings us to our first player on the team. The Keeper. The Keeper does exactly as what his position suggests. He or she stops the Quaffle from getting thrown by the Chasers on the opposite team. If he or she miss and the Quaffle successfully gets it through the hoops, then ten points gets awarded to the opposition."

"Sorry sir, but what's a Chaser." asked one of the boys from Gryffindor, he obviously hadn't been exposed to Quidditch.

"We will get to that in a second. But first we will have a look at the Quaffle." said Cedric. "Alex, could you please get it out for me?"

I kicked open the brown worn down crate in front of is with a very old Hogwarts crest on the front. I picked up the large red ball placed at the centre of two black ones which where shaking around angrily under the black shackles which confined them; Bludgers.

"This is the Quaffle." said Cedric. "Quite light in make and as you can see has three shallowed parts for the Chasers to get better grip on it."

"Now Chasers are those who score the goals with the Quaffle." I said, Cedric gave the Quaffle to one of the girls in front to have a feel. "There are three on each team. Their objective is to get the Quaffle through one of the three hoops on the opposite end of the pitch and if they succeed, like Cedric was saying, they get ten points for their team."

"The next balls used to play Quidditch are very dangerous so I'm not about to let them out." said Cedric. "These black balls that are confined in this box are called Bludgers. They are enchanted to fly around very quickly, attempting to knock people of their broom. There are two Beaters on each team, they fly around with clubs."

"We don't have any to show you since each Beater is supposed to purchase their own club, since there are different makes." I interjected.

"Yes that's correct, thanks Alex, nearly missed that out." said Cedric. "And the point of the Beaters are to use their clubs to hit the Bludgers which are flying around, away from their team mates and at the opposition."

"Who would they want to do that?" asked a boy in confusion.

"Well, to make sure that their team mate the Bludger is going for won't get hurt. They want to make sure the Bludger hits the opposition to stop them from scoring." I said.

"The last and probably the most important ball of the game is the Golden Snitch." said Cedric, opening the tiny latch on the opening of the balls create.

"That, what Cedric is holding is called the Golden Snitch. Who ever catches it, wins one hundred and fifty points for the team." I said.

"Another important point you have to know about the Snitch is that not until one of the _Seekers _capture it, does the game of Quidditch finish." said Cedric.

"What if they never capture it?" asked one of the girls.

"Well they will at some point." I said. "Last years Quidditch world cup went for five days."

"Alexandra and I both play the position of Seeker." said Cedric. "We have to job of capturing the Golden Snitch."

"Is it very hard?" asked a boy with bright red hair.

"Ridiculously hard." I said. "The Snitch moves like lightning and as you can tell, it is very small."

"I'm going to let you guys get a feel for it but please don't let it go. I don't think Alexandra or I am up for capturing the Snitch at this hour of the morning." said Cedric grinning at me. "So all together there are seven players on eac-"

"Mr Diggory. Violet just let the Golden Snitch loose!" said Seamus pointing to the quickly disappearing Snitch behind Cedric's and my head.

"I'll get it." I said, as the Snitch started to plummet out of sight.

I mounted my broomstick, kicked of the ground hard, and chased after it. Since the Snitch hadn't been released in a Quidditch pitch it could go absolutely anywhere. I was lucky that I didn't loose sight of it from the beginning. The Snitch zoomed upwards at a very steep angle. I tilted my broomstick until I was nearly at ninety degrees with the ground. It suddenly ducked downwards, my body automatically moved so I was back on the Snitch's tail. The Golden Snitch was zooming forwards and I pushed forwards, commanding my broomstick to increase speed. I inched towards it, closer and closer. I finally caught it with one swift flick of the wrist. Once it was securely in my fist I took my time with slowing down my broom, down to where the group of first years, Cedric and Madam Hooch stood.

"Well, Mr Wood wasn't wrong when he said you were brilliant at Seeker." said Madam Hooch.

"Thank you." I said.

"Wow Alex. That was amazing!" said one of the first years.

"I want to be as good as you one day." said another as I secured the Snitch back into is casing.

"Playing against you will definitely be a challenge." said Cedric.

"It was a lucky catch." I said, grinning. "But thank you."

"Now, this wraps up our coaching for today." said Madam Hooch. "Please thank Miss Potter and Mr Diggory. Coaching will commence at the same time in a fortnight."

"Madam Hooch, do you mind if Cedric and I have a bit of a fly for a while." I asked.

"Do you need the equipment?" she asked.

"No, Madam." said Cedric.

"Then you need to ask no permission." she said, smiling at the two of us.

"Thank you." I called after her as she ushered the first years back to the castle, with the crate of equipment, under her arm. "Here you go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Cedric repeatedly.

"Calm down, you're reminding me of a little girl who has just received her first Barbie doll." I said as I placed the Firebolt into Cedric's outstretched hands.

"What's a Barbie?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Mind if I check out your Cleansweep?" I asked, but Cedric was already up in the air.

I picked up Cedric's Cleansweep. It definitely had a few years on it. It's handle was moderately scratched and some of the bristles on the end of the broomstick stuck up in odd directions. It was a lot more bulky then my Fireblot, and of course, a lot larger since Cedric was nearly two heads taller then me, therefore he needed a bigger broomstick size. Firebolts just came in the one standard size. I mounted his Cleansweep and propelled myself into the air. It was weird flying a broomstick, other then my own.

"This is absolutely spectacular!" called Cedric, as he whizzed past me, enjoying the new found speed that the Firebolt gave him.

"I know." I muttered to myself.

I leant forward, testing out the kind of speed that the Cleansweep granted me. Surprisingly enough, the speed was nearly as good as in the Firebolt. I tired to do a few sharp turns and dips. That's where the major difference between the Firebolt and Cleansweep came into play; the lack of fluidity. The Firebolt was like a bird in the air, it listened to my every flinch. It was actually quite hard to harness the Firebolt sensitivity spectrum when I first got it. The Cleansweep, however, required a lot more effort, especially with sudden turns up in the air, I nearly flew of the handle. All I could really do really do an the Cleansweep was gliding and well articulated turns. I didn't know how Cedric could ride such a broom, he obviously was'nt a bad Seeker.

After about twenty minutes of fly I decided I had enough, so I gently slowed down, and retreated to the ground. Cedric saw me getting off, and obviously took is a sign that I wanted to head back to the castle with my _own _broomstick, which wasn't really the case. He could have my broomstick for the day, I really didn't mind.

"That was amazing." said Cedric, coming to a harsh holt next to me.

"You can still have a fly if you like, I'm just going back to the castle because I have heaps of work to complete before the lunch time meeting." I said.

"No, no it's fine. That broomstick is awesome." said Cedric. "But I'm not used to it's sensitivity. How long did it take to learn to ride it?"

"Six months." I replied. "Every day, for six months."

"It's a given. It's labelled the best broomstick in the world though." said Cedric thoughtfully.

"Don't you agree?" I asked.

"No, I do, of course I do." said Cedric. "Do you mind if we take a pit stop at the Great Hall?"

"Of course not." I replied. "May I ask why?"

"I have decided to put my name in the Goblet of Fire." said Cedric. "What's the time?"

"Ten to ten." I replied. "Why would you want to put your name in for the Tournament?"

"Well it's my last year, I want to take advantage of everything that's given to us, as I have mentioned." replied Cedric.

"I've researched the Tournament and it is ridiculously risky. People die it!" I exclaimed.

"I've toped every class since year two. I think I'll manage." said Cedric as we approached the castle entrance.

"Let's hope so." I said.

I really didn't want Cedric trying to enter the Tournament. From what I researched people died in the tournament and the tasks were ridiculously difficult, hence why the Ministry had proposed a new age rule. The magical knowledge required was obviously that of a seventh year student. I didn't have any particular feelings for Cedric, he was a nice guy. I just didn't want to see anyone I knew participate in the tournament. At the least they were bound to get badly injured. I had given up on trying to persuade Fleur not to enter the tournament months ago, she just didn't want to hear it.

We entered the Great Hall, the same five tables parallel to each other. Groups of Hogwarts students in casual wear, sat in little groups at each table. Breakfast was obviously a bit longer on a weekend since students were still helping themselves to food. I realised that the tables had been split, to cater for the Goblet of Fire, which sat in the centre of the room.

"Alexandra! Alexandra!" called a familiar voice from behind me, I turned around to see who it was. Two Beauxbatons girls were walking towards me, in their full uniform, pointed hats included.

"Ahh, Jacqueline, Odette." I said, automatically transferring my English into the French alphabet. "How are you?"

"Ve missed you so much!" said Jaqueline, hugging me around my neck, making it difficult to breathe.

"Vis is ruee!" said Odette.

My ego dropped about ten places, once it hit rock bottom, it started to dig. The Beauxbatons girls were so beautiful. Jaqueline was about a size six in clothing and was a healthy foot taller then me but she still had her curves and boobs which I found thoroughly unfair. She had long, dark brown, straight hair and brown eyes, her skin, like all the Beauxbatons girls, flawless although slightly more tan. Odette was a fair bit shorter then Jaqueline but was just as beautiful. Her hair was the lightest of red with blonde streaks at the ends of her perfect ringlets, all natural. Her eyes were the same shade as mine, which made me feel only a touch better about myself. She too had a body to die for. It was just so unfair, why did I always have to be the 'biggest' girl at Beauxbatons.

"I missed you too!" I said, as I hugged each of them back.

"I don' know how you live here. Ve place is filfee!" said Odette.

"And zee women here are zo big!" said Jacqueline. "One girl told me she vas a zize 'welve!"

"I know, at least the girls don't starve themselves like we do." I said.

"Oh come now! Zey are zo ugly!" said Odette. I felt that practically everyone in the Great Hall was listening into our conversation. "How do di men put up viv vem!"

"_You can't say things like that Odette! Don't you see that everyone in the room is listening? We can talk about how ugly the girls are here later, right now please don't insult them, I don't want any of us to get hurt nor do we want to be hated, trust me!"_ I said quickly, switching into the French language, Odette was just asking to be bashed. I mean most of the things she was saying were true, that the Hogwarts girls were so much bigger in size then the Beauxbatons ones. But I had see quite a few pretty girls at Hogwarts, and since Odette was on their territory she really was stepping out of line insulting both the students and the school. I guessed that's what happened to someone when they went to a posh school for too long. Not all the girls were like that, though. Fleur was quite modest most of the time along with a few other of the girls.

"_I don't care what they think of us. I mean we are only going to be here for six months. But since you are one of them now I will leave the truth until you come over to our carriage. It's wonderful! We have our own food and everything. no wonder these girls are so fat, have you seen what they eat?" _said Odette.

"_Oh, don't be like that Odette, you know I will always be a Beauxbatons girl at heart!"_I said.

"_We know that, you are always welcome back." _said Jaqueline._ "Don't worry about Odette, most of the girls are a bit grumpy about these plans, having to do their final year at Hogwarts and all, unfamiliar territory, you know. At least we are flying back for a week to do our N.E.W.T.S back home. The classrooms are pretty good though!" _

"Aw thank you Jaqueline! It means a lot." I said. Jaqueline could be quite nice if she wanted to be, she was actually one of the more modest girls in Beauxbatons. "So has Beauxbatons put their names forward for the Tournament?"

"We, vis morning actually." replied Odette. "I still vink it's silly you don't want to put your name forward. You or Fleur could definitely win it."

"Ah, we've been over this, no way am I putting my name in the Goblet." I said. "We're are you guys now anyway?"

"Ve are at vee carriage." said Jaqueline.

"Oh, I wish I could go visit you, unfortunately I have too much work to do." I said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Jaqueline forgot a book, we were just coming to get it from our table." said Odette. "But we better be of now."

"Tell Fleur I said hello." I said, kissing each on them on the cheek as a goodbye.

"Ve vill!" said Odette.

"Au revoir." called Jaqueline.

"Je vous verrai plus tard! Adieu!" I called back.

"What was that about?" asked Cedric, I completely had forgotten that he was at my side the whole time.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you!" I said.

"Don't worry, they did seem like the nicest girls." said Cedric.

"Don't worry about them, if you get to know them, they are nice." I said. "They are just a bit annoyed that they are doing their last year here, instead of Beauxbatons, like Jaqueline said. Besides, I bet, if Hogwarts students were to go to Beauxbatons, they would have heaps to criticise too, it's just the Beauxbatons girls are a bit more vocal about it."

"I guess." said Cedric.

I spotted Adam sitting at the Slytherin table with Marcus Flint.

"I'll see you at the quarters, I need to ask Adam about that Potions homework." I told Cedric and headed across the Great Hall. I couldn't help but notice that quite a few eyes were still on me. As I approached the Slytherin table, I few of the students gave me dirties.

"Hey Alexandra." said Adam, grinning as I took a seat next to him. "What brings you to the Slytherin table?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering whether you could tell me what I missed out on, on photo day." I said.

"I missed out on most of that lesson as well, Alex. I _am _on the Quidditch team too you know." said Adam.

"Urgh, shit sorry. I completely forgot." I said.

"I know the homework." said Flint.

"You filthy bastard, this whole time you didn't tell me." joked Adam. "What is it?"

"_Herbicides, _I think it's found somewhere in the four hundreds of _Advanced Potion Making._" said Flint.

"What do we have to do with it?" I asked. "Since I can't obviously get to a cauldron between now and monday."

"We just have to write out our own recipe for it. With safety precautions and stuff." said Flint.

"How many words-" asked Adam before he was interrupted by a loud cheer from across the Great Hall. Cedric was standing next to the Goblet with a large grin on his face. A group of Hufflepuffs were chanting "Diggory! Diggory!" and most of the Hufflepuff table was standing up and applauding. He was probably one of the only Hufflepuffs that put their name forward for the Tournament. The Hufflepuff house was the one known to have all the leftovers. The stigma attached to all the students in the house was that they were rather dumpy and thick. Cedric definitely didn't fit in that house.

"As I was saying, how many words?" asked Adam again.

"Five thousand." replied Flint bluntly.

"Is he insane?!" I exclaimed. "That is like two rolls of parchment in my neatest minute cursive writing!"

"Apparently he wasn't in the best of moods since most of the class was absent because of photos." said Flint.

"Urgh, I've got a meeting at one thirty and I have to catch up with all the damn homework!" I said. "So, I better get going, I'll see you later Adam."

"Talk to you later gorgeous." he said, as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye." grunted Flint.

"Urm, yeah bye." I said, waving one last time at Adam.

I got up from the bench and headed to the trophy room short cut that Cedric showed me the first night I spent at Hogwarts. It was still the same small dark passage way.

"_Lumos._" I muttered as I pulled out my wand, a bright yellow light instantly appeared.

At last I reached the the head quarters and Cedric was nowhere to been seen, probably was still celebrating the fact he put his name forward for the Triwizard Tournament. I dropped my Firebolt by the fireplace and headed to the study. My homework list was never ending. I had a five thousand word essay from Potions, a summary for Herbology on _Mandrakes, _three exercises to do from Arithmetics, annunciate about four charms for Charms, two summary essays from Defence Against the Dark Arts, revise two transfiguration spells and an Animagus essay from Transfiguration and a summary sheet on _Bundimuns_ from Care of Magical Creatures. I was defiantly going to die this weekend. I pulled out my Potions textbook, if I could finish the ginormous essay and the Herbology _Mandrake _summary before lunch I could possibly have a sit down at one point of the day.

"_Herbicide Potion (or simply Herbicide) is a potion that kills or damages plants. It has a disgusting taste, and is not for human consumption, as it may lower a drinker's health." _

Well at least the potion sounded simply enough. I pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and scribbled the date and my name on the top right hand corner. The summary page for the potion was quite detailed and extensive which helped a lot since I had no idea what Professor Snape was expecting from this essay. I reworded the summary page and wrote out the possible dangers that could occur with the _Herbicide, _linking it back to the point the book made about human ingestion. I then moved onto the actual ingredients needed and a shot summary on each of the ingredients. The list was quite extensive, I was surprised that such a simple potion needed so many different exotic ingredients. Lionfish spines, _Flobberworm_ mucus and _Horklump _juice included. At last, at quarter to one I finished writing out the entire essay. My left hand's index finger was on the verge of bleeding but at least it was finished. I even used a spell to count how many words; four thousand, nine hundred and eighty even, hopefully it was close enough to the mark. All I had to do was the Herbology summary today, and that was only about a page of parchment; one thousand words. I didn't even need to look up _Mandrakes _in the textbook.

_The European Mandrake plant has been used since ancient times as a medicinal plant and has a tradition associated with magical activities. It is a member of the 'Nightshade' family. It contains hyoscyamine, scopolamine, and mandragorin. Medically, it has been used as a pain killer and a sedative. It was used in ancient times for surgery. An overdose, though, can be fatal. Because of its roots' shapes resembling humans, it has been used in magical operations, and as a supposed aphrodisiac-_

"Hey Alex." said Cedric, walking into the study. Damn it, I was on such a good spiel as well. "What are you up to?"

"Just finished my Potions essay and now I've moved onto Herbology and the _Mandrake _summary." I replied. "Where have you been?"

"Just went to the Hufflepuff common room, everyone is really excited that I put my name in." he said.

"I can tell." I replied dryly. I wasn't in the mood to be interrupted.

"We have the meeting with Dumbledore at lunch." he said, taking a seat opposite me.

"I know." I replied, continuing my notes.

"Did I do anything wrong?" asked Cedric. "You are being very quiet."

"No, Cedric. Of course not. I'm just working that's all. I have so much to do. I have never been so behind in my life, I was even born prematurely!" I replied. "It's just a bit overwhelming. I want to finish at least half the homework workload."

"I shall leave you too it then." said Cedric. "Mind if I use the shower? I feel rather gross after coaching."

"Go for it." I replied.

I continued to plough through the summary on _Mandrakes. _It was so boring. After reading the summary page about _Mandrakes _in the textbook, I gave up on my notes, since there was nothing left that I hadn't included. I had learnt nothing new and quite frankly, the note making was a waste of time, just like Herbology itself.  
"We should start heading to Dumbledore's office." said Cedric at a quarter past one.

He had obviously just finished in the bathroom. His plain white shirt clung to his wet, well toned body and his hair looked kind of sexy pulled back. I had to stop myself from staring. I knew nothing was ever going to happen between us, but I had to admit that Cedric was indeed _very _handsome.

"Urm, yeah, sure." I said. "Any idea where his office is?"

"Yeah, Headmaster's Tower." said Cedric.

"Where in the world is that?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh right, first floor. Third corridor to your right." said Cedric. "I'll show you."

"Great." I said smiling.

I followed Cedric out of our quarters and into the main corridor of the fourth floor. We headed back to the grand staircase and descended it three flights of stairs. We turned into a small corridor that seemed to connect to the rest of the corridors on the first floor. We turned into the third corridor on the right until we were face to face with a large gargoyle which looked a lot like an eagle with wide spread wings.

"Toffee eclair." said Cedric in a loud clear voice.

The gargoyle started to immediately turn very slowly in a clockwise direction. Stairs started to appear from the bottom of the gargoyle.

"I guess we get onto the staircase." I said to Cedric.

"Yeah." he said. "I guess we do."

We climbed onto the staircase that was moving upwards. For a few moments we were in complete darkness until light shone through at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Ah, Mr Diggory and Miss Potter. So glad that you have arrived." said Professor Dumbledore as we hopped of the staircase.

"Hello Professor." I said. "How are you today?"

"Very well, Alexandra." he said. "We will be conducting this meeting in my office, would you please step though."

Cedric and I followed Professor Dumbledore into a small room behind what looked like to be his desk. In the centre of the room was a round table with Professor McGonagall, Sprout, Snape and Flitwick sitting around it.

"Good afternoon professors." said Cedric politely.

"Nice to see you dear." said Professor Sprout. I had never met the professor before, since I had managed to miss out on all the Herbology lesson this week. She was a short, stout woman with a round kind face and a pleasant smile. She has frizzy grey hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She was also quite tan, probably from working out in the sun all the time. "And you must be Miss Potter."

"Yes professor." I replied as I took one of the empty chairs next to Professor McGonagall.

"I am Professor Sprout, your Herbology teacher, and the head of the Hufflepuff house." she said.

"Pleasure to meet you professor. I have already finished the assigned homework I had missed out on because of photo day." I said.

"Ah, I am pleased to hear that. I can't wait to see what you know!" said Professor Sprout. "All the other teachers have said so many good things about you!"

"Well I must admit, Herbology isn't my strong point." I said. "I don't see why all the other teachers are praising me, I just tend to do my work quite diligently. It's the N.E.W.T.S year after all."

"I told you she is brilliant." said Professor Flitwick.

"Thank you, professor." I said. "I think we should start with moving onto the topic at hand, we have so much to plan."

"Now that we have gone through our introductions, I think that's a wise choice to move on." said Professor Dumbledore. "Here I have a yearly plan and a list of events that need to be established, we shall move through them in order of importance. Starting with the Tournament events."

A large opaque calendar appeared in front of us, on the centre of the table. I had obviously been enchanted since it was floating about ten centimetres of the table.

"Before we set any dates in stone, it would be wise to add the holidays and the different seasons." said Professor McGonagall.  
"The Yule Ball is on Christmas eve night I believe. That date can't be altered, so that can be finalised as well."

"Indeed." said Professor Dumbledore.

With a swish of his wand, the month of August became completely black, and in minute writing the word "holidays" appeared. The week of Christmas also became black and had a small caption above it; "optional holiday." The month of December, January and February turned into a frosty blue colour, the word "Winter" appeared moments later. The same thing happened for March, April and May, which turned a light green to represent spring. June, July and August were shaded in a bright yellow to represent that they were the months of summer and September, October and November changed into a dark orange, to represent the season of Autumn. Finally the individual cell for the twenty fourth of December turned a shimmering silver with the words "Yule Ball" in the centre.

"That's amazing!" I said. I was really impressed by the charmed calendar, it made everything so much easter to organise, rather then having to write out each event, one by one. "well, Professor Dumbledore, you said that the Champion Selection was occurring on the second thursday night in October, so that can be written down next."

"Correct." said Professor Dumbledore, as he tapped the fifteenth of October on the calendar. It immediately turned into the same shimmering silver with the title of "Champion Selection."

"The first task for the Triwizard Tournament is on the twenty seventh of November." said Professor Flitwick. "It said so in the guidelines book that Barty gave us. The school competition is the night after, on the saturday. The second task takes place on the twenty fourth of April and the final task on the twenty second of July."

Professor Dumbledore tapped the calendar again at the dates which Flitwick had mention turned into the same shimmering silver uniform colour.

"Sorry professor, but what is the school competition?" I asked.

"Well the day after the first task there's an event called the school competition. It's like a talent quest. It gives the three schools to showcase their abilities along with different individual performances." said Professor Flitwick.

"Sounds awesome." I said.

"The N.E.W.T.S commence on the first of July," said Cedric, "and I think they finish on the ninth."

"That is correct." said Professor McGonagall as Dumbledore tapped the calendar once again, the week and a half designated for the N.E.W.T.S turned a bright red.

"Our first set of exams start on the second of November and end on the eleventh-ish." I said.

The dates that the November exams spread over turned into the same bright red at the N.E.W.T.S.

"The students half yearlies start on the second of March." said Professor Snape quietly.

"And end on the tenth." added Professor Sprout.

Dumbledore tapped the calender and the week and a half in March that was just mentioned turned into the same red as the first set of exams and the N.E.W.T.S.

"Parent teacher are on the first of may, which I believe is a friday." said Professor Flitwick as he flipped through a journal that looked very similar to the one all the students at Hogwarts were issued.

"Do I have permission to enter the Quidditch draw?" asked Cedric as he was handed a roll of parchment by Professor Flitwick from his journal.

"Of course Mr. Diggory." said Professor Dumbledore.

About a dozen dates were highlighted a creamy yellow the moment Cedric's wand hit the calendar. I leaned forward to get a better look at what each individual cell was labelled as. The first yellow box in October on the eighteenth which was a sunday, had the label; "First Q. Game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

"When are the semis and finals for the Quidditch?" I asked.

"Well the semis are at the end of June." said Cedric. "And depending on the result, the finals are on the fourth of July."

"But that's in the middle of our N.E.W.T.S!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I realised that as well when the Quidditch captains were writing up the draw. I talked to Madam Hooch about it and she said it can't be changed unfortunately." said Cedric.  
"Well that is stupid." I said. I made myself a mental note to harass Madam Hooch later about the absurdities of the final date.

"The Halloween Feast is obviously on the thirty first of October." said Professor Snape.

The thirty first of October cell turned into a brilliant sky blue.

"Year seven graduation is on the twenty seventh of July." said Cedric.

Dumbledore tapped the calendar and the cell of the twenty seventh of July turned into the same brilliant sky blue as the Halloween Feast.

"On the twenty ninth there is the Presentation Night for the school." said Professor McGonagall as she tapped the hovering calendar. Th date instantly turned into the same colour as the other two school events.

"What happens at Presentation Night?" I asked.

"Well the high achievers on the N.E.W.T.S get their results. There are also first, second, third and consistent efforts are awarded. That applies to each year and every subject. There are also different leadership awards given along with special awards." said Professor McGongall.

"Oh. Okay." I replied.

"The Concluding Ceremony is on the thirty first of July." said Professor Dumbledore. "And the students board the trains on the first of August."

The labeled dates turned into the same blue. The thirty first of August was my father's birthday. Maybe Harry and I could go and visit their graves to pay our respects.

"Moving onto social events." said Professor Sprout. "I believe, Alex you were in charge of that."

"Yes I was." I said. "I sent out a suggestions letter to all the students at Hogwarts through Professor Dumbledore. We decided that a Valentine's dance would be nice, since Hogwarts isn't allowed to have a Halloween one since it gets too out of hand. So I put that in a week after Valentine's day itself. The other popular suggestion was a Spring dance, it had about five hundred votes so I pt that down on the last day of May. I made sure it was away from any of the Tournament events and examinations. The last suggestion that I agreed to was the "Homecoming dance," suggested by most of the seventh grade. There was a huge number of them who liked the idea of a Homecoming dance, since year seven had never had a dance designated to themselves."

"Please explain, like you did to me Miss Potter, how each of these dances will work." said Professor Dumbledore. "She is quite the debater. It's hard to find a flaw in her organisation skills."

"Well I know that the Yule Ball is held in the Great Hall so I took a similar approach to the three individual dances. Mrs Delacour does interior design as hobby and she is absolutely brilliant when it comes to event planning and management. I can have each of the dances expenses taken down to an average of one thousand galleons each. This may sound expensive but as Professor Dumbledore had mentioned, he and I have owled these holidays. From the funding that Ministry provides us with, combined with the school fees, there is five thousand galleons designated to social events. That means we are saving two thousand galleons. Besides, the Ministry, Beauxbatons and Durmstang donate about five thousand galleons to Hogwarts since we are hosting the Tournament. Anyways, enough of my spiel." I said. "The Valentine's dance will be on the saturday, a week after Valentine's day. It shall start at seven and end at midnight, like the Yule Ball. Since Valentine's is all about love and relationships, the dance will only admit anyone from year four and onwards. I don't think it is appropriate to sell the idea of love to a thirteen year old. I shall talk to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang if they want to attend. The Spring dance is on the thirty first of May, which is a sunday but Professor Dumbledore has given permission to start lessons after recess since it will be a late night for the whole school. Once again I don't know whether Durmstrang or Beauxbatons would want to attend but I shall owl each of their school headmasters. The Homecoming dance is strictly for Hogwarts seventh graders only. It will be held in the Great Hall like the other dances and it's just a fun night before we get our results. A chance to relax. I will approach the "Hogwarts Buzz" committee if they want to come up with some fun awards for the night."

"Sounds good." said Cedric reassuringly.

"I have the Hogsmade days here Albus, shall I put them in?" said Professor McGongall, now flipping though the journal that Flitwick was looking through before.

She tapped the calender and about fifteen cells turned a light purple, with the word "Hogsmade" written is thick black, block, capitalised writing.

"There is nothing else that needs to go in, I don't think." said Professor Sprout.

"No, I believe there is nothing left." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Wait!" I said. "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang leave on the twenty ninth of July."

"Thank you Alexandra." said Professor Dumbledore. "The two of you must be bored stiff. You may leave, we can finish the last few less important dates."

"Thank you, sir." I said, as I stood up from the chair. "I still have a stack of homework to complete."

"May I be excused professors?" asked Cedric.

"Of course." said Professor Dumbledore. "I did say the two of you could leave. Thank you for coming, you were a lot of help. I shall owl you if anything comes up."

"Have a nice weekend Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Professor McGongall." said Cedric.

The two of us tucked in our chairs and left the room. I glanced over at the old wooden grandfather clock which sat on the left of Dumbedore's desk. The big hand just struck three. Thank goodness, I had quite a bit of time before dinner. There was so much work piled on my desk, waiting for me back in the quarters.

**Lots of Love; onefrozenheart**


	5. Getting Down and Dirty with the Boys

**The BEST Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

**Chapter Five: Getting Down and Dirty with the Boys**

**Sunday, 13th September **

"Well this is going to be simply exhilarating." I said to Oliver. Today was the day of the Quidditch tryouts for each house. Gryffindor was up first with our trials at eight o'clock in the morning, which of course required the whole team to wake up early. Great.

"It'll be over before you know it." said Oliver, grinning at me, as I helped him with the crate of Quidditch equipment.

"But it's so pointless." I said. "I mean we have our Quidditch jerseys and everything! It's the second week of school, we would have known by now if there were any amazing Quidditch players that we haven't recruited to our team! It's too early to be up anyway..."

"God Alex, if I got a Galleon for every time you complained about early mornings or late Quidditch training, I would be a rich man." he said.

"Shuddup."I said.

"Well that's a big turnout." said Fred from a couple of meters in front of us.

Apparently Quidditch at Hogwarts was taken very seriously, to a point where duels have broken out because of it. The stadium was half full with spectators, keen to see the flying abilities of the Quidditch teams this year. I guess allowing the students to watch the tryouts, got them interested about what was going to happen with the Quidditch season for the rest of the year. I noticed the other three Quidditch teams at the front, lower level of one of the bandstands. Hufflepuff tryouts were going to take place straight after ours, followed by Ravenclaw and then Slytherin.

"I'm impressed." I said. "How many are trying out Weasley? I can't see from behind your big head."

"Now that's just rude." said George, nudging me playfully in the ribs.

"About thirty." replied Fred. "Maybe you could see, if you weren't so short!"

"Great things come in small packages." I said, poking out my tongue.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Alecia as we walked onto the pitch, towards the group of students.

"I'll tell you when we get there." said Oliver. We reached the group of people who wanted to tryout for the team. There were the whole range of ages wanting to tryout. From a few people I noticed from my classes to some very scared looking second years. I knew that first years weren't allowed to tryout. The group was predominately boys, no surprises there.

"This is going to be a long morning." whispered Angelina.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"Hello. To those who are new to Quidditch, welcome. I doubt a lot of you are, since you all seem to have your own broomsticks but nevertheless. As you probably know, the first string for the Gryffindor Quidditch team has already been filled out." bellowed Oliver, his voice ricocheted from all ends of the pitch. "However, it is not uncommon for one of us to get ill or injured, forcing us to miss a match. So for those who get in today, I assure you, you will be playing at least one game this season for the Gryffindor team. Quite a few of us are also in our final year of schooling. Our three Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alecia Spinnet along with one of our Seekers, Alexandra Potter and myself; Oliver Wood. This means we have to look for possible candidates to replace us next year. So this is how our tryouts will run. Those who want to tryout for Keeper, you will go over to the hoops on the other side of pitch with me and I will assess you. At the end of the hour, I will let one of you know who will be the reserve. To those who want to tryout for the position of Beaters, you will be with Fred and George Weasley on the opposite side of the pitch. I think you will be doing so ground swings and a lot to do with hitting the Bludgers, but take over your broomsticks either way. Fred and George will assign the position to a pair of you at the end. Those who want to tryout for the Chaser position, you guys will be with Angelina, Katie and Alecia in the middle of the pitch, they will let you know what's going on there by the end of the tryouts. As you know we need to find three appropriate Chasers, and Chaser is probably the most popular position, so second tryouts might be held at the end of the day. Now as for the position of Seeker. If we can find an appropriate candidate today, unfortunately, you won't be playing, possibly at all, this season since as you know we have two Seekers, the Potter siblings. But! We still need a reserve player so you guys will be down this side of the pitch with the Potter siblings and the Snitch. So when you're ready, please go to your designated areas."

The team broke apart. Harry an I just stayed where we were. Fred nearly got whacked in the head when trying to take out one of the Bludgers so Harry and I decided that he could keep the crate. The Golden Snitch was fast and furious once let of of it's confinement, but it definitely wasn't life threatening. Six boys and one girl turned up at the Seeker tryouts. I allowed Harry to introduce us and explain what we were going to do to choose our Seeker reserve. He and I had a long conversation about our strategies last night in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well hi." said Harry unsurely. "I'm Harry Potter, I play Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I am in my fourth year. This is Alexandra Potter, my older sister, who also plays the position of Seeker and she is in year seven as Oliver has mentioned. Today we can only take one of you as a reserve Seeker for the team, to be honest Seeker is ridiculously difficult, so don't sweat it if you don't make it. Could you please all introduce yourselves. Alex and I will need to know your names, I don't think either of us know any of you personally."

"Well I'm Tobias Evens, fifth year." said the boy to the left of me. He was the shortest in the group, but as far as I could see, very well built. He had bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair which hung down just before his eyebrows.

"My name is Eileen Huntly, in my fifth year of schooling as well." she said. Eileen was about two heads taller then me. She was quite stocky, regardless of height. I automatically didn't think she would have a good chance at making it due to her large size. Seekers had to be short, slim and petitely built. Not in all cases, for example Harry and Victor Krum, the best Seeker in the world. Krum was as stocky as they came. But to have a natural advantage as Seeker, a small size was preferable. Huntly was rather masculine. She was one of those girls that the Beauxbatons crowd would call _hideous._ She had a large flattened nose with very dark eyes and an oval face. Her black hair was cropped to her shoulder and looked rather greasy. From looking at her, I would have though that she would want to tryout for the position of Beater or Keeper. She has the right build for those two positions at least.

"Well I'm James Cameron and I'm in your year Alex." said the boy who stood next to Huntly. I recognised him to be in Oliver's little group of friends, although I hadn't ever spoken to him in person. He was quite handsome with his bright green eyes and blonde straight hair, quite muscular, but wasn't over sized like Huntly.

"Yeah, you sit next to Wood sometimes in Transfiguration." I replied.

"That's me." he said, winking.

"It's weird that you're trying out in your last year. Why haven't you tried to get in before?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh I have, Harry here, has always held the position." he said.

"Oh ok." I said, pausing. "Moving on."

"I'm Graham Mawby." said a very short brown haired boy. "I am in my second year."

"Oh that's so cute." I said. " Any reason why are you trying out for Seeker?"

"Well I've been flying ever since I was a toddler. I am the right shape and everything for the spot." he said, his light topaz coloured eyes catching the morning sun. The shine in his eyes made him look even more enthusiastic about trying out for Seeker. He was so adorable and alas, shorter then me.

"I started flying at a young age as well." I said.

"My name is Adrian Fitz and I am in year three." said the boy next to Graham. He was tall and lanky with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. As far as I could tell, he had no muscles nor any access fat on his body.

"I'm Laurence Bates and I am in year six." said the boy next to Adrian. He was quite short with red hair and brown eyes with a kind of loopy side grin.

"And my name is Blake Lennox." said the last boy, standing next to Harry.

"You're in my year." I said.

I didn't know Blake personally but I definitely knew of his traits. He was the kind of guy, that got with all the girls, just to go around to tell his mates. It was quite comical watching the girls almost faint every time he looked their way, but I knew better. He was a little like Flint, but the amazing, gorgeous version. He had light brown hair, with natural streaks of blonde and aquamarine eyes. He was also Alecia's ex.

"Okay well, the only way we can really see who will be the reserve seeker is by your flying mechanics. Al and I decided we'll let the Snitch go and you can go for it."

"Break yourselves up into pairs and the one who doesn't capture the Snitch, is unfortunately eliminated. Since as you've probably seen in matches before, the Seekers are usually head to head in capturing the Snitch." I said, staring at the Snitch as I let it go from my right hand, and recaptured it in my left.

Tobias and Eileen decided to fly against each other. Tobias proved to be a lot better then Eileen. His turns and dips were a lot smoother then hers. He had quite a good diction in the air and managed to stop the Snitch before Eileen even entered the air. He caught the Snitch with ease. Eileen however, muttered something about hating Quidditch anyway and stormed of the pitch.

The next pair was James against Blake. Due to their age, they were obviously well trained Quidditch players, with a lot of experience. Watching the two of them was quite breath taking. The two of them were quite daring in the air, preforming flips and and difficult dives. In the end, James caught the Snitch, but only by the skin of his teeth.

Graham and Adrian agreed to fly against each other, since the two of them were the youngest. Adrian turned out to be a bit sloppy in the air, but that was probably due to inexperience. Graham however, was absolutely brilliant. Probably the best person to have tried out. He really wasn't lying when he said he'd been flying since he was little.

"Good work making it through the first round. Now Laurence and Tobias, you'll fly against each other. Same goes for James and Graham. The successor of the two pairs will fly against each other to claim the final spot." I said.

"Laurence and Tobias, if you would like to get ready." said Harry, the Snitch in his left hand was fluttering it's dainty wings furiously, eager to be let go off. "At the count of three, I will let of of the Snitch."

The moment Harry let go of the Snitch the two were in the air. The Snitch whizzed around in spirals, really challenging the two, I would comment that they were nearly just as good as each other. Tobias was just that touch more efficient in the air, trailing the Snitch only by inches difference. Laurence was on Tobias' tail with every movement. The Snitch suddenly propelled itself in amazing speeds up into the air, almost vertical with the ground. Tobias flew after it, his reflexes were spectacular. In the last moment he caught the Snitch with the tips of his fingers.

"Tobias, good work, take a breather until either James or Graham catch the Snitch. Once again, I will let the Snitch go at the count of three. One...Two...Three!"

There wasn't even the slightest thing to compare James to Graham. I thought James initially was a good flyer, but flying against Graham, he looked hopeless. Every small flinch that the Snitch made, Graham was on it in a heart beat. James' reflexes were a lot slower, barely keeping up with Graham. James was close to the ground when Graham finally caught the Snitch, after about a minute of flying, twisting his broomstick to allow the Snitch to fall into his outstretched hand.

"Bad luck James, sorry about that." said Harry.

"No, it's all good man, seriously had no chance against Graham." said James.

"I'm sorry!" said Graham.

"Nah, it's alright, good luck for the final round." said James, bumping fists with Graham.

"Thanks." said Graham.

"Now for the final round, it's Graham flying against Tobias." I said. "You know the drill."

I would honestly have paid to watch Tobias and Graham fly against each other again. The only word to describe their skill was _spectacular_. Both of their reflexes were absolutely amazing, and their control in the air, breath taking. I liked the fact that they didn't play dirty either. Too many times have I seen Seekers knock each other out of the air by flying into one another. Tobias and Graham relied on pure talent. There wasn't a moment where one wasn't right next two to other, trailing the Snitch with the utmost care. I guess it would have been a little different if they were in a match, since the Snitch would have been long gone before they had a chance to chase after it. However, finding the Snitch on a pitch is something one could learn, it didn't depend on natural talent, just experience and sight. Flying on the other hand was something you were either born with or not. Tobias and Graham were _definitely_ born with it. Not until Graham caught the Snitch did I realise that I was holding my breath the whole time two of them were battling it out.

"That...was...amazing." I said, trying to get my breath back. "I'm writing the... two of you down... No way am I letting either of you go. Your talents are way too good to be lost."

"Thank you." said Tobias.

"The two of you can leave when you are ready." said Harry, writing something on a piece of blank parchment. "We've seen all we need."

"We will see you later!" called Graham, and he and Tobias exited the pitch together.

"Graham is such a cutie." I said.

"We will notify you if anything comes up!" called Harry after the pair, "The two of them are excellent."

"I know, I mean Graham is only in his second year, he's brilliant. He would definitely give us a run for our money." I replied. "When do you think tryouts finish?"

"Well it looks like the other groups are finishing off." said Harry. I followed his gaze around the pitch, most of the groups were no longer in the air but crowed together with the Gryffindor Quidditch team members, probably doing the exact same thing

Harry and I just did, finalising names.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked.

"Have heaps of homework to get through, Hermione has already told me off about it. Then relax I suppose, how about you?" replied Harry.

"I am homework free thank goodness. I probably have notes to write though. I promised Fleur that her and I would have some bonding time. I'm it debt with hanging out with some of the Beauxbatons girls as well." I answered.

"Well that sounds nice." said Harry.

"Yeah it is." I replied. "It's turning out to be a nice day, maybe we can relax around the Black Lake."

"Yeah, most of the Hogwarts students sit there on a day like this." said Harry.

"I don't blame them, the weather is absolutely wonderful." I said.

"Come on Harry and Alex, time to head back!" called Wood a few feet away from us.

"Coming Wood!" Harry called back.

"Finally freedom." I said. "By the way Haz, if you ever need any help with anything I can tutor you if you like."

"Yeah thanks." said Harry. "Probably in Potions and Transfiguration."

"I love Transfiguration, I'm not exactly a Potions nerd but I'll see what I can do." I said, as the two of us walked towards the exit of the pitch, where the rest of the team stood.

"So, I am pleased to say that today was a successful tryout." said Wood. "I believe that each position was managed to be filled with eligible players. You are free to go as soon as you give me the list of names you have collected this morning. Training will commence as scheduled. This is Gryffindor's year!"

We all cheered and clapped, chanting _Gryffindor, Gryffindor. _I know we probably looked really weird, but we thought we were damn cool. I knew that the want to _win, _was in each one of our hearts. We could win this year, we really could. I mean how could we not, we were scheduled to practise at least once a week, and with a captain like Wood, we were bound to win.

I farewelled the team, as I started a gentle jog, scaling the large slope that lead to the castle. I could have easily flown but at least I was getting some exercise.

"Hey Alex!" someone called from behind me. "Alex!"

"Yes?" I called back as I spun around to see who it was. Oliver. "Oh hey."

"Hi." he replied. "How is everything?"

"Alright, sorry Oliver, I'm in a bit of a rush to meet Fleur and the Beauxbatons girls, promised them that I would spend some time with them today."

"Well this will only take a second then." said Wood.

"What will?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I know we've only known each other for a little while... but I was kind of wondering wether or not you wanted to go out with me sometime." said Wood.

Woah, I was _not _expecting this. I mean it's our last year, we have work to do! There is no _time _for this kinda romance stuff. We have the rest of our lives to figure out who we want to date once we leave school.

"Wood, I-" I began.

"Please?" he begged. "Once shot, one chance, one date, please Alexandra."

Wood was a really nice guy, from what I knew about him he was genuine and sweet, with his heart in the right place. I quickly needed to reevaluate the situation. Did I like Wood? Kind off. He was sweet, smart, and brilliant at Quidditch, which gave him major brownie points. He also wasn't too hard to look at. But what if this screwed up our friendship? Would I be able to look him in the eyes again? Would I stay on the tea-

"Ok, then we can figure out where we will go from there, depending how our date goes. Owl me about details, or just com find me. We are in most classes together anyway." I said.

"Thank you Alex, I promise I won't disappoint." he said. "I better let you go, you said you were in a rush right?"

"Yeah, right. I'll take to you later then." I said.

"Yeah, see you soon. Enjoy whatever you have planned for today." said Wood.

"Thanks Oliver, you too." I said, starting up my jog again. I guess going out with Wood couldn't be too bad, it would be nice to have someone to lean on, I guess we could potentially work, but who knows. I have learnt not to have too many expectations, since they are usually ruined in the long run anyway.

Once I entered my room, I quickly foraged through my wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear. Unlike in Hogwarts, what you _wore_, defined who you _were _in Beauxbatons. So when hanging out with the Beauxbatons girls, I had to look my upmost best. Fleur didn't mind too much, after all, she had seen me at my worst. The time was already quarter to ten and I was supposed to be meeting the girls at ten at their carriage. I was running out of ideas. I finally decided on light gold high waisted skirt with a black singlet corset like top and black lace up flats. It wasn't my best effort to look impeccable but it had to do. I let my hair out, and pulled the smaller side of my part with a black bow. I shoved my wand into the hidden pocket of my skirt, and quickly highlighted my eyes with some matching gold eye shadow and back mascara. I knew the girls would point out my poorly applied make up, but I didn't have the time to doll myself up properly.

Approaching the carriage, I felt rather nervous. It had only been a short time that I haven't seen my classmates, but nevertheless, I still felt awkward. I reluctantly knocked on the door.

"_Who is it?"___called someone in French.

"_Ale." _I replied. Ale was what most of the girls called me, since the name _Alexandra _wasn't French enough sounding to them.

"_Ah Ale!" _said Jacqueline, swinging open the door. _"Come in, come in!"_

"_Merci." _I said, entering behind her into the carriage.

It was just like I had remembered it. The main room was very large with multiple couches and seats spread out across the space. To the left, there were multiple doors that lead to the different dorms and sitting areas. To the right was a large corridor which connected the main room to the bathrooms and kitchen, along with other necessary areas.

"_Ale! So good to see you!" _said Josette, standing up from the couch.

"_We haven't seen you for so long!" _said Monon from the fire place.

"_It has been a while hasn't it? Any idea where I could find Fleur?" _I asked.

"_First dorm room to your left." _replied Sophie.

"_Merci." _I replied, gently swinging open the door to Fleur's room.

"_ALEX!" _she yelled as she ran up to me, embracing me into a tight hug.

"_FLEUR!" _I replied, as she kissed my face, everywhere.

"_Oh Alex, I have missed you so much. How are you? How is everything? You have to tell me everything! And what is this about a boy I hear? Odette told me she heard a group of boys taking about it this morning in the Great Hall, you can't keep this a secret, you have to tell me! How are your classes? Are you doing all your work, I better hope so, otherwise mother will have to hear about it! And how are these Hogwarts girls? Have you-" _

"_Fleur. Breathe." _I said, stopping her in mid sentence.

"_Pardon, I just worry about you that's all. There is only so much you can really say in letters." _she replied, letting me go of her embrace.

"_I am perfectly fine. I have done all my work. Hogwarts is easy compared to Beauxbatons." _I said. _"As for this boy, I don't know how Odette found out about Oliver, but I just agreed to one date. Nothing serious." _

"_Is he cute?" _asked Fleur, wriggling her eyebrow as she applied a layer of peach lipstick.

"_Possibly." _I said, winking.

"_You have to show me him, introduce me even." _she said.

"_Of course." _I replied. _"I have a few ideas for today, but what are your plans."_

"_I was hoping that you would have an idea." _said Fleur. _"There is nothing to do in this God forsaken place." _

"_Well maybe we can spend time out next to the Black Lake." _I suggested. _"Since the weather is so warm."_

"_Sounds good, just you and me or?" _she asked.

"_I don't mind. Your choice." _I replied.

"_Whoever want's to come then." _said Fleur. _"How do I look?" _

Fleur did a full three hundred and sixty degree turn in front of me. She was wearing a lacey number, the colour a subtle cream. The dress clung well to her body perfectly, ending about two inches above her knee, elongating her long legs. The tan coloured shoes and head scarf completed the outfit brilliantly.

"_Stunning." _I replied.

"_Aw Alex, merci. I like your outfit as well." _she said genuinely. _"But come here, your eyes are done terribly." _

"_Could you fix them please, before the other girls say something." _I asked. _"I did have Quidditch this morning you know." _

"_Not an excuse. Come here and take a seat." _said Fleur, beckoning to the small stool in front of the vanity unit.

She began work immediately. With a flick of her wand she removed all the make up I had perviously applied and pulled out her on bag of stuff. Fleur and I were both lucky to have pretty clear skin, so she skipped the step of the foundation and moved straight to my eyes. She began with outlining my eyes with black, ending it with a little flick. It felt like she was applying eyeshadow next, I wasn't too sure since my eyes were obviously closed.

"_Open your eyes Alex, and look to the sides, I need to do the mascara." _she said.

After about ten minutes of applying different substances onto my face and hair, she finally stood back to admire her work. Me.

"_Better?" _I asked, bitting my lower lip.

"_Take a look." _she said.

I turned to the mirror to admire my face. OH. MY. GOD. Was that me? She managed to make me look pretty darn good. I no longer had bags under my eyes and the emerald in them stood out so much more with the black outline. My lips were a pastel pink, my cheeks slightly tinted in the same shade. The reason why I loved Fleur doing my make up was because it was so stylish, not trampy. It was just enough to highlight ones natural beauty, without looking like a panda.

"_It- I- it looks amazing! Thank you Fleur." _I said, taking a step closer to the mirror to admire my new look.

"_You're welcome." _she said smiling. _"Now where is this Black Lake?" _

"_About a two hundred metre walk, apparently it's a popular hangout spot." _I said.

"_So what are we waiting for?" _she said.

"_Come on." _I said, opening the door. _"After you." _

"_Merci." _she said, as the two of us entered the main room. _"Listen up ladies, Ale and I are going down to the Black Lake, anyone want to join us? We will probably have lunch up at the castle later." _

"_I'll come." _said Jacqueline.

"_Me too." _said Sophie.

"_I have nothing better to do." _said Odette.

"_I'd like to come." _said Madeline.

"_Okay, let's go." _said Fleur.

"_So where is this Black Lake?" _asked Odette once we left the carriage.

"_Just up the hill and back down again, follow me." _I said. _"By the way Odette, Fleur tells me you heard about Oliver and I, who exactly was it from and what did you hear?"_

"_I was just at the Great Hall a while ago when a group of boys came in cheering, saying something that Oliver has a date with you." _she replied.

"_Oh ok." _I said. _"Do you remember what these boys look like?"_

"_Well they were from your house, red I mean. That's all I remember. Sorry." _she said.

"_Merci Odette." _I said.

"_So who is this mysterious boy?" _asked Sophie.

"_Is he gorgeous?" _interjected Madeline.

"_He is cute." _I replied. _"I'll point him out if we see him." _

"_That boy you were with at the opening feast was amazing." _said Fleur.

"_Who Cedric?" _I asked, it had to have been him.

"_Oooh~ Cedric, that's a nice name." _said Jacqueline.

"_Was he in a yellow trimmed robe?" _I asked.

"_We, he sat next to you at the table at the front." _said Odette.

"_We, Cedric Diggory is his name." _I said.

"_Why were you with his anyway?" _asked Odette.

"_Well because I'm head girl and he's head boy. It's tradition that we sit at front apparently, it's similar to what Fleur is at our school, only there is both a girl and a boy." _I answered. _"Oh... and I also have to share a room with him." _

"_Oh my gosh, why?" _squealed Sophie.

"_Because we have our own dormitories." _I replied. _"They are actually really nice." _

"_Oooh la la~" _said Jacqueline. Madeline added to it by wolf whistling.

"_Oh shut up, I have Oliver now, remember?" _I said.

"_Can you blame us? Cedric is God like." _said Fleur.

"_Agreed." _said Odette.

"_Hey look over there." _I said, trying to divert everyones attention from Cedric. _"That oak tree will supply us with enough shade but we can still lie out in the sun."_

"_Good idea." _said Fleur.

"_Ah, this is the life." _said Sophie, stretching out her arms as she leant against the old oak.

"_Tell me about it." _said Madeline. _"No rules, no responsibilities and the weather is absolutely glorious."_

"_Agreed. It's lovely." _said Fleur as she a seat next to me. _"So tell us about Hogwarts, the teachers, work load, girls and of course, boys. We want to know everything."_

"_Well, the standards aren't as good as in Beauxbatons, but in the end we all sit for the same test. The Transfiguration teacher is amazing though, beat's Beauxbatons' by miles. Work is ordinary, it's the last year so teachers think it's okay to drown us in work." _I said. _"As for students, I met a few nice enough girls and as for the boys, some are real lookers, can't wait for the Yule Ball."_

"_Oh my goodness! We!" _said Sophie. _"It's on Christmas Eve night! It's going to be spectacular." _

"_If you get a Durmstrang boy to ask you that is." _added Odette. _"They are real men."_

"_Didn't you mention something about there being more then one dance?" _asked Fleur.

"_We, there's a Valentine's Day one and a Spring one." _I replied.

"_I can't wait!" _said Madeline.

"_We are allowed to go right?" _asked Jacqueline.

"_The Spring one I will have to double check but it is a yes to the Valentine's one." _I replied.

"_Mother told me you owled her about the preparations." _said Fleur.

"_Of course." _I replied. _"She's brilliant at what she does." _

"_She was so excited about it, she has already started planning." _said Fleur.

"_Will her abilities, it's going to be amazing." _I said. 

"_Does everyone have their dresses?" _asked Sophie.

"_Well I would if Fleur would let me buy them all." _I teased.

"_Hey, I want to be there when you buy them, you know you need a second opinion." _said Fleur.

"_That is very true." _I said.

"_When are the Triwizard tournament selections?" _asked Sophie.

"_The fifteenth of October I believe." _I replied. _"I think it might me a thursday." _

"_We, it's something like that." _said Jacqueline. _"Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask, think you can whip up a song for the talent show thing we after after the first task? I mean you still are a Beauxbatons girl at heart and we really want you to do a duet with Fleur." _

"_Sure, if that's ok with Fleur that is." _I said, my eyes meeting Fleur's blue ones.

"_Definitely." _she said, smiling.

"_I'll see what I can find then." _I replied.

"_Speaking of the Triwizard tournament, any idea of what the tasks are going to be?" _asked Madeline.

"_Nope, no one does." _said Fleur. _"They change each year."_

"_I guess you all put forward your names then?" _I said.

"_We, but we secretly think the Madam Maxime really wants Fleur to get it, even if she says that she is proud if any one of us get it." _said Odette.

"_Oh Odette, don't be silly, this is a school battle, it doesn't matter, as long as they bring back the trophy for Beauxbatons." _said Fleur.

"_Exactly, as long as the person wins it doesn't matter." _said Jacqueline. _"Are you sure you don't want to put your name in Ale?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I think I might." _I said. I don't know what brought the sudden change of heart, but Cedric's words echoed in my head; "_I still want to have a go, I mean if it's my last year at Hogwarts, I want to take advantage of every singe opportunity that this year will bring." _

"_I think I might." _I said.

"_Really?" _asked Fleur, her surprise evident.

"_What brought on this change on all of a sudden?" _asked Jacqueline.

"_I mean if it's my last year at Hogwarts, I want to take advantage of every singe opportunity that this year will bring." _I replied, repeating Cedric's words, word for word. _"I''ll do it at lunch." _

"_That's smart." _said Fleur. _"You've finally come around. Besides, if you get in it for Hogwarts, you have an even greater chance then I do at winning it."_

"_Fleur, don't say such stupid things. You are way smarter then me and you know it." _I said.

"_Only in Herbology and Arithmetics." _replied Fleur.

It was close to one o'clock, when Fleur announced that she was hungry and it would be a good time to get something to eat. Within the span of three hours, we managed to cover every single topic area there possibly is, from boys to bras to Elfish rights. Harry was right when he said that the Black Lake was a popular hang out spot. It looked like half the school was here, those who weren't watching the Quidditch that is. Even some of the Durmstrang boys found a place to exercise, study and talk on the large bank of the lake. We _did _receive a few wolf whistles from passer bys. Some I recognised from some of our classes, others, I had no idea who they were.

"_Urgh, I hate the area of Hogwarts, it's so hard to get to places." _said Odette.

"_Agreed, that was the longest walk of my life." _complained Sophie.

"_Oh look, it seems that lunch has just been served." _I said.

"_It smells lovely." _said Fleur.

The moment the six of us entered the Great Hall, most eyes were on us. I felt very self concious. It looked like the tryouts had finished since the Hall was packed. I made eye contact with Angelina, she waved and beckoned me over.

"_Hey, I'll talk to you girlies soon, I don't think I'm allowed to sit at the table for Beauxbatons anyway." _I said.

"_Okay, see you soon." _said Fleur as we parted ways.

"Hey Angelina." I said. She was sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Alexandra, can I say you look absolutely stunning!" she said.

"Thank lovely." I replied.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Urm, nothing just hanging with the group." I said.

"And you dress like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess, this is just normal, I don't know why everyone is staring." I said.

"Well _normal _at Hogwarts is a t-shirt and shorts not an outfit like that." she said.

"I'm sorry, it's what I'm used to I guess." I said, helping myself to some salad.

"Oh, love, it's not an attack, I'm just pointing out that you look amazing, that's all." she said.

"Thanks." I said. "Do you have a piece of parchment per chance?"

"Yeah sure." she said, ripping out a piece of parchment from one of her books. "May I ask why?"

"Just decided to put my name into the tournament." I said.

"Whose putting their name into the tournament?" asked Alecia, as her and Katie took a seat opposite us.

"But I thought you said you weren't going to." said Katie.

"So did I, I changed my decision." I replied.

"This has nothing to do with you and Wood has it?" asked Alecia, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"_Ohhhooo~_" said Katie.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about it, I heard you and Wood are going out." said Angelina as I wrote my name upon the piece of parchment.

"We are _not _going out. I just agreed to one date." I said. "I'll be right back."

I approached the Goblet of Fire. Up close it's blue flames glistened brighter then ever, almost blinding me. I stepped through the hovering age line that Dumbledore had drawn earlier in the week. The room suddenly went silent. I inched towards the it, my heart beat was very evident in my ears. Once I was close enough I threw my name in. I thought it was going to fall to the ground due to my poor aiming skills, but a tongue of fire snatched it up and pulled it into the Goblet. Moments later, the Great Hall erupted in cheers and applauds. Fred and George picked me up the moment I left the age line region and put me on their shoulders. It took about half an hour for me to leave the Great Hall with the amount of praise and congratulations I was getting. At last I was able to reach the entrance of the Great Hall where the girls were waiting for me.

"_Well that took longer then expected." _said Odette.

"_Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't think there would be such a commotion about me putting my name in." _I said.

"_At least you've got a fair few supporters." _said Fleur.

"_I guess. I really want Cedric to get it though, he's been talking about is heaps." _I replied.

"_Aww, how cute~" _said Jacqueline.

"_Oh shush, what do you want to do now?" _I asked.

"_I don't know." _said Sophie.

"_Any ideas?" _asked Fleur.

"_Not really." _I said. _"How about let's go back to my quarters." _

"_Okay." _said Fleur.

"_Damn it, I almost forgot I have a Charms essay to write and Maxime will get pissed if I don't do it." _said Odette suddenly, judging by the look on her face she was being serious. _"That goes for you as will Soph and Jacqueline."_

"_But, quarters..." _said Jacqueline in disappointment.

"_She is right." _said Sophie. _"We better go. Nice seeing you Ale, can't wait to go dress shopping."_

"_Don't remind me." _I said, kissing her on both cheeks.

"_Bye Ale." _said Jacqueline. _"Talk soon." _

"_Indeed we will." _I replied, as the girls headed to the Great Hall steps.

"_So where now?" _asked Madeline.

I quite liked Madeline, apart from Fleur she was my second most favourite person. She didn't fur fill the mainstream Beauxbatons girl at all. She was sweet and genuine. Not to mention absolutely stunning. She had really dark blue eyes, with a peachy complexion and bright red straight hair. She was quite tall, and had one of the most prettiest smiles which managed to show off all her perfect pearly whites without her trying.

"_Follow me." _I said.

"_Hogwarts has so many damn stairs." _said Fleur as we approached the statue of the Hypogriff.

"_I know right." _I replied as I whispered the password to the statue.

"_Well isn't this well hidden." _said Madeline.

"_It is, I think it's rather cool." _I said, entering the quarters. _"Let's hope Cedric isn't in." _

"_Why not, I want to meet him!" _said Fleur.

"_You will, eventually." _I said.

"_Then why don't you want to see him?" _she asked.

"_I don't want him to see me looking like this, when the two of you are just so damn flawless." _I said seriously.

"_Oh Ale, stop talking nonsense." _said Madeline. _"Wow, this is amazing." _

"_Nothing in comparison to Beauxbatons, but it's nice enough to call it home." _I said.

I noticed Cedric's broomstick perched gracefully next to the window. He must have come by earlier today after Quidditch tryouts.

"_It's got a nice homely feeling to it." _said Fleur.

"_Yeah, and it's quite spacious as well." _said Madeline. _"Can we have a look around?" _

"_Sure, I don't think Cedric's about so go for it. I'll show you my room." _I said, climbing up the staircase that lead to my room.

"_I'm guessing that is Cedric's room." _said Fleur, pointing to the door with the badger engraved into it.

"_Yep." _I replied simply.

"_Oh this is nice." _said Madeline, he gaze sweeping the room. _"I like it."_

"_I was expecting something a little uglier, I'm pleasantly surprised."_ said Fleur, taking a seat on my bed._"Hey Ale, can you model us your Spring dress, I was telling Madeline all about it." _

"_Sure. I'll be a second." _I said, entering my wardrobe. I pulled out my wand and quickly switched around my clothing. Changing my shoes around took the longest since I wasn't exactly talented when it came to heel walking, and Fleur had chosen me the highest silver platforms she could find in the store. Apparently they extended my short body and made me look slimmer. I only half agreed with her on that. _"You like?"_

"_Oh my goodness, Fleur, you were right, it's gorgeous!" _ cried Madeline. _"Give us a twirl."_

"_You haven't put on weight by the way Alex." _said Fleur. _"The dress looks good on you." _

"Judging from the giggling and talking, I guess you have friends over Alexandra?!" called Cedric from downstairs.

"_Shit." _I mouthed at Fleur and Madeline. "Yeah I do, we'll be down in a second!"

"_Quick go get dressed." _said Madeline.

"_Now!" _whispered Fleur.

"_I know, I know." _I said softly back.

"_Go!" _the two of them said together.

I crept back across the wooden floor, trying to make as little noise as possible. I pulled out my wand to quickly switch my clothing back. After about five minutes of readjusting, I placed the heels back onto the shelf and reentered my bedroom.

"_Come on." _I said, leading them back into the main quarters. "Hey Cedric, there are some people over that I'd like you to meet!"

"Coming!" he called, moments later her appeared from the hallway. "Hi- well you look really... nice, Alex, what's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out with the girls." I replied, Fleur and Madeline turned to each other, giggling.

"Well you look...good." he said, his eyes not quite meeting mine. "So who are these lovely ladies?"

"Well this is Fleur Delacour." I said, as Fleur came froward to shake his outstretched hand.

"I am very, very pleased to meet you. Alexandra has said so much about you." said Cedric.

"All good I 'ope." said Fleur smiling, her accent shining though. "Nice to meet you too."

"And this is Madeline Adae." I said.

"'leasure to meet you Cedric." said Madeline.

"The pleasure is all mine." said Cedric.

"So..." I said.

"So..." said Cedric.

"So Madeline and I are going to start heading home." said Fleur.

"Why's dat?" asked Madeline in confusion.

"We need 'o go." said Fleur, giving her _that _look.

"_Urm okay, sure." _said Madeline. "Ah, sorry, it was nice spend'ing 'ime with you Alex, 'oday. We shall see 'ou soon."

"Nice meeting you Cedric." said Fleur, "'ow about you walk us out Alex."

"Sure." I said, Fleur wanted to talk to me about something, it was obvious.

"Nice seeing you Cedric." said Madeline, I followed the two of them to the port hole, once we were out of Cedric's hearing range, Fleur began.

"_He likes you, it is so obvious, did you see the way he looked at you. He said you looked gorgeous!" _

"_We! He blushed to hard when he was complimenting you." _said Madeline.

"_Don't be silly! He doesn't like me!" _I snapped back.

"_We'll see." _said Fleur.

"_I've got Oliver remember!" _I said.

"_But Cedric is so hot~" _said Madeline.

"_You don't think I realise that? But I like Oliver." _I said.

"_Do you, do you really?" _asked Fleur.

"_Yes! Go, don't you have somewhere to go?" _I asked.

"_No, not really, we just want to give you some time with Ceddie boy~" _said Fleur, nudging me.

"_Out, both of you!" _I said.

"_We love you Ale." _said Madeline.

"_We do." _said Fleur.

"_Tell Gabrielle that I love her, and it is a shame that I didn't get to see her today." _I said.

"_I will. See you later Alex." _said Fleur, embracing me into a hug, Madeline joining in seconds later.

"_Bye!" _I said, waving at them as they turned the corner, out of sight.

"They seemed nice." said Cedric as I set foot in the common room again.

"They are, very much so." I said.

"How were tryouts?" he asked, "I watched them for a bit, but then I had to organise for my own ones."

"They were good, found a brilliant seeker from the second year, oh and another one in his fifth." I said. "How about you?"

"Not as good as I hoped for." he replied frowning. "I'll figure something out. By the way, what is this I hear about you putting your name into the Goblet? Wasn't it just the other day, that you were trying to convince me not to enter?"

"Possibly, I changed my mind." I said.

"Any reason why?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I was just thinking about what you said, about taking advantage of different opportunities give to us this year. This is a once in a life time opportunity after all. How did you hear about it?" I asked.

"Everyone is buzzing about it, that and well..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Well about how you and Wood are a thing now." he said.

"We are not a thing!" I exclaimed. "He asked me out for one date, I said yes, for the _one_ date. That doesn't necessarily mean we are going out."

"Well that's what I heard." he said. "Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. Wood's a nice guy after all. I'm just a little annoyed that everyone seems to know everything about me." I said.

"Well I guess it's because you are the new girl." said Cedric.

"Doesn't mean that everyone has the right to gossip about me." I said.

"I agree, it's annoying how fast things spread, especially in our year." said Cedric. "You need to learn to ignore it."

"Yeah, don't worry, I know. Gossip spreads even faster at Beauxbatons." I said.

"Anything exciting happened today at least?" he asked.

"Not really." I replied. "I got to spend some time with the girls which was nice."

"Yeah, the Beauxbatons girls is all the guys talk about these days." said Cedric. "And how beautiful they all are."

"I agree, they _are gorgeous._ So damn perfect." I said.

"As are you." said Cedric.

"Thanks." I said, grinning at him, a light blush tinted his cheeks as he only made eye contact with me for a moment.

"It's true." he said., I just continued to smile.

"So, any plans for the rest of the day?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Not really, just study." he said.

"Yeah, I need to finish making some notes for the subjects we have had so far." I said. "I'll be in the study if you need anything."

"Ah, okay. I need to go change and have a shower." he said.

"Talk to you later then." I said as I entered the corridor which lead to the study. I couldn't get rid of the grin that was spread across my face.

**So that's chapter five, sorry about the delay, but I'm determined to get chapter six up soon. **

**Please read and review when possible. **


	6. Kiss Me in the Rain

**The BEST Year**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, it has been a while, but I promise you that updates from now on will be a little more regular. I have three fanfics I'm updating in cannon. So This will hopefully be updated once to twice a month. I know that sounds really delayed, but I do have HSC to worry about! **

**However, Harassing, voting, commenting and following however, will influence me to update sooner ;) **

**Also, I have realised that Alicia Spinnet has been spelt differently in my fanfic, I prefer the spelling of Alecia over Alicia. **

**Fun fact: The bands I mention later in this chapter, are actually real in the Harry Potter world! Fancy that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Kiss Me in the Rain **

**Saturday, 3rd of October **

"Morning Cedric." I said as I entered the main room of the quarters.

"You're up early." said Cedric. "Morning."

He was still in his pyjamas which consisted of checked shorts and a white singlet. His bronze hair was a little on the messy side and he looked as though he needed to shave. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and middle finger, attempted to wake himself up.

"Yeah, I've got a long day planned." I said. "We do have coaching this morning. It's my turn to make breakfast, it's well overdue. The shower is free whenever you like."

"Thanks Alex. What's for breakfast?" he asked, taking a wobbly seat on the coach.

"How do bacon and egg rolls sound?" I asked.

"Brilliant." he said, as I began work, pulling out a variety of different ingredients from the fridge.

"So today the rest of the Seekers are helping out in coaching I think." I said.

"That's correct." said Cedric.

"I know that Malfoy is Seeker for Slytherin. As for Ravenclaw, who plays Seeker?"

"Cho." said Cedric.

"Oh, Cho Chang? That Asian girl? Harry always tells me about her." I said.

"Yeah. Wait, what does Potter say about her?" he asked.

"Just that she is on the team and she's really good." I replied, I didn't think that Harry would appreciate me exploiting his feelings about Cho to Cedric. "Never asked what position she played though."

"Yeah she's Seeker." he said, looking away.

"You like her." I said.

"Wait, what? No- I mean she's a nice girl and no, I do-"

"Cedric, I'm not silly, I'm just good at figuring out these things." I said. The truth was that he blushed when he said her name, completely avoiding eye contact with me.

"I- no- kid off- don't say anything please?" he begged.

"Because, you know, Cho and I are _so _close that I would write off your most intimate thoughts. Relax Cedric, I won't say a word." I said, as I cast my wand starting a fire for the eggs.

"Thanks." he said.

"It's not a problem. Breakfast will take a while to prepare, so how about you have a shower." I suggested.

"Not yet, not in the mood." he said.

"There is a particular mood in which you take a shower in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a little too tired to function." he said,

"So any plans for today?" I asked.

"Not really, going with the boys to Hogsmeade. Oh, and tonight is Davies' birthday, are you going?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah, Roger asked Fleur and I the other day, it's in one of the larger class rooms on the seventh floor I think." I said. "I too, am going to Hogsmeade, with Oliver for our _date. _I'm not sure if anything will come of it, but we'll wait and see right?"

"Yeah I guess, that's all you can do." he said.

"Which reminds me, I need to buy Roger something... So back on the topic of Cho." I said, as I slid suggestively across the kitchen bench towards him, with the oven mitts over my shoulder.

"What about her?" asked Cedric.

"Does she know how you feel?" I asked. I made a mental note to tell Fleur and Madeline about this newly founded discovery. To be honest, I felt a little hurt, I didn't know why. I mean, I was going on a date with _Oliver Wood _for christ's sake, there was no time to think about Cedric. I guess those things that Fleur's comments made me think about, made me feel nice inside. Damn it, I was over thinking things, there is no time for thinking, just living it.

"No, not even. She barely knows I exist, yet alone how I feel about her." said Cedric.

"Please, don't be ridiculous. I might have not been here for very long, but trust me when I say that_ all _thegirls in both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts know your name. That would include Cho." I said.

"Ha, I wish." said Cedric.

"We'll see whose right." I replied. "Here, have your breakfast, hopefully it's not too burnt."

"Thank you Alex." he said, pulling the cheese out of the fridge.

"Sorry Cedric, forgot about the cheese." I said, taking a serving of egg an bacon.

"It's not a problem. This is actually pretty darn good." said Cedric.

"Why thank you." I said. "That's quite the compliment coming from a brilliant chef such as yourself."

"Any idea what you're going to buy for Roger?" asked Cedric.

"No idea. I know he's a bit of a Quidditch fanatic, but that's about it." I replied. "Any suggestions?"

"Probably something Quidditch related, or an article of clothing... after shave?" said Cedric.

"Fleur is going to murder me if I don't find something good, we are giving a joint gift after all... Maybe Oliver can help me." I said.

"He'll know what to get." said Cedric.

"So any idea what we will be teaching the first years today?" I asked.

"Well, most of them are up in the air, so maybe just movement in the air." said Cedric.

"Yeah, Cho and Malfoy can get their own houses to coach." I said.

"Good idea." said Cedric.

"Are you finished?" I asked, beckoning to his empty plate.

"Yes, thank you. Breakfast was lovely." said Cedric. "Geez, it's already seven thirty."

"I know right, time flies." I said. "Here, I'll clean up, you get ready."

"Okay, sure, thank you once again Alex." he said.

With a few flicks of my wand, all the dishes I had used to prepare breakfast were already sorted and clean, in the place they originally came from. Today I was going to to go out with Oliver, I'm not sure what the plans were but Oliver is a nice guy, and I guess that is the most important thing. I had to be home around four, since most of my year was invited to Roger Davies' birthday. I haven't really spoken to Roger, maybe once or twice in Charms or I might have bumped into him on the pitch since he is the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I think he might play the position of Chaser, but I'm not quite sure.

"Come on Cedric, we have five minutes to get down to the first years." I called.

"Yeah I know." said Cedric, emerging from the corridor. "Lets go."

"Wow, you look good." I said, admiring Cedric's tight white shirt which showed off his body perfectly. "Mmm, and you smell good as well, trying to impress Miss Chang, are we?"

"No." he said, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Don't worry, you look great Cedric, you'll be fine." I said. "Let's go."

By the time we got down to the area where usually coach, the first years, Madam Hooch, Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang, were already congregated in a group. We quickly jogged up to them. My group of first years were particularly happy to see me. The moment I was in a reachable distance, a few of them came running up to me, I greeted them with open arms. Elliott was the first to reach me, his small arms capturing me around the middle. Followed by Alex Black, Violet Clark, Eloise Dickens and Jacob Kierdal.

"How is everyone today?" I asked.

"Good." my group chorused.

"Ready for some more flying?" asked.

"Yes!" they said.

"Morning Madam Hooch." I said.

"Well morning Alexandra, Cedric. I trust the two of you had a good week. As you know today the representatives from Ravenclaw and Slytherin are joining us." said Madam Hooch, beckoning to Cho and Draco. "Cedric, you might have met both Miss Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy previously, but for Alexandra's sake... Miss Cho Chang, meet Miss Alexandra Potter."

"Nice to meet you." said Cho, in barely more then a whisper.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said.

"And Mr Draco Malfoy." said Madam Hooch.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah, you too." he said, grunting in response.

"So now that everyone have been introduced to each other, let's get started. First years, could you please go with the representative from your house, so we can commence coaching." said Madam Hooch.

"By Madam Hooch, I want to stay with Alex!" piped up Violet.

"Me too! I like her!" said Jacob.

"I don't want to leave Alex!" exclaimed Eloise.

"You need to listen to Madam Hooch." I said. "Don't get me wrong, I want to coach you but now we have extra help."

"But we don't want extra help. We were fine, just the way we were!" said Violet, clinging onto my arm.

"Trust me, you are in capable hands with Draco, from what I've heard he's a very good Seeker." I said.

"Buut-" began Eloise.

"They have seemed to grow very attached to you Alexandra." said Madam Hooch.

"I guess they have." I replied.

"...Very well, they can stay with you as long as you coach with Draco. That goes the same with you Cedric, you and Cho can coach together." said Madam Hooch.

"I quite like that arrangement, that is, if Draco is fine with it." I said.

"Yeah whatever." he muttered.

"Good. And I'm sure Cedric won't mind it either." I said, sending him a wink.

"Yeah, it's fine." said Cedric, glaring at me.

"Now that it is all settled, off to work." said Madam Hooch.

"Come on, let's go." I said to my group of first years.

"So what exactly, do they know?" asked Draco.

"Well a lot of them are up in the air by now. A few of them are still trying to master _up _but everyone learns at a different pace I guess." I said.

"Oh, ok." said Draco.

"Okay so today we are going to be spending most of our time, up in the air." I said. "But before we get started, I'd like to introduce you to Draco Malfoy. He plays Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"That's the same as you." said Elliott.

"Indeed it is." I reply. "Just remember, I want you to show him the same amount of respect you show me. He is your coach as well as your senior. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Alex." they chimed.

"Okay good." I said. "So let's get back to the fun and games. Does everyone know how to do the commandment of _up_?"

"Yes." said the first years, although I did hear a few _nos _mixed in their reply.

"Well, before we get into the air, can you all please show Draco and I, _up._" I said.

Most of the first years did it with ease. There were a few that had small difficulty. Their brooms just didn't want to leave the ground. Some of the older models are more temperamental, my Firebolt would never do that. Draco went around and help out those who ever having difficulty, without me having to ask him, which surprised me a lot. He was quite gentle with the children, repeating the steps with them, until they all had managed to successfully levitate their broomsticks off the ground.

"Can we kick off now?" asked Alex.

"Yes, once you are ready, and remember how to get into the air, you may kick off whenever you like." I said. "Please feel free to call out to Draco or myself if you are having any difficulty, we will be happy to help."

"Allleeeex!" called Elliott. "How do we do this again?"

"Here, let me show you." I said, as I walked over to him. "Now see here, you mount your broomstick, hold your hands firmly at the top, and kick off. Now you try."

"I can't do it." he said.

"Can't is not an option." I said. "You managed to get up in the air last time didn't you?"

"Yes." he said.

"Well that means this time you'll be able to get up into the air, even faster." I said, ruffling his curls. "Try again."

"Hey Alex, look at me!" yelled Alexandra from about twenty meters above me.

"Be careful Alex!" I said. "Draco, do you mind staying on the ground, I need to get into the air to monitor Alex, she's a little mischievous."

"Go ahead." he said, holding the broom for Violet.

"Alex, stay right there!" I said at I rocketed into the air.

"Look what I can do!" said Alex, preforming small loops in the air.

"That is very impressive Alex, but how about we work on your diction, before we go into the tricks." I suggested.

"But that's borriinnng." she whined.

"Fine, how about a race. If I win, we work on abilities, if you win, I'll teach you some really cool tricks that I would have taught you later in the season." I said.

"Okay." she said.

"Where too?" I asked.

"To the edge of the Black Lake and back." she said, my eyes followed her gaze, that goodness, that was only three hundred meters away.

"Back meaning that me have to land safely on the ground." I said.

"Fine." she said.

"Give me a moment, I'll be right back." I said, returning to Draco. "Ah, I see you have everyone kicking off, good work. Listen, I need to prove something to Alex since she is demanding to learn tricks, I'll be right back. Could you maybe start with the group, just doing slow circles, so they can get used to the air, then maybe increase in speed... I don't know, it's your choice."

"Yeah, I don't mind." said Draco.

"Come on Alex, you ready?" I asked, speeding back to to her. I noticed that Cedric's and Cho's group was still on the ground. It was taking Cedric longer to get them up into the air then last time. They were still performing _up. _

"Ready." said Alex.

"Steady." I said.

"GO!"

The two of us flew towards the Black Lake. I was holding back on her a little, I didn't want her to think that she had no chance. In reality, she didn't. An old Cleansweep had no chance of beating a Firebolt when it came to speed. She was about four meters in front of me. Not until the very end was I going to increase my own speed. I had to give it to her, she was quite good in the air in regards to speed. I haven't seen her fly enough to analyse her diction, but she knew how to fly well. She dived towards the lake, that took me a little of guard, I wasn't expecting her to dip so suddenly. However the dip wasn't at a great enough angle to cause her any harm, she would easily be able to pull out of it. I followed her, the Black Lake quickly approaching. The moment she reached the edge of the lake, she turned back around, I did the same. Once she was about ten meters from landing, I increased my speed until I was on level with her.

"I'm going to win!" she shouted.

"We'll see." I said.

She started to angle down, notifying me that she was going to land. I decided to take a few more meters before I dropped to the ground. I need to practise my sudden turns anyway. Her speed decreased as she began to slowly drop to the ground. I increased my speed further and angled downwards as well, I realised I was flying dangerously close to Cedric's and Cho's group. I made eye contact with Cedric for a split second before I jumped off my broomstick and safely onto the ground, only centimetres away from him. Moments later, Alexandra had hit the ground as well.

"I won!" she said.

"Alex, sorry to say, but I think I did." I said.

"Maybe." she said. "I demand a rematch."

"Not today, I think I won fair and square. How about we do this again at the beginning of next lesson and that will determine what we will do." I said, watching Cedric. His gaze was constantly on Cho as she assisted a lanky boy with _up. _"Hey Cedric."

"Hey." he said, his gaze breaking contact with Cho. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." I said grinning. "I see you like the view."

"Oh go away Alex." he said, nudging me.

"Take a photo, it'll last longer." I said, shooting another wink as began to walk away. Cedric must have turned four shades darker, and was looking rather flustered. I heard him mutter something like _"Shut up Alex."_

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Draco as I walked over to him.

"I don't mind, your choice." I said.

"You seem to know what you're doing." he said.

"Well I was thinking of breaking them into the stronger and weaker flyers and then work with them depending what they need help with." I suggested.

"Sounds good, any idea how to split them up?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping you would." I said.

"Well here's a piece of parchment." said Draco, handing it to me with a small quill. "Write out all their names and then we can rearrange them from there."

"Okay, good idea." I said, as I began to write out everyones names. After about ten minutes of debating and conversing, we were both finally happy with who we put in the group A's or group B's. "Don't tell them though, that they were specifically put in different groups based on ability."

"I'm not stupid. I obviously know that." said Draco. "I was a kid once too, you know."

"I never said you weren't." I said. "Okay, now listen up. We are splinting you up into two groups so Draco can get to know you better. Don't worry, it's only for the rest of the lesson which is only about fifteen minutes."

"Okay." chorused the first years.

"So can please have Elliot, James, Ellie, Joyce, Abagail, Nina, Julian, Chloe, Annalise, Michael, Emma, Joanne, Pia, Sarah, Anne, Robert, Eloise, Christable, David and Jenny... with me." called Draco, his eyes scanning the parchment.

"I can take that group if you like." I said.

"No, I'm fine with them." said Draco. "I don't feel like high tech flying anyway."

"Oh okay." I said. "The rest of you are with me."

I liked working with Draco, surprisingly enough, Harry always made him out to be so horrible and mean, not until Draco starts being rude to me, will I start to treat him differently. He was really good with kids, he had a lot of patience and sympathy for them. I guess it was because he really liked flying. I still remember the first time I got onto a broomstick. My heart thumping as I levitated into the air, the joy of the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Maybe he's so nice because, he, like I, know the beauties and wonders of being able to fly.

"Draco, Alexandra." called Madam Hooch. "I think we can call it a day."

"Okay!" I called back. "Well you all heard Madam Hooch, coaching is over."

"Aw, but I want to fly some more." said Alex.

"This time in two weeks, you will be able to." I said.

"But I want to now." she said.

"Come now, lesson is over." I said.

"Allleex!" called Elliott.

"Yes Elliott." I said.

"Draco taught me how to do this really cool thingy, tell her Draco." said Elliott.

"Yes, tell me Draco what this _cool _thing is." I said, laughing.

"Just this sharp dip in the air, nothing special." he said.

"Well Elliott is pretty impressed with it." I said.

"Yeah, but he's in his first year. I don't know what _doesn't _impress first years." said Draco.

"That too." I said.

"So, how was coaching, everyone?" asked Madam Hooch.

"Good!" chorused the group of first years.

"Now I want you to thank your coaches and head back to the castle." said Madam Hooch. "Draco, Cho, could you please help me with the equipment?"

"See you soon Draco." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to play against you in Quidditch." he said.

"Indeed it will." I said, smiling. "Have a nice day."

"You too." he said, following Cho and Madam Hooch to the castle.

"Well that was an interesting coaching session. Malfoy isn't a half bad bloke." I said.

"You think so?" said Cedric.

"Yeah, he's really polite, and great with kids." I said.

"Wouldn't have pinpointed him to be like that." said Cedric.

"Neither would I." I said truthfully. "...So, how was it?"

"Was what?" asked Cedric.

"Spending quality time with Cho." I replied.

"It was good, didn't talk much though. I don't really have anything to talk to her about." he said.

"Talk to her about anything... school is usually a good topic." I said.

"But isn't that a deal breaker, the topic of school?" he asked, as the two of us started to head back to the castle ourselves.

"In the muggle world, yes. But not in the wizardring world. Just ask her about subjects, teachers et cetera. There's bound to be a topic that you two can talk about. Talk about Quidditch, results, brooms, anything really. Talking about the mainstream is better then not talking at all." I said.

"Fair enough." said Cedric.

"Do you think you have a chance with her?" I asked.

"I dunno." said Cedric. "I know Roger has his eyes on her."

"As in Roger Davies?" I asked. Obviously, how many Rogers did the two of us know.

"Yeah." he said.

"Keep an eye on her tonight then." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just to see if she's interested in him." I said.

"How would I know that?" asked Cedric.

"Never mind, I'll check them out tonight. What time does it start?"

"Urm I think it's seven thirty." replied Cedric. "Brilliant. Mind if Fleur comes over about five so the two of us can get ready? We won't be in your way or anything."

"It's not a problem." he said.

"Also, ask Cho to dance tonight if you get the chance." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Most girls like to dance." I said.

"Ah, okay." said Cedric.

"I've obviously never been to a Hogwarts party, are they any good?" I asked.

"Yeah, depends on the age though, and who organises it." said Cedric, as we approached the Hippogriff.

"Sounds good." I said. "Hey, do you mind if I use the shower first, cause of well...my thing."

"No of course not, go right ahead." he said.

I rushed up into my room and grabbed the clothes I had laid out the previous night. I didn't want to be over dressed for my _date. _But I didn't want to wear jeans and a t-shirt like the _norm _was in Hogwarts. After hours of sorting though clothing, I decided on a black dress, the kind that has a sheer material around the neck, a denim jacket, and red accessories with included these beautiful red ankle boots that Gabrielle bought me for Christmas last year.

I took a quick shower, allowing the warm water to refresh me after the long coaching session this morning. I moisturised and drowned myself in my favourite perfume called _Love Spell. _How ironic. The dress fitted me quite well, tight at the top, but the bottom half flowed out a little. Brushing my hair into a high pony tail, I quickly secured it with a red ribbon, pulling my fringe back with it. Thanks to Fleur, I had an array of different body products, everything from hair related stuff to nail polishes and lip sticks. I was running slightly late, it was already nine thirty and I was supposed to meet Oliver at the carriages at ten. Nevertheless, I had to look good, this wasn't a day where I could be sloppy. I carefully outlined my eyes in black and applied the mascara. Once I was half happy with my appearance, I left the bathroom and went back to my room for the final touch ups, a fine silver necklace and silver rose ring. I grabbed some money from my stash in the bedside table and decided it was time for me to leave.

"Cedric?" I called.

"I'm in here!" he said, from within his bedroom.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." he said.

I slowly opened the door to his room. I felt strange walking into it, like it was some kind of forbidden ground. His room was about the same size as mine, except for the gold and red theme, his was yellow and black. Next to his bed there was a huge board with everything Quidditch related, on it. I recognised sketch up of a pitch, probably tactics. God, what Oliver would do to get his hands on those. I identified a Bulgarian flag, next to it an Irish rosette, both souvenirs that were up for purchase at the Quidditch World Cup, earlier this year.

"Nice place you have here." I said.

"Thanks." he said grinning. "You look lovely, Oliver won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Naw, thank you Cedric, it means a lot." I said, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "You still smell good."

"Even after all that Quidditch?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling up at him. He really was a significant amount taller then me.

"Thanks I guess." he said. "Any reason to what I owe this pleasure?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where exactly the carriages are, the ones that go to Hogsmeade that is." I said.

"Oh those, yeah, I was wondering wether or not you'd have trouble finding them." he said. "Give me a moment, I wont be a minute. I'll take you there."

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked.

"Oh no, no, take a seat." he said, I sat down on his black and yellow quilted bed. I noticed he had a family portrait on one of his bed side tables. In the photo there were three figures, his father, mother and him, in his Hogwarts uniform. Upon his cloak, I noticed the "Head Boy" badge pinned onto it, so this photo must have not been taken very long ago.

"Are you the only child?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Your mother is very beautiful." I said, turning to the photo once again. His mother's hair was dark, but her eyes, a clear crystal blue.

"Thank you." he said, pulling on a leather jacket. "I love her with my whole heart. Then again I really do love my father as well. I guess I'm just closer to Mum."

"Your dad's name is Amos, am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes, and Mum is Dianne." he said. "...What were your parents names?... Shit- Forget I said anything."

"No, no it's fine. I've accepted that they are gone. Not completely gone, just not with me." I said, smiling weakly at him. "Lily and James Potter."

"Okay." said Cedric.

"Shall we go?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Alex, I really...am sorry." he said, standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh Cedric, don't be silly." I said. "You didn't say anything wrong. Now are you going to lead me to these carriages or will I have to find them myself?"

"Come on then." said Cedric, gently leading me out of his room. "Wouldn't want to keep Oliver waiting."

"Hey Alex, thought you'd never make it." said Oliver.

"Sorry, Cedric and I were running a little late after coaching. He showed me how to get here, I had no idea." I said.

"Diggory." said Oliver nodding.

"Wood." said Cedric, mimicking his actions. "I'll see you later Alex."

"Yeah, see you this afternoon Cedric." I said.

"This afternoon?" asked Oliver, as Cedric left the two of us.

"Yeah. Davies' thing is on tonight, that's if you're going..." I said, trailing off. It would be extremely awkward if Oliver wasn't invited, but I was pretty sure that our whole year received an invitation.

"Oh yeah, what time is that?" asked Oliver.

"I think about seven thirty." I said.

"Right, what time do you want to be back then?" he asked, gesturing to the carriage.

"Around four, if that's not too early for you, that is." I said.

"No, no, four is fine." said Oliver, sitting down next to me.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well I've got a date with this gorgeous girl, and I am planning to take her out and show her the kid of romantic I can be." said Oliver.

"Hmmm... Well do I know this gorgeousgirl?" I asked, playing along with his _game. _

"Perhaps." he said winking.

"And what are you planning to do with her?" I asked.

"Well, I know she hasn't been to Hogsmeade before so I want to take her to all the hot spots. Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, the Shrieking Shack." he replied.

"Oooh! I heard about the Shrieking Shack, I can't wait." I said.

"It's a peculiar old building." said Oliver. "It is apparently the most haunted building in Britain."

"So they say." I said. "What's this I hear about Madam Puddifoot's tea shop?"

"Oh, that place?" said Oliver, shuddering. "It's a little tacky tea shop that most couples go to."

"I see you are not a fan of it." I said.

"It's horrible, over priced food and the coffee is always too sweet." said Oliver, furrowing his eyebrows, as if to recall a memory.

"If you say so." I said. "Let's not go there then."

"We can if you like..." said Oliver.

"No, no I trust your word." I said. "Do you have a present for Davies yet?"

"Yeah, some well branded broomstick cleaning supplies, you?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing. Any ideas where I can buy him something?" I asked.

"Well _Spritwitches_, is good. It's a store that sells heaps of sporting equipment. There's heaps of Quidditch stuff there." said Oliver.

"Alright." I said. "Might have to drop by there, then."

"Anything you like." said Oliver.

"How long is the journey from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"By carriage, only about ten minutes." said Oliver.

"Ah, alright." I replied. "Anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Not really, you are the captain of the ship." he said, grinning.

"Thanks I guess, just letting you know, my sense of direction; hopeless." I said.

"That's fine, I know Hogsmeade like the back of my hand." said Oliver. "Let's go."

I noticed that the carriage had finally drawn to a stop. Looking out the window, there were lines of low ceilinged cottages. The Autumn weather sent chills through me, as I took a step out of the carriage.

"Naw, it's so lovely." I said, taking in the scenery.

"It has nice homely feel to it, yes." said Oliver, gently taking my hand and leading me away from the carriages.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Maybe the The Three Broomsticks, we have arrived at a good time. Later in the day the place is full of students." said Oliver.

"Sure." I said, following his lead.

We passed a few stores, _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, The Magic Neep, _and _Tomes and Scrolls. _I made a mental note of the location of these stores, since I was bound to run out of school supplies at one point of the year. We finally reached a small building with a rugged piece of wood, hanging outside the door reading "The Three Broomsticks." Upon entering the store, we were greeted by a variety of pleasant amours coming from the kitchen, on the other side of the very packed room. Oliver was definitely correct in saying that The Three Broomsticks was a popular place for Hogwarts students.

"Let's try and get a table..." I said, trailing off, "If we can find one."

"There is another room around the back." said Oliver. "Anything in particular you would like to drink?"

"I'm alright with anything, really Oliver." I said.

"Have you tried the Butterbeer?" asked Oliver.

"I have heard of it, but I haven't personally tried it. No." I said.

"Well it's really good. So do you mind if I order us a couple of those?" asked Oliver.

"Not at all." I said.

"I'll be right back." said Oliver, weaving between the tables to get to the bar. Moments later, Oliver returned with two glasses with steaming golden brown liquid in each.

"Thank you." I said, taking in a long breath of the liquid. It had a very sweet scent, mixed with milk and butter. It was still to hot to drink, judging by the heat radiating from the cup. There was an awkward silence as the two of us weren't quite sure what to talk about. I was being quite the hypocrite, considering the lecture I had given Cedric earlier. Speaking of Cedric, where was he? He arrived at Hogsmeade the same time Oliver and I had. I was expecting to see him in such a popular place such as The Three Broomsticks. Oh well, I would probably bump in to him later in the day.

"So..." said Oliver.

"So..." I mimicked.

"The Champion Selection is coming around next thursday." said Oliver.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see who gets chosen. I think it's a smart idea that the Goblet chooses the Champions, no biased decisions can be made." I said.

"That's true." said Oliver. "So do you really want to be chosen as Champion?"

"Of course." I replied. "I've been thinking about it a lot actually. If I can survive whatever the Tournament throws at me, I would be ready for anything in the future. Yourself?"

"It would definitely be an interesting experience." said Oliver. "How are the Beauxbatons girls going about it?"

"What to you mean?" I asked.

"Like, anyone in particular that wants to be chosen?"

"Fleur." I replied simply. "Fleur Delacour."

"Which one is she?" he asked, taking a small sip of the Butterbeer.

"The girl that was doing the twirling at the ceremony." I replied.

"The blonde?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"She is very beautiful." he said.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"But not as beautiful as you." said Oliver.

"Aw Oliver. Thank you." I said, nudging him lightly. "But no, Fleur is the most beautiful girl ever."

"Are you close with her?" he asked.

"We're practically sisters." I said.

"Really?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I live with her family." I said. "Hence why I am new to Hogwarts. I used to go to Beauxbatons before this."

"That's amazing." said Oliver.

"It isn't. Really." I replied, deciding it was time for me to try this legendary Butterbeer. "What is amazing, however, is this drink. It's delicious."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." said Oliver.

"It really is good." I said.

The two of us finished our drinks, carrying out light conversation for the next couple of hours. I wasn't particularly hungry, no matter how many times Oliver offered me something to eat. So far, I enjoyed being with Oliver. He was cute, funny and some what intelligent. I wasn't sure of his school grades, so I couldn't really judge him on it. I would have to wait and see once our grades came out. Apparently for the year sevens, our term exam results are hung up for all to see, which includes our ranks. That means I have to stay on top with my studies. How humiliating would it be, after the reputation I have made for myself with all the teachers, to no be at least in the top ten for every subject. Perhaps, excluding Herbology.

"So where of to now milady." asked Oliver.

"Didn't you say something about the Shrieking Shack and Honey Dukes?" I asked.

"Hmmm... Honeydukes first, followed by the Shrieking Shack." said Oliver, picking up our two, now empty, glasses. He handed them to the older woman at the counter who I learnt was named Madam Rosemerta.

We crossed the road to the small brightly coloured store, I assumed was Honeydukes. Stepping into the store, my senses were set alight. Aromas of different sweets, infused with the fresh smell of the crisp Autumn air, every time someone swung the door open. The walls were aligned with cabinets and shelves, holding the largest amount of sweets I have ever seen in my entire life. Having a sweet tooth of my own, I recognised many that were available on a global scale; C_auldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Canary Creams, Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands_ and many others.

"Holy wands." I breathed.

"The confectionary here at Honeydukes is quite extensive." says Oliver. "I bet you haven't even heard of some of these."

"That is very true." I replied, squinting to read the label of the jar closest to me, _Drooble's Best blowing Gum. _"Is this any good?"

"What, _Drooble's?_" asked Oliver. "I love the stuff. I guess you can't get it where you go to school?"

"Nope, but then again there were things at our local candy store that most definitely isn't available here." I replied.

"Makes sense." said Oliver. "Oh I want to get some of these."

"What?" I ask, as Oliver opens a particularly large jar with some kind of crystal blue jelly in it.

"Ice Mice." replies Oliver. "Would you like me to get you some?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though." I replied.

As we entered further into the store, we bumped into Fred, George, Angelina, Alecia and Katie. Fred and George had a very large amount of assorted candy in their arms, as did Angelia and Katie. Alecia wouldn't want to be seen in public eating sugar. Or something that could possibly flaw her perfect body. She was a little narrow minded in that respect, but each to their own.

"Hey." says Angelina warmly, "What are you and Oliver doing here?"

"He's just showing me around." I replied, hugging her.

"Showing or really showing." said Fred, as he wriggled his eyebrow.

"Just showing." I replied. "Dirty bastard."

"Us?" added George. "Never."

"What are you guys doing anyway?" asked Oliver.

"Taking the opportunity to be away from the castle." said Katie.

"You all going to Roger's tonight?" I asked.

"We'll see you two there." said Alecia. "You better not be planning to spend the whole day here, there is so much to prepare."

"Don't worry, Fleur most defiantly wouldn't let me." I replied.

"Good. Any ideas on what you are wearing." she asked.

"Nope. Fleur is the one to figure that out." I replied.

"Anyway, we should get going." said Angelina, "Enjoy yourselves."

"We will." I replied.

"Wow, Alecia was in a worse mood then usual." said Wood, as we too, shortly after, exited the store.

"That's her normal personality." I replied. "She's not as bad as everyone makes her out to be."

"Back there, she really seemed to enjoy pulling at strands." said Oliver.

"That's just her usual. I don't know why she's like that, something must have made her like that. Since there are moments in time where she can honestly be the nicest person." I said.

"I'm still to see that side of her." said Wood. "She's a good Chaser and that's all that really matters."

"In your eyes." I said, smiling.

"Well we are going to win the cup this year, and thats final." said Oliver.

"Hopefully." I said.

"We will." he replied.

"So, where are we off to now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Perhaps the Shrieking Shack." said Oliver, his hand reaching over to take mine.

"Oh yeas, I dearly have wanted to see it. I have read so much about it." I said, following his lead.

He lead me to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, where the Shrieking Shack was located. Looking out into the distance, I was rather impressed with what I saw. A large wooden _"shack" _so to speak. That is probably where it got its name from. It was a ginormous, even from the distance where we stood.

"Do you want to move a little closer, t the Shrieking Shack?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm fine here." said Oliver.

"Ah okay." I replied.

"For many years the villages said it is haunted, because rumour has it they hear shrieks coming from it, in the dead of night." said Oliver.

"Is it true that apparently, not even the Hogwarts ghosts will go into it?" I asked.

"Apparently." said Oliver. "Sir Headless Nick always becomes quite tense when someone brings up the topic of the Shack around him."

I know very well that the Shack wasn't haunted. Harry, Ron and Hermione told me the story of Remus Lupin and Petter Pettigrew over the holidays. The shack used to be used by my father and his friends when they were at school. Harry had said that even Dumbledore had encouraged the rumour of the Shack being haunted, due to Lupin's lycanthropy. Harry told me that Remus Lupin had told him, that Madam Pomfrey used to escort him to the Shrieking Shack before his transformation. The yells and shouts heard by villagers were really Lupin biting and scratching himself, due to the lack of humans to infect. Although the Shack looked like a really run down wooden house, there was actually no way of entering the Shack on the outside. The only entrance to the Shack was underneath the Whomping Willow, which allowed Dad, Harry's godfather, Sirius, Peter and Lupin to go unnoticed.

It began to sprinkle, I quickly pulled the coat around me.

"It's beginning to rain." I said, quite obviously. I hope he didn't think I was stupid for blatantly stating the obvious.

"We should head back to central Hogsmeade." he said, looking me straight in the eyes. He begun to lean in. I felt like to was appropriate, and it just felt right. I quickly closed the gap. His lips were soft against mine. I parted them slightly, to deepen the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist. I rested one of my hands on the back of his neck, drawing him closer. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside, I knew that sounded terrible clique, but kissing in the rain was quite romantic, it was making me feel happy.

After purchasing Davies' gift, and a few other necessities I needed for school, Oliver and I returned to the castle. My watch has just informed me that it had stuck four thirty, which mean that I was running late. Fleur must have already been throwing a fit in the Quarters.

"I'll see you later tonight Oliver, thank you for today. I really did enjoy myself." I said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad that you did." he said.

"So I'll probably see you at Davies'?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you soon Alex." said Oliver, turning the corner, as I quickly muttered the password, allowing the statue to lurch forth to let me into the Quarters.

"See Fleur, told you she'd appear soon enough." said Cedric. He and Fleur seemed to be engaging in coffee. Well that was a good move from him, Fleur calmed down after a caffeine him, no matter the situation.

"You are late!" said Fleur, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, I apologise." I said. "Forgive me?"

"Zer is zo much to do!" said Fleur.

"You heard the lady," I said, addressing Cedric. "We will be upstairs if you need anything."

"Yeah sure." said Cedric, disappearing into the corridor.

I saw that Fleur had come well prepared. She had multiple bags, clothing protector covers, she had even gone to the liberty of bringing boxes of shoes.

"_Goodness Fleur, did you bring your whole wardrobe?" _I asked.

"_Nope, just the things we need. You should go have a shower. Ah, no, we don't have enough time, I presume you washed yourself after coaching this morning?" _asked Fleur.

"_Yes, of course." _I said.

"_Okay, well this is your dress." _said Fleur, removing one of the protector covers.

In her hands, she held the most stunning dress. It was of a sweet heart cut, and would have rested somewhere on my mid thigh. It was predominately a distorted aqua blue in colour. The bottom half was made of layers of opaque material, which had some light gold shades running through it. The most defining part of the dress however, was the quite dark golden bronze peacock feather embroidery. It was absolutely beautiful.

"_It is amazing Fleur!" _I said.

"_I know." _she replied, pulling off the cover off the other garment. _"Do you like mine?"_

Fleur's dress was a tight fit, an unusual light lime green fluro in colour. Not a conventional dress colour. It had a white floral pattern on it, with material flowers embroidered along the bust area. It suited her perfectly. If I was to wear it, I would have looked like a squished sausage, but on Fleur, it framed her structure beautifully. As I had mentioned on numerous occasions, Fleur could wear a garbage bag and still look gorgeous.

"_You will look beautiful." _I said.

"_As will you once I am done with you." _said Fleur, pulling out her wand. _"I want you to change into your dress, and your shoes are in the box next to it. Then you should put on your cloak so I don't ruin the dress while doing your make up." _

"_Yes Fleur." _I replied, as I did what I was told. One didn't want to mess around with Fleur when she was on a roll. She too changed into her dress, and pulled on her shoes. As usual, it seemed that Fleur had chosen the most highest heels imaginable. This meant that I was going to do a lot of sitting around that night, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I never was much of a dancer.

"_Now flip your hair over and shake it about, I brought the hair potion to curl you locks." _said Fleur.

"_But my hair is naturally curly..." _I said, staring into the mirror. Fleur had sat me down in front of her portable vanity unit, and was fiddling with her make up and other beautifying products.

"_Alex, don't argue. This is the first social event of the year, and as they said, a first impression is a lasting impression." _she said.

"_Fine." _I said.

"_See, look how much cleaner your curls are turning out already." _said Fleur, brushing the sweet smelling substance through my hair. _"I guess. Are you going to do them up or keep them out?" _I asked.

"_Out, it goes well with the waves of the dress." _said Fleur.

"_Goodness, you really don't know anything to do with appearance? You're lucky you have me here to help you." _said Fleur.

"_I am." _I replied.

Fleur began work on my face. I could hear her muttering a variety of different spells under her breath to remove previous make up off my face. She stroked my face with a cloth, which felt very cold, almost to the extend that it was burning, but I didn't complain. Fleur definitely knew what she was doing. Then she begun work on my eyes. Firstly she applied the eyeliner, followed by what felt like eyeshadow. I was guessing that she was going all out with the eyes, and keeping the rest of my face simple. For the few moments at I time which I could have my eyes opened for, I saw that she had pulled out the cheek things; bronzer, blush and highlighter. Highlighter is something used to _highlight _your face, Fleur had only introduced it to me the other week. Prior to that, I hadn't ever seen it before. Showed how much I knew. After Fleur had asked me to move my mouth in a range of different awkward positions, while applying lipstick, she stepped back to look at her work.

"_Happy?" _I asked.

"_Very much so." _she said. _"Wait, I have forgotten body bronzer."_

"_Isn't that just fake tan?" _I asked.

"_Oui. A light tan will go well with the colour wheel of your dress." _she said, as she pulled out a small golden coloured spray can.

"_Won't it ruin my dress?" _I asked. I didn't really want to look like a Pumkin Pastie, not that I didn't trust Fleur. I just liked my rather pasty skin tone.

"_Of course not. What do you think we are, Muggles? The tan only appears when it comes in contact with human flesh. On material, it just evaporates." _said Fleur. _"Now stand up." _

"_Fine, just a light tan." _I said.

"_Don't argue Alex, you look great." _said Fleur, waving the can mercilessly around me. _"Perfect." _

"_Can I see myself now?" _I asked.

"_Of course." _said Fleur. _"engorgio."_

Fleur's vanity unit, had doubled in size. It was now a perfect length for me to see what Fleur had done to me. As, always, I barely could recognise myself. The dress fitted perfectly, clinging onto my chest area, the bottom followed out to hide my ugly thighs. My hair was a curly mess, but it really worked with the dress, just as Fleur had said. My eyes were quite framed with with different shades of gold and bronze, bringing out the green in them. Then tan that Fleur suggested, was really what brought the outfit together, it complimented the colour of the dress, and the make up.

"_Thank you Fleur." _I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"_Hey, don't ruin my dress now!" _she said. I looked up at her with great, big puppy dog eyes, as though I was hurt._"But it is not a problem. See, I told you to trust me." _

"_How about you, when are you getting ready?" _I asked.

"_Now." _she said. _"One more thing Alex." _

"_Yes?" _I asked.

"_Put some of this perfume on." _instructed Fleur.

"_Okay." _I replied. _"By the way, I bought Davies' gift from the two of us." _

"_What is it? I've done the card." _said Fleur.

"_Well because he plays Chaser I bought him a kinda retro jumper with a Quaffle on it. Then because I didn't think it was enough, I found a vintage copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages. According to Oliver, he is a Appleby Arrows supporter, so I also got him a shirt." _I replied.

"_And how much did this cost you?" _she asked.

"_About eighty eight galleons, five sickles and and twenty two knuts._" I replied. I knew that Fleur was going to be happy with the amount I had spent. At Beauxbatons, it wasn't socially acceptable to give a gift that was worth less then fifty galleons. I doubted that those rules applied at Hogwarts, but whatever kept Fleur happy was important.

"_Good." _she said. _"Here is a bag for you to put his gift in, and the card is already in it. Feel free to go downstairs while I get ready. It will be a while." _

"_Okay sure." _I said, gabbing the sequenced bag that Fleur was talking about. Once the gift was neatly packed, I made my way downstairs.

"Hey Ced." I said.

"Hey Al- Wow, you look stunning." said Cedric.

"Aw, thank you. All Fleur's work I must admit." I said.

"You really do look amazing." he said.

"Nothing to what Fleur will end up look like. She's getting ready now." I said. I saw a figure with his back to me, sitting on one of the arm chairs. The figure cleared his throat.

"Oh right, sorry Ern." said Cedric. "Alex, I'm guessing you've met Ernie, he sits next to me in Transfiguration."

"Pleasure to meet you, although I believe we have met before." he said.

"I believe so too." I said, shaking his outstretched hand. "Cedric is right, you look terrific."

"Thank you." I replied, blushing slightly. "The both of you don't shape up too badly yourselves."

"So how long do you think Fleur is going to be? It's already six thirty." asked Cedric.

"A while, I admit." I said. "She likes to be _fashionably _late."

"So it's going to be a while?" asked Ernie.

"I'm afraid so." I replied. "So, excited for the Quidditch?"

"Very much so." said Ernie. "Isn't the game between you and Slytherin?"

"That's correct." I said. "I can't wait to get up in the sky."

"Are you playing the match?" asked Cedric.

"Not sure." I said. "We haven't really set it in stone. I think it might be Harry, I don't know."

"Fancy that, both Potters are Seekers." said Ernie.

"Our dad was Gryffindor Seeker too, when he was at school." I said.

"That's pretty cool. I guess you could say that it's in your blood." said Ernie.

"I guess you can." I replied. "I don't really want to play the first match. I need to see everyone in the air, before I play them. That way I can determine their weaknesses and strengths. It's annoying that Malfoy didn't fly very much this morning at training."

"I think he might have been doing that on purpose..." said Cedric thoughtfully, "Then again, it _is _Malfoy."

"Who do you reckon will win the match between us and Ravenclaw Ced?" asked Ernie.

"I'd like to think us. However Cho is a pretty good Seeker." said Cedric.

"Oh really Cedric, is she really that good?" I asked, winking at him.

"Is she Cedric?" asked Ernie, in a mocking tone. He had to have obviously known about Cedric's little crush on Chang.

"Shuddup you guys, stop." said Cedric.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently. "I just want to know how _good _Cho Chang is in the air."

"Mmm Cedric, is she _good_?" asked Ernie.

"Very funny you two." said Cedric. "Apparently she's been practicing over the holidays."

"We'll see how good she is then." I said. "I am in no position to show her any mercy."

"I guess Oliver Wood is really determined to win the Quidditch Cup." said Ernie.

"More then ever." I said.

"How was your outing today with Wood anyway?" asked Cedric.

"Pleasurable." I replied. "We had a nice time."

"Where did he take you?" asked Ernie.

"The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, the Shrieking Shack and a few other small stores." I replied.

"The Shrieking Shack? That's hardly a place to take a girl." said Ernie.

"Oh no, I wanted to go." I said. "I really like that kind of stuff, I was the one who suggested it. He was the one who wasn't so keen on it. I have read and heard so much about the Shack, it was truly amazing to see it in person."

"Well that's okay then." said Cedric.

"By the way Cedric, I almost forgot, we have McGonagall's tomorrow night." I said.

"McGonagall's what?" asked Ernie.

"Just a get together for her birthday. It's a Head boy and girl thing. We were told about it, the other day at a meeting." I replied.

"Dare I ask how old she is turning?" asked Ernie.

"I have no idea." I said.

"I think it'll be interesting. Just a lot of talking with teachers I suspect." said Cedric.

"Mm, I agree. As long as there is good food, I'm there." I said.

Before anyone could have said another word, Fleur came down the staircase. As I had suspected, the boys were practically drooling over her. She looked absolutely amazing. Her almost white blonde hair framed her rosy cheeks, and brought the ice blue colour in her eyes further. The fluorescent shade of the dress contrasted her pale tone. She looked spectacular, even more then usual.

"Hi." she said.

"This is Ernie." I said. "He's in Cedric's year and house."

"Pleasure to meet you." she said.

"You too. You look absolutely amazing. It's a shame the girls at Hogwarts aren't made like those at Beauxbatons." said Ernie.

Fleur looked at me in confusion; I quickly translated.

"_He means that the girls at Beauxbatons are so much more good looking then those at Hogwarts." _

"Thank you." said Fleur, smiling, as she looked up at him through her lashes. Ernie must have turned about several shades redder. Not only was Fleur naturally beautiful, but she was also part Veela, which made boys fall for her even further.

"Shall we go?" asked Cedric. "It's seven thirty."

The four of us entered the room which was the venue for Davies' party. I was quite impressed. If I hadn't known better, I would have said that the room wasn't a class room at all. The walls were draped with a royal blue and silver colour. I think it must have been the Ravenclaw colour theme. Either that, or I was reading into things. The room was quite large, with a long line of tables and chairs on the left hand side, also in the colours of Ravenclaw. The floor had been refurnished to create some kind of a dancing space. The music was rather loud, but still soft enough to hear yourself think. I recognised _The Hobgoblins's _newest track playing in the background. They were nothing compared to the French wizard rock band; _The Basilisk in Your Pasta, _but they were half decent.

"Ernie, Cedric, Miss Delacour and Miss Potter, so glad you could come." said Roger.

"Ok hey Roger." I said. "Happy birthday."

"Zis is for you." said Fleur, handing over our gift, as Davies' kissed her on the cheek. "Alex and I bought it as a combined gift. We hope you like it."

"I bet I will like it,whatever it is." said Roger.

"This is from us mate." said Ernie, fist bumping with Davies.

"Thanks guys." he said. "Hope you enjoy yourselves. There are drinks over there at the bar and cake with be cut at nine."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Hey sorry to cut this short Roger, but Fleet and Malcolm Preece are trying to get our attention over there." said Ernie. I thought that the comment made was quite rude.

"Oh no, by all means, go ahead. I was just wondering of Miss Delacour would accompany me to dance." said Roger.

"Of course." said Fleur, taking Rodger's hand.

"See you later." I said.

"Ced, you coming?" asked Ernie.

"Nah, I think I'll keep Alexandra company." said Cedric.

"Oh no, you don't have to." I said.

"I insist." said Cedric.

"Okay, see you guys later." said Ernie.

"He's pretty alright." I said.

"Yeah, he's a good mate. Sometimes he can be a little daft, but he's a whiz in Herbology." said Cedric.

"Wouldn't have thought that." I said. "Hey, look over there, it's Cho."

"Where?" said Cedric, his fingers running across his buttoned up collar.

"Over there, with that other girl." I said. Cho and one of her friends were standing by the refreshments table. It would have been the perfect time for Cedric to approach her.

"Shoot." said Cedric, looking away.

"Go talk to her." I said.

"No way." said Cedric.

"Why not? It's the perfect opportunity to ask her to dance." I said.

"I can't dance." said Cedric.

"Don't be stupid, do you think I can? Have you seen the height of my heels? It's all about confidence. Now go!" I instructed.

"Okay, okay." said Cedric. I watched him walk in the direction of Cho and her friend. I was fine. I spotted Angelina and Fred on the other side of the room. Before I had the chance to approach them, two strong hands wrapped around my waist.

"Hey beautiful." said Oliver.

"You startled me." I said, kissing him on the cheek as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You look stunning tonight." he said. "Not that you don't usually look amazing, it's just urm-"

"Don't worry Oliver, I know exactly what you mean." I said, kissing his nose.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

"In these heels? You mush be joking." I said.

"Why did you wear them then?" he asked.

"Fleur made me." I said.

"Ah, you do look stunning." said Oliver.

"I was thinking of going to talk to Angelina and Fred." I said.

"Yeah why not" said Oliver.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh my goodness, Alex, you look amazing." said Angelina.

"Says you, pretty lady." I said, hugging her.

"Hey Alex, you look really good tonight." said Fred.

"Just tonight?" I asked, winking.

"You know what I mean." he said.

"Yeah I do." I said. "How long have you been here."

"A little before it started." said Angelina. "So you came with Oliver I presume?"

"Oh no, I came with Fleur, Cedric and Ernie, but they have other people to attend to. I only bumped into Oliver just now." I replied.

"Okay, cool." said Fred.

"Who did you two come with?" asked Oliver.

"Just the Quidditch team." said Fred. "Alecia still hasn't turned up."

"Probably still gazing at her reflection in the mirror." said Angelina.

"Most likely." I replied.

"Let's get a table, since no one seems to want to dance." said Angelina.

"Good idea." said Fred.

"Hey guys." said Katie.

"Hey!" I said, kissing her on the cheek, as she embraced me into a hug. "You look stunning as per usual."

"Please Alex, the moment you and Fleur entered the room, everyone stopped and stared." she said.

"Correction, stared at Fleur." I replied.

"Don't be silly." she said. "You look amazing."

"Thanks love." I said. "We were heading over to get a table, come on."

"Yeah sure." said Katie.

I couple of hours had passed, as we continued to converse about random topics. Alecia also showed up an hour into the celebrations.

"It must be close to cake cutting time." said Angelina.

"Yeah, it's already nine thirty." said George.

"Are all the Hogwarts parties like this?" I asked.

"Yeah, depending on how rich someone is, they vary a little, but this is the usual gist." said Fred.

"Seems pretty cool." I said.

Fred, George, Angelina and Katie had all hit the dance floor at one point of the night. I could see something forming between Fred and Angelina but I didn't want to assume, or look into something that wasn't there. Even Oliver danced with me for one of the slower dances. I quite liked the classics such as _Spellbound _and _The Ordinary Boys _so when there music played, I took it to my advantage. Dancing in the thirteen inch heels that Fleur equipped me with, proved to be easier then I had originally suspected.

"Urm ATTENTION." said a girl in a green number, standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Whose that?" I asked Oliver.

"That's Rebecca Davies', Roger's younger sister." whispered Oliver.

"COULD I PLEASE HAVE ALL YOUR ATTENTION." she called. I noticed she was doing the same thing as the Minister of Magic was doing earlier this year at the World Cup. She held her want to her throat to amplify her voice. "WE ARE GOING TO CUT THE CAKE, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY HERE."

"We're fine here." said Alecia.

"Yeah, I agree." I said.

"HERE COMES THE BITHDAY BOY!" said Rebecca.

"Thank youse all for coming tonight." said Roger. "I hope you had a great night. The night isn't over, but I thought this would be a good time to cut the cake."

"ONE, TWO. THREE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..." sung Rebecca.

The whole group joined in to sing and wish Roger a happy birthday. The cake also turned out to be pretty good. I didn't really feel like eating so Oliver and I shared a slice.

"Open wide." I said, cutting another piece of pistachio cake from our plate. "How good is it?"

"Now your turn." he said, taking the spoon from me. I thought that we looked rather cute. I sat in his lap since some other Gryffindors decided to join us, and there weren't enough seats at our table.

"Delicious." I said, taking the spoon from him.

"Aw you guys are so cute." said Katie.

"You really are." added Angelina.

"Haha thank you." I said.

Oliver and I decided to go. To clock was approaching one am, and I was tired. Oliver said that one of the Exploding Bon Bons made him feel ill, and I didn't blame him. They did taste more sour then usual. I hope he wouldn't come down with something. I searched the room for Fleur, to let her know that I was heading back to the Quarters. It didn't take me long to find her. She was dancing with Roger. The pair were intertwined with one another, his hands on her waist, hers around his neck. I didn't have the heart to pull the two apart. Fleur would understand. I would have sent her an owl to following morning nevertheless. It had been a long day, and at last it had come to a close. I took the cup of Fire Whisky for the last time to my lips, draining the last of the contents. It was time for me to retreat for the night. With that thought in mind, I placed the glass down, grabbed Oliver's hand, and headed to the exit.

**Please Review! **

**Author's comments: Please remember to comment, review, vote and whatever.**

**This is still under edit so please ignore small mistakes.**

**By the way, just a quick heads up... I quite like wattpad, and I think I might transfer my writing onto it. I find it a lot easier to post on and read. So here is the link. Please create an account if you want updates of any kind. **

**I also have Twitter, onefrozenheart, feel free to harass me for more updates! **

** 12748872-the-best-year-a-cedric-diggory-fanfic**

**~Lots of Love; onefrozenheart~**


	7. An Inseparable Pair

**The Best Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

**(I do realise I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter, my apologies.)**

**Author's Note: Feel free to tongue lash me, I have been rather naughty with the updates. However, in my defence I have had school. This chapter is shorter then most, but I am updating a few other chapters so please have mercy. I also didn't want to drag it along. This chapter purely revolves around the importance of the Champion Selection.v**

**Don't forget to comment! I love hearing what you guys think about my work. **

**Chapter still under construction; need to do minute edits; but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Seven**: **An Inseparable Pair**

**Thursday, October 15****th**

Right now, I didn't know what was worse. Enduring a double period of Arithmetics, or Herbology. It was quite obvious that Arithmetics was by far my worst subject. Not that I would have ever admitted it to anyone. Especially not Cedric. I stared at my blank page. We were supposed to be doing Trigonometry. However, my brain didn't want to take any of it. Cedric seemed to be getting the concept that Professor Vector had just covered; He eagerly scribbled away at his parchment. Not that his writing could have ever been considered as scribble. His writing was a whole lot neater then mine, even when in a rush.

I checked my watch, only twenty minutes until I could escape this terrible subject. What was I even thinking when I chose it? Was I even thinking? Apparently not.

Unlike Arithmetics, Potions and Herbology went down rather swimmingly that morning. In Potions, Adam and I were placed first with our _Griding Potion_, a potion that gives the drinker extra endurance. This potion was one of the more harder ones we had come across in the subject. It was made from _Dragonfly Thoraxes, Fairy Wings, Flying Seahorses _and_ Doxy eggs_. Adam and I panicked a little, since after adding the three _Flying Seahorses_, the potion was supposed to turn green and then gold, after simmering. Our potion was taking its time in changing in colour, which was quite frustrating. Snape pointed out that it was a little burnt, but in comparison to everyone else's, it was the first place candidate.

Over the period of which I had known Adam for; one and a half months to be exact, I daresay that he and I had grown quite close. He honestly had the loveliest nature. He was so open, calm, warm and gentle. I felt like he and I truly trusted and understood each other. It is very rare occurrence, where you meet a person, and your personalities just click. When one comes across such a person, it's a friendship that they should hold on to. Adam and I talked about how attractive different boys are and things that were on our minds; worries and concerns. Next to Fleur, I trusted Adam with everything. I quite liked having a friend like him. It was obvious he was very well respected within the Slytherin house. Although the snickers and smirks were a tell tail signs that our class mates; Slytherin, in particular, didn't approve of our friendship, but not one of them had ever said a word.

Herbology was boring, as per usual. We covered the topic of _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, a small grey cactus like thing in a pot. How riveting. Unlike the usual cactus, this species didn't have spines, instead it was covered in boils. According to Professor Sprout, it is a very rare plant, found in Assyria. With my lack of geographical knowledge, I had no idea where that was. The plant is most notable for its pulsating and squirming nature, coupled with its unique defence mechanism. When prodded, it squirted _Stinksap_ out from the boils on the surface of it. The green stain along my forearm was the proof that we each had to experience the delights of its defence mechanism. Goodness, did it smell. I returned the to Quarters to attempt to wash off the rancid manure smell, but I swore I could still smell it. At least all the year seven Herbology classes were in the same boat, we all had that lovely scent lingering around us. Later in the lesson, we discovered that on the plant's development, it made crooning noises when touched. That was the extent of the Herbology lesson. Learning about a plant that crooned and ejaculated stinky green non poisonous pus. Quite Exhilarating.

"How you going Alex, you seem a little spaced out." said Cedric.

"Oh no, I'm fine." I replied, focusing back onto my blank page.

"You sure, I could help you if you like." he said. I knew that he was being generous, and I should have taken the offer, but my ego was on the line, and I wasn't about to have it tarnished.

"I'm fine Cedric, just feeling a little off." I said.

"Are you okay? I could take you to Madam Pomfrey." said Cedric.

"Cedric, I'm okay, thank you." I said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to fall ill before the Champion Selection. I know how much you have been wanting to know who will get picked." said Cedric.

"That's tonight, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, after dinner." he said, shutting his textbook with a snap. My eyes quickly glanced at the clock on the wall; five minutes to go.

"Well, that should be fun." I said.

"We have lunch now." he replied. "Back to the Quarters I presume?"

"Yes, unless you want to spend lunch in the Great Hall or elsewhere." I said. "Please don't feel like you have to go to the Quarters because of me, I have plenty to do."

"No, I have quite a little bit of homework to do myself." he said.

"So how's Cho?" I asked, as the bell rung. Our class mates quickly filled out, one by one, through the narrow exit. Professor Vector wished us luck with the selection this evening, and returned to her office, which was located up the spiral staircase, behind her desk.

"What about her?" asked Cedric.

"Well we haven't really talked about her prior to Rogers'." I said, as Cedric allowed me the exit the classroom before him. He was quite the gentleman.

"Nothing really, I ended up dancing with her at Davie's and we've got a date next Hogsmeade weekend." said Cedric, avoiding eye contact.

"Aw good work Cedie." I joked.

"Thanks I guess. Nothing is set in stone yet." he replied. "How are you and Wood?"

"Go- Wait, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" I asked.

"Urm, I would have to check, but I think it would be on the seventh of November." he replied. "If my memory hasn't failed me."

"That's a while away then." I said. "This must be one of those awkward months were we only have one trip."

"Yeah, I think so." he said.

"As for your question, Oliver and I are good. He's really determined to win Quidditch though, we have already had three training sessions. One is scheduled for tomorrow too, but I don't think that will go ahead since everyone is going to be partying tonight due to the selection. Then again, knowing Oliver, he will personally hunt all off us down and drag us to the Pitch if he has to..." I said. "At least I can sleep in on Saturday."

"We've got Flitwick's on Saturday, but I think that's in the evening..." said Cedric.

"That's annoying, Oliver will probably want to meet up just before the match, which means we have to wake up early on sunday morning before it." I said.

"Do you and Harry know who is playing Seeker?" asked Cedric.

"Well I think I'll get Harry to do it, since Gryffindor is scheduled to play Hufflepuff next. I assume you know what that means..." I said.

"We'll be flying against each other." said Cedric.

"It's going to be good. Then Harry can take the next two matches after that, so I get the opportunity to fly against Chang." I said, smirking at him.

"Pygmy tails." said Cedric, as the Hypogriff sprung to life. "I guess you aren't going to hold back on either match."

"Of course not." I replied, throwing my books down on the table. "Gryffindor has to win."

"You know that Slytherin wins on a yearly basis right? Well, before you and Harry came into the picture. Gryffindor won last year as well." said Cedric.

"I know." I said. "I just can't see myself not getting my name engraved beside my father's on the Gryffindor Quidditch honour role."

"That will most likely happen regardless." said Cedric. "You don't have to win every match or the finals to get onto it. You just have to be recognised as a valuable player by McGongall and Wood."

"Yeah, but winning the Quidditch cup would just be like the icing on the cake." I said.

"I guess so." he said.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't understand." I said.

"Try me." replied Cedric.

"I guess that I just want to follow in my parents footsteps. Even though they aren't with me, they are still a part of me. I am going to do anything I can to make them proud." I said.

"It's that everyones dream though, to succeed?" said Cedric.

"Not everyones. I don't even know where I am going with this. All I am certain about is, that I need to do well this year. That's why I put myself forward for the cup." I said. "I just want to challenge myself and be the best person I can possibly be."

"I understand. Who do you think is going to be chosen as the Champion for each school?" asked Cedric, grabbing an apple of the counter top.

"I know a few of the Durmstrang boys, but I have no idea who they are rooting for as Champion. For Beauxbatons, it will most probably be Fleur, then again no one really understands how the goblet chooses. As for Hogwarts, it can be anyones game." I replied. "All I know, is that the Triwizard Tournament is not for the faint hearted."

"It is going to be a challenging run, for who ever gets chosen." said Cedric.

"But what the receive from it at the end is tremendous. I like to know what the benefits of doing something are, and in regards to the Triwizard Tournament, it is eternal glory." I said.

"It would be brilliant to win." said Cedric.

Cedric and I worked for the better part of two hours, on homework. There was a lot to complete. I suppose that is what they expect from a seventh grade student; beginning of the year or not. I was sincerely grateful that lunch was two hours long. It really did give students the opportunity to do assigned work, and catch up with their friends. In comparison Beauxbatons ran on a lot more tight sschedule, with breaks only going for half an hour each. At least we _did _have a break between each individual lesson, unlike Hogwarts where we only have five minutes to get to the next class. I bid Cedric a farewell, as I headed to the second floor for Charms.

"Hey Alexandra, have you placed any bets with Fred and George on who is going to be crowned Hogwarts Champion?" asked Lucy, sitting down next to me, placing her books with a loud _THUD. _

"Are Fred and George making bets?" I asked, stretching my arms out in front of my belongings.

"Yep. I think Angelina might get it for Hogwarts." said Lucy.

"Maybe." I replied. "We have to wait and see."

"You seem a little unenthusiastic." said Lucy, rubbing my back.

"Tired. Just tired and nervous." I replied. "It's going to be a long day."

"Mmm, the whole school is practically buzzing with excitement." says Lucy. Before we have a chance to exchange thoughts on who is going to be the Champion from each school, Professor Flitwick stepped into the classroom, to begin the lesson.

"Good afternoon class." said the professor.

"Good afternoon Professor Flitwick." we chorused.

"So today class, we are going to be revising the _Glacious _charm. This thoroughly interlinks with the _Aguamenti_ charm we did a few lessons ago. Can anyone tell me why?" asked the professor. The _Glacious _charm interlinks with the _Augamenti _charm, because it is the charm which freezes water. _Aguamenti _produces water, Very basic charm work. Not only does _Glacious _freeze water, but it also conjures ice. "Anyone? Miss Potter?"

"_Glacious _conjures ice, and has the ability extinguish fires, cool off _salamanders _and create ice blocks. It has the capability to freeze several inches of water, solid, in seconds. However, it has an unfortunate side-effect. Anyone who is relitively close to the charm, has their breath turned into a thick white mist due to the extreme caused by the spells casting." I replied.

"Brilliant Miss Potter. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." said Professor Flitwick. "As she said, it is a freezing charm. It is quite simple, but we can't afford to skip out on any spells. Turn to page three hundred and ninety two."

"Personally I can't wait for the Champion selection." said Lucy, opening her textbook. "It would be amazing to represent the school in something as exciting as this."

"Did you submit your name?" I asked.

"Of course, the night that we were informed about it." said Lucy.

"I hope you get it." I said. Lucy was both beautiful and intelligent. If she were get picked, she would do brilliantly. "But as I mentioned before, I have no idea how the Goblet chooses Champions."

"Has Diggory said anything about it?" asked Lucy.

"Just that he wants to be chosen." I replied. "Why?"

"Just curious." said Lucy. "What subject do you have next?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff." I replied, waving my wand lazily at the supplied goblet of water. "You?"

"Transfiguration with Slytherin. Lovely way to end the day. McGonagall doesn't really care whether there is the Champion Selection or not. She always layers on the homework regardless." said Lucy.

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes her a good teacher I suppose. She seems all tough, especially when teaching, but I reckon she has a softer side to her, that she doesn't really want anyone to see." I replied.

"I guess so." said Lucy.

"_Glacious._" I muttered. My goblet, which once was filled with water, instantaneously turned into ice.

"Good work Miss Potter, five points to Gryffindor." said the professor from somewhere behind me.

By the end of the lesson, my whole class knew how to successfully use the _Glacious _charm, some better then others. The day felt like to was dragging into _years. _I was so happy that I only had one more class to finish the day; Defence Against the Dark Arts. The moment we were dismissed, I big my goodbyes to Lucy, and waited at the front of the classroom for Angelina, Alecia and Katie.

"One more lesson to go." said Alecia. "Cheering."

"I know how you feel." replied Angelina. "At least Flitwick doesn't assign homework."

"You still need to write a summary of what you have learnt, that way you have all your notes done for the N.E.W.T.S" I said.

"I should start doing that." said Angelina. "I get really excited, and do a few weeks worth of notes... that enthusiasm doesn't' last long."

"Same." said Katie. "I don't know how you do it Alex."

"Just perseverance. You can ask Diggory. At times, I am the worst procrastinator." I said.

"I wish I could talk to Cedric." said Katie.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"Because most girls, when in a ten metre radius of Diggory, just blush at turn away. Heaps of girls are just really embarrassed to talk to him. I don't blame them, he is pleasing to the eye." said Alecia. "Then again, he is just another guy. I don't know why they can't just like talk to him."

"Some girls just don't have that type of confidence I guess." I said.

"Speaking of Mr Diggory, I think someone is waiting for you." said Angelina. As we approached the Defence classroom, I noticed Cedric standing by the doorway.

"He isn't waiting for me." I said. "Probably someone in his house."

"We'll see." said Katie.

"He's got a girl friend." I replied.

"Hey Alex, how was Charms?" he asked.

"Great. _Glacious _charm. Nothing new really." I said.

"Told you so." said Angelina whispering, throwing a wink my way as she entered the classroom.

"What did you just have?" I asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures. _Manticores. _It was a really good lesson actually." said Cedric. "You'll probably do them next. Fascinating creatures they are. Some many details that you need to pay attention to when observing and handling them."

"I have Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow. A double period of it." I replied, taking my usual seat next to him.

"QUIET! Class has started!" barked Professor Moody. Everybody stopped their light chatter instantly. "WELL, what are you all waiting for, STAND! Haven't you ever learnt to respect a teacher! Good afternoon class."

We all did what we were told, the only thing that could be heard in the class room, was the scrapping of chairs against the floor. Professor Moody had never asked us to stand when he enters the room. He has only ever asked us to stand, when answering a question. I have no idea how he expected us to know, that he wanted to be greeted in that way. The professor was naturally rather grumpy in nature, but this was taking it a little far. Something must have happened for him to be so peeved off.

"I said, GOOD AFTERNOON CLASS!" He shouted.

"Good afternoon Professor Moody." we replied.

"SPINNET! Detention. Don't you DARE roll your eyes at me. Seven o'clock tomorrow in the Trophy room." said Professor Moody.

"Sorry Professor Moody." she said. Even Alecia had enough intelligence to not talk back with the professor when he was in such a state.

"Now, you may be seated." he said. "Today we will be studying the _Furnunculus_curse. You need to learnt what it is, how it is used, and how to fend for yourself when someone attacks you with it." said Professor Moody. "So today you will be duelling with the person next to you. Believe me when I say, you don't want to know what happens when you're hit with it. Madam Pomfrey definitely won't be pleased with me."

"Do you have any idea what it does?" I asked Cedric.

"Not for sure, no." he replied. "I'll check the textbook now."

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Moody. "Duel! You are only permitted to use the _Furnunculus_curse and your general knowledge of defence charms. Nothing more."

"Pronunciation: _Fer-nung-kew-les. Originally_ created to blind attacking predators, the _Furnunculus_curse has been adapted over the years, to work on humans. When a a victim is hit, the surface area of their skin erupts in boils. No area of skin is left untarnished." read Cedric, loud enough for only me to hear.

"Does it say what one has to do, when hit by the curse to get rid of it?" I asked.

"Yes." said Cedric. "To be cured of boils, the one affected has to ingest _Murtlap Essence. _A spell cannot cure these boils."

"That's the stuff made from strained and pickled tentacles of _Murlaps._" I said.

"I believe so." said Cedric. "What is a _Murtlap _anyway?" he asked.

"Some kind of sea creature I think." I said. "You have your Magical Creatures textbook here, pass it?"

"Sure." said Cedric.

My eyes wondered over the index of the textbook until I found _Murtlap. _I know that Cedric and I were being overly though, but there was no point of leaving questions unanswered, especially with N.E.W.T.S drawing nearer and nearer. I cleared my throat and begun to read.

"_The Murtlap is a marine beast with a growth on its back resembling a sea anenome. It is founded on the coastal areas of Britain. Nature. __The favoured prey of the Murtlap are crustaceans, though they will also go for the feet of any human foolish enough to step on them. Uses. The growth on the Murtlap's back may be pickled and eaten to improve one's resistance to jinxes, although eating an excess of pickled murtlap may cause one to grow unsightly purple ear hair. Murtlap Essence is a home remedy for cuts and abrasions. The Ministry of Magic classification for this sea beast is a rating of: XXX.__" _

"I think that means that _competent _wizards should be able to cope with them." said Cedric. "Hmm, you learn something new everyday. Thanks for that."

"Not a problem." I said, handing back his textbook. "I think we should start."

"Good work Diggory and Potter. It was smart of you to do your research." said Professor Moody as he walked by. "Five points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"Thank you professor." said Cedric.

"Thank you." I added. "Come on Cedric."

"Take your things and use the room at the bottom of the flight of stairs. I trust the two of you to not leave early. In any case, I do have this." said the professor, tapping his magical eye with his wand.

"Of course." said Cedric.

"We wouldn't dare do that sir." I said, flinging my bag over my shoulder. "If we don't see you sooner, then have a nice night Professor Moody."

"Run along now, you don't have all evening. COOTE! STOP CHEWING GUM!" yelled Professor Moody. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

"Goodness, I haven't duel in ages." I said, as I followed Cedric out of the classroom. "That probably isn't something I should be proud of."

"My duelling skills are a little rusty." said Cedric. "We had this Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Lockhart was his name, he tried to start up a Duelling club."

"Really, what happened?" I asked. "Why didn't it continue."

"Your brother learnt he could talk to snakes in front of the entire school. The youngest Weasley left the Irish boy in his year ashen faced, and Granger got into a fist fight." said Cedric, pausing for a moment. "You don't have to answer this, if you don't want to... Do you have the same talent?"

"Am I a _Parselmouth_?" I said. "I don't really know."

"Ah okay." said Cedric.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Just was wondering whether it ran in the family. Whether it was a genetic thing. It would make a fascinating subject for a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay." said Cedric.

"It would be. I'll let you know." I said. "So Diggory. Give me your best shot. You can go first."

"That wouldn't be fair on you Alexandra." he said.

"Try me." I said, throwing my books down.

"Fine." said Cedric. "_Furnunculus!_"

"_Protego!"_ I said. A white barrier came shooting out of my wand, just in time to counteract Cedric's curse. "_Furnunculus__!_"

"_Expelliarmus!" _said Cedric banishing his wand. Damn, I thought I got him. _"Furnunculus!"_

"_Salcio Hexia!" _I said. "Not quick enough Diggory. Sorry. _Furnunculus!_"

"_Protego!" _said Cedric. "Thought I'd take a leaf out of your book. _Furnunculus!_"

"_Salcio Hexia!" _I called. The ray of blue light hit Cedric's _Furnunculus _curse with a loud BANG! Causing the floor to shake and Cedric to falter a little. Out of the corner of my eyes, I swear I saw one of the windows crack.

"Smart move Potter." said Cedric. "_Salcio Hexia. _It can be used as both a defence charm or attacking curse."

"Thank you Cedric." I said.

"So are we back to addressing each other with our first names?" teased Cedric.

"Sorry, I tend to become a little fired up." I said.

"I'm the same, don't worry Alex." he said.

"I wonder how everyone else it going under Professor Moody's surveillance." I said.

"Who knows. There is only two minutes of the lesson left." said Cedric. "We should head to the Quarters to drop our things off, and then dinner."

"You really are itching to know who gets Hogwarts Champion huh?" I asked.

"As if you aren't." said Cedric. "I can hardly wait."

"Oh Cedric, you're acting like an eleven year old who has just received their Hogwarts acceptance letter." I joking.

"Am not." said Cedric, glancing at his watch. "Come on."

"You really are." I said.

"Lets go before our class comes down, that way we can avoid the crowd."

"_Sit down... Please. Now the moment, you've all been waiting for; The Champion Selection!"_ said Professor Dumbledore.

The excitement, coupled with tension, in the room, was almost unbearable. The moment Dumbledore spoke, the whole room fell silent. Angelina grabbed my hand from underneath the table. She looked excited, but the disconnected eye contact was a informing me that she was hiding her nerves.

The professor approached the Goblet of Fire, as he put his right hand out towards it, the flames within the goblet, intensified and turned scarlet. Muons later, there was a flash of blue light, as the goblet spat out a tongue of flame, along with a piece of parchment.

"_The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum." _said Professor Dumbledore.

The Durmstrang crowd all jumped to their feet, in cheers. As Victor Krum came forward, he was patted on the shoulders by his fellow class mates. Igor Karkaroff, by far was the loudest. He whooped and cheered, until Professor Dumbledore asked for silence once more. Victor approached the professor, shook his hand and was guided by a Hogwarts student to the back of the hall. Moments later, there was another flash of light; with it, came out another piece of parchment. The parchment was an origami folded fan. I could recognise it instantaneously.

Last year at Beauxbatons, we actually filled out a survey on how we wanted to present ourselves at the Triwizard Tournament. Folded pieces of parchment, were one of the requests that made the list. Evidently, Beauxbatons Academy was very specific on how they wanted us to be portrayed to the rest of the Wizardring community. I guess at a high prestige academy, such as Beauxbatons, nothing less is expected.

"_The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."_ called the professor.

Of course Fleur got it, as suspected. She gracefully pranced towards the professor and shook his hand. The Beauxbatons girls politely applauded. She, like Victor Krum, was escorted to the back of the hall.

There was a long pause. No one was brave enough to breath, yet alone speak, as we all watched the Goblet of Fire anxiously. I felt my heart thump in my chest; I could almost feel myself shake. A couple of minutes passed, and the goblet still hadn't drawn out a Champion. The students began to whisper between each other.

"What do you think happened the with Goblet of Fire?" asked Angelina.

"I don't know. The teachers are beginning to look worried." I said.

The goblet began to spark red once more, the whole hall fell silent. At last, the final tongue of fire shot out of the goblet, carrying the name of the Hogwarts Champion. As Professor Dumbledore caught it, whispers erupted across the Great Hall.

"What is it? I can't see." said Angelina.

"Dumbledore has two pieces of parchment." said Oliver.

"Really, how do you know?" I asked.

"Heard it from someone in the front row." he replied.

"Two names? But that isn't possible." said Katie.

"It must have been jinxed." said Fred.

"It had to have been." added George.

"I don't know why this has happened, nor do I know why, but the _Hogwarts Champion_s, as chosen by the cup, are Alexandra Potter and Cedric Diggory. Please make your way to the Trophy room so we can sort this out." said Professor Dumbledore.

How could this have happened? How could have Cedric and I both been drawn out of the Goblet of Fire? It was impossible. The whole school was there, when he and I had both put our names into the goblet, ever if we did in on different occasions. My throat was dry, I couldn't speak. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Every single person in the hall, had their eyes on either Cedric or I.

"Go on Alex." said Angelina, pushing me forward.

Stumbling a little, I stood up. I could see Cedric standing, two tables over. He nodded at me, and signalled for the two of us to go to Dumbledore. My legs shook, as I took my first steps forward - my mind clouded. I was happy that I was the Hogwarts Champion, but I had no idea how it would play out. I don't think that the Goblet of Fire had ever drawn two Champions from the same school. All I could hear was the echoing of our footsteps, against the sandstone floor, as we approached the professor. No one dared to applaud.

"To the Trophy room, both of you, now." muttered Professor Dumbledore, as he faced the rest of the schools once more "We will return in a short while to reveal the verdict, in the meanwhile, speak softly amongst yourselves. I do not wish to hear assertions. I believe a reasonable explanation will become evident."

"Come on." said Cedric, his words enlaced with confusion.

"Oh-Okay-" I stuttered.

Cedric and I entered the Trophy room, the enchanted doors swinging wide open to reveal the other two Champions. We had only moments to spare before I heard Madam Maxime's voice behind us, followed by multiple footsteps.

"_It is wrong I tell you!" _

"_You French Tart."_ barked Moody. _"Everything is a conspiracy theory!"_

"_Quiet. I can't think." _said Dumbledore.

"Everything is a conspiracy theory!" said Moody again.

"_I protest! I protest!"_ yelled Madam Maxime.

"Alexandra, Cedric when did the two of you put your names in the goblet, was it together? I must ask, even though I highly doubt it, did you attempt to charm the goblet in anyway?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course not." I said.

"We put our names in at separate times, days apart. We both had multiple onlookers. To be honest professor, I wouldn't know how to enchant it to draw out our names." said Cedric.

"_But of course he is lying."_ said Madam Maxime, waking the lantern out of the way with her hand, so she could fit through the door way.

"_The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of _intelligent seventh years. I doubt that Potter or Diggory have even come across such charms."

"_You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought- Mad Eye."_ sneered Igor Karkaroff.

"_It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember." _said Professor Moody, his voice dropping to no more then a whisper.

"_This doesn't help Alastor."_ interjected Professor Dumbledore. _"Leave this to you Barty."_

"_The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. _Mr. Diggory and Miss Potter have no choice. They are, as of tonight both Triwizard Champions." said Barty Crouch.

It felt like déjà vu, as everyones eyes turned on us once more. I couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. I just stared at the ground, and hoped that someone would break the silence.

"What are you going to tell the schools professor?" asked Cedric.

"For one, that this is neither of your faults. Even well educated wizards such as yourselves, as Professor Moody said, couldn't possibly hoodwink the goblet. A few years on, maybe. Definitely not now. It is too powerful. I shall also explain that the tournament will continue, let it be four Champions or three. I'm sure that Mr Crouch will adjust preparations to cater for all four of you." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor." I said.

"Now you can have these back." said Professor Dumbedore, handing both Cedric and I small pieces of parchment. He placed mine in my hand, peering at me over his crooked hooked nose, and crescent moon glasses. "Keep it as a souvenir."

"I will professor." I replied, resisting to break contact with his piercing blue ones.

I found the comment he made something out of the ordinary. My fingers wrapped around the parchment, as I delve my hand deep into the comfort of my robes.

"Mr Diggory and Miss Potter must be feeling very weary after tonight. We shan't keep any of the Champions much longer, you may be excused whenever you like Miss Delacour, Potter, Mr Diggory and Krum. Congratulations to all of you. I am sure that you are determined to know what the first Task is. You will find out very shortly. Tonight get some rest. It has been a long day for all of us. Each of your Headmasters or Headmistress will own you about details in regards to the Tournament. Sleep well Champions." said Professor Dumbledore.

I slid in between the comfort of my linen sheets. I didn't want to see anyone; Cedric tried to talk me into a party, but I just didn't feel like it. This was all too overwhelming. I was too tired to think, or dwell on what happened today. Two Hogwarts Champions. I did my reading on the Tournament, and never did I come across something like the situation I was in. This situation was _détraqué_. Whoever put either of our names into the goblet had a motive. One thing was for certain, that motive wasn't a good one.

**As usual, Lots of Love; onefrozenheart**

**détraqué translates to CRAZY! Thought I might as well throw it in.**

**Please remember to favourite, subscribe and comment, this will assure quicker updates, even if I am in my final year of high school. **

**I guess everyone needs an outlet, and this is mine :)**


	8. The Slaughtering of the Snake

**The Best Year **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

**Author's Note: To the person who highlighted that the summary and title of the fanfic is dodge, do you have any idea what I could possibly change it to? I just really wanted to post the first chapter when initially writing it, so I just titled it as anything, and I guess it just stuck? Every time I try to come up with a new title; I keep hitting the cliques. Feel free to review any other names you may possibly think of! Many thanks :) **

**Chapter still UNDER CONSTRUCTION; need to do minute edits.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Eight: The Slaughtering of the Snake **

**Sunday, October 18th **

"All our blood, sweat and tears, have all added up to this moment. The opening match. Today, we are going to defeat Slytherin, and this will set the tune for the rest of the year. Understand?" said Oliver.

"Yes Oliver." we chorused.

"Actually, it's the bloody, sweat and tears that _you _made us share Oliver." said Alecia.

"Bloody hell, Oliver, you have had us getting up from the crack of dawn for the last month." added Angelina.

"True." said Oliver. "But I assure you that your abilities have improved tremendously. We want the Cup again this year."

"You want the cup again this year." said Fred and George in unison.

"We all do." I said. "As much as we all hate Wood's crazy training regime... Let's be honest, who doesn't want to parade the Cup in front of the Slytherin team, second year running."

"Thank you Alex." said Wood. "Now do we need to go through our positions and tactics, once more or are we right?"

"We're fine." said Katie. "I just want to get out there and fly."

"Can't wait to wipe those snarky looks of those Slytherins." said Angelina.

"You'll be okay here Alex?" asked Wood. "There is the whistle for us to get onto the pitch."

"I'll be fine." I said. "Harry is more then capable of flying against the Malfoy boy. I'm just itching to fly against Diggory. I can't wait a month!"

"Are you sure, you'll be okay? I can take you up to the grandstand to the teachers booth..." said Oliver.

"Oliver I'll be fine." I said, as he walked up to me.

"Do I get a good luck -" asked Oliver. Before he could finish his sentence, my lips met his. The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing too passionate and rushed. Unfortunately it was interrupted by Madam Hooch walking into the Gryffindor change rooms.

"Wood! Get your players on the field this instant!" she barked.

"Yes Madam Hooch." he replied. "Come on team! Thanks for that Alex."

"Not a problem. Now go get them." I said. "I'll be watching."

I watched my team march onto the Quidditch pitch, flaunting their scarlett and golden robes. They quickly mounted their brooms, and flew into their positions. Oliver unenthusiastically shook hands with Marcus Flint. Even from two hundred and fifty feet away, I could feel the tension. Fred and George were on either side of Oliver, with Angelina, Alecia and Katie in the second row. Harry was hovering about fifty meters above everyone else, which was a smart thing to do. The Snitch, when released, naturally wants to get away as quickly as possible, and the best way to do that, is go upwards. According to Angelina, Slytherin versus Gryffindor matches were always quite entertaining. Partly because of the rivalry between the houses, made the match just a touch dirtier, the around reason was because Lee Jordan commentated on it. Lee Jordan was a Gryffindor student, in Fred and George's year. The twins and he were quite good friends. Lee was rather tall, with dark shin and features. Apparently he was a great commentator, but his comments sometimes were a little out of line. Professor McGonagall had to keep a firm grip on Lee, for his commentary to be placed purely on Quidditch.

"_Welcome to Quidditch! I'm your commentator, Lee Jordan! The Quidditch pitch has three goals at each end. The Chasers throw the Quaffle and try to put it through the hoops to score. Watch out for the Bludgers! These are charmed balls that can knock you off your broomstick! Two Beaters on each team try to keep them away. Remember, when the Snitch appears, it releases Speed Rings that will help the Seeker fly faster._" he said through the microphone. "Now if the lovely Madam Hooch is ready, we can begin the game."

"On the count of three ladies and gentlemen." said Madam Hooch. "THREE!...TWO!...ONE."

Madam Hooch blew he whistle, and simultaneously three the Quaffle up in the air, only to be caught by Graham Montague, a chaser in my year on the Slytherin team. Wood wouldn't be very happy about that. Moments later, the Bludgers came whizzing from their confinement. Fred and George were on their tails in on time. Only for a split second, I saw a glimmer of light, fly past Draco's left ear. Montague swiftly passed the Quaffle to Pucey, and Pucey to Flint. Seemed like Gryffindor wasn't the only team to be working on Quidditch in the holidays. Then again, I couldn't tell since I had never seen either team in action. Flint zipped past Angelina and Katie, who tried in intercept him once more, front on, before Flint could have a go at shooting. Flint elbowed Katie and dodged Angelina. I knew she could have easily gotten that, but it was obvious that she wasn't yet fully in the game. Oliver was at the hoops, hovering a little above them. Another technique he said he would implement. The idea was that one usually travels faster when diving, in comparison to flying straight, so Wood said that it was a better idea to catch the Quaffle at an angle. It made sense, this technique of his, but only for the Keeper. I could see Pucey slowly tailing Flint, it was obvious what was happening. Flint was going to pass back to Pucey, to allow him to shoot to the goal furthest away from Wood. Thank goodness that Oliver had also spotted this arrangement. Moments later, the Quaffle was in Oliver's hands. The crowd cheered, as Oliver passed the Quaffle off to Alecia.

"Go Gryffindor! That was a spectacular save by Gryffindor's own Captain, Oliver Wood! Who is currently dating the gorgeous sister of Harry Potter. I'm sure that if he keeps playing like he'll get-" said Lee, only to be cut off by Professor McGongall.

"LEE! STOP WITH THE INAPPROPRIATE COMMENTARY!"

I felt my cheeks flair up. I was glad that I was in the shadows of the grand stands, but I knew that Fred and George weren't going allow me to live it down.

"Well Gryffindor is in possession in the Quaffle, and are not letting it go! Bell completely enliates the tackle by Flint!" said Lee.

He was a real hoot, and was obviously finding it difficult to not take sides. Katie held possession of the Quaffle, suddenly passing it to Angelina, who passed it back to Katie, who threw it at Alecia. Although Alecia was a little bit of a very stereotyped girl, with her hair perfectly coiffed, and nails always flawless; on the pitch she was deadly. Being the smallest out of Gryffindor's three Chasers, she proved to be the speediest, in the air, dodging and craftily placing the Quaffle in between the big boned Slytherins. She quickly approached the hoops, and Adam was no where in sight. He too had to have a plan. A Keeper doesn't usually keep the hoops unguarded. That's when I saw it, a Bludger was coming towards one of the Slytherin Beater's- within seconds it was going to hit Alecia. She had to scored and get out of there. DONG! The Quaffle, passed the hoop, moments later, Adam appeared.

"ALECIA LOOK OUT!" he bellowed.

She spun around, only to come face to face with the Bludger sent for her by Peregrine Derrick, another seventh year Slytherin. Moments later, I saw her falling to the ground. About a meter from impacting the sand surface of the pitch, I think Adam caught her. I couldn't really tell from the distance. I was standing at. The Gryffindor goals were on the other side of the field. I saw scarlett and gold rush over to where Alecia had fallen, Madam Hooch close behind. I hoped Alecia was okay, considering how close the Bludger was when it impacted her, it had to be a very hard impact. That was real dirty play from the Slytherin team. Jordan too had thoughts about what had happened.

"_So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -"_

"_Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall._

"_I mean after that open and revolting foul -"_

"_Jordan, I'm warning you -"_

"_All right, all right._ Derrick_ nearly kills the Gryffindor _Chaser_, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."_

"Madam Hooch has just called time out!" said Professor McGongall.

"Right, time out! Cease the game!" called Lee.

Fred and George carried Alecia off the pitch, towards a ground the had formed around one of the Pitch entrances. I was one of the Gryffindor members leave to team, and mount his broom. I believed it was Oliver. I saw him fly towards me. Seconds later, I could see him clearly.

"Oliver, is Alecia okay?" I asked.

"She got the Bludger to the shoulder." called Oliver, as he landed next to me. "Thing is, we're down a player."

"Yes..." I said. "We've got heaps on back up from Try Outs..."

"They haven't gone through proper training." said Oliver, catching his breath. "Grab your broom. You're filling in for Alecia."

"No, no way." I said. "Not a chance."

"Alex, please?" asked Oliver.

"No." I replied.

"As team Captain, you need to do as I say." he said.

"As your girl friend." I retorted. "I do not."

"Alex, please." he said, his hands snaking around my waist. "The team needs you."

"Me equals Seeker. I chase around a little golden ball that is very fast and has a mind of it's own. Alecia equals Chaser. She throws around big red ball trying to score. Seeker doesn't equate to Chaser. Especially that Seeker has no idea what Chaser does." I said.

"You just re alliterated for a two year old, the difference between a Chaser and a Seeker, highlighting what each of them do. So you know what you're doing. I've seen you throw around a Quaffle with the girls before, and that's all you have to do today." said Oliver. "Please?"

"Fine." I said.

"Thank you." he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

"You're delusional if you think you're getting a smooch from me now." I said, gently shoving him away. "If I die this match, it will be on you conscience"

"Don't be silly Alex, you won't die." he said. "Here is Alecia's broom."

"Damn it! I didn't bring my broomstick from the castle. Thinking I didn't have to play." I said, taking Alecia's _Silver Arrow. _"Haven't ridden on one of these before. I don't play Chaser nor have I used an _Arrow _before. This is the perfect ingredients for a terrible disaster."

"Honestly, Alex, you're the best hope we've got after Alecia." said Oliver. "You'll be fine. Now lets go, we're kicking off again in about thirty seconds."

"Aye Aye Captain." I said sarcastically.

I mounted the silver painted piece of wood. Not that I would ever tell Alecia this, but her broomstick was out dated, slow and unsteady. In the scheme of things, it probably sat just under Cedric's broomstick. It was the series of broom stick made by Leonard Jewkens, right before the more popular Cleansweep's came out. I was probably under crediting the broom, but I dearly loved my Firebolt, so anything but it, had not value in my eyes. Alecia called it _vintage_, I called it crap.

I flew over to Angelina and Katie; the two of them just nodded at me when I made eye contact with them. They we're obviously very peeved with what the Slytherin team had done, and now wanted to avenge Alecia. That's what she wanted too.

"None of this business any more." said Madam Hooch. "Do you understand? _I want a nice clean game... From all of you. _Once again, on the count of three. THREE... TWO... ONE!"

_"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson — what an amazing Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too—" said Lee. _

_"JORDAN!" _Yelled the Professor.

_"Sorry, Professor." _said Lee. "Alecia's replacement is none other then Alexandra Potter. Usually playing Seeker, something we have not yet seen – I know we are all anxiously waiting to see how she will fill out the Chaser position."

"Potter, tail Johnson, she'll pass it to you, and you pass it to me. We won't make you shoot, as long as you keep the position of the middle player." said Katie, flying up next to me.

"Sure thing." I said.

"If you don't know what to do, just pass it to one of us the moment you get it." said Katie. "We'll take care of the rest."

"Okay." I said, doing as I was told.

I caught the Quaffle that was thrown to me by Johnson. Holding it for a few moments, I scanned the pitch for Katie. URMGH! Flint flew right into me, nearly causing me to drop the Quaffle. I finally saw Katie out of the corner of my eyes. With all my strength, I threw the Quaffle. Thankfully, none of the Slytherin team had intercepted it. I continued to follow Johnson as we closed in on the hoops. Katie threw the Quaffle back at me, Pucey had a grab at it, but I quickly accelerated and caught it. It didn't mean that he was giving up through, he kept trying to push it out of my hands. In my peripheral vision, I saw another Slytherin tail me. I had to get rid of the Quaffle – and quick. I took the Quaffle into one hand and threw it at Angelina, praying that it didn't get intercepted. I was in luck. She caught it, using the end of her broom to knock Pucey out of his tracks.

A little while later, after some vigorous two and throw action between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Jordan finally commented on Harry's flying.

"_Look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn - _Malfoy's Nimbus_ is just no match for it – _even if it is a two thousand and one. _The Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long-_"

"_JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!_"

That means that Harry was on the trail of the Golden Snitch. At last. I didn't think I could take much longer of the _Arrow _or playing Chaser. Each time I had possession of the Quaffle, a heap of adrenaline raced through me. It wasn't the good type either. It was the flight out of the fight and flight sort. I never played the position of Chaser, and I knew that I was failing terribly. At least Angelina and Katie were brilliant, they passed quite a few spectacular goals past Adam. Oliver only let in one, and scolded himself for the next fifteen minutes. Fred and George looked as though they were having fun, attempting to knock Slytherins of their broomsticks. They landed a good solid Bludger on Montauge, it hit his hip, and the sickening crack informed us that it was broken. It stopped him for a few moments, and then it was as though just shrugged off the pain and continued playing. Unbelievable. If that was I, or anyone else on the team, we would have been out of the sky for sure. I guess his ginormous size was to thank for it. All of the Slytherin Quidditch players were in their last year school; all except Draco Malfoy. Whoever was going to be appointed Captain next year, would have a tough time collecting a whole new team. At least with us Gryffindors, we had a little bit of a mix. I was quite sure that applied to Cedric's and Roger's teams too.

"_Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. _This gains Gryffindor one hundred and fifty points. Totals are as follows. Slytherin – the points. Gryffindor, with a whooping hundred and seventy points. _Gryffindor wins!_"

The crowd cheered, as Harry mercilessly shook the Snitch around in his hand, allowing it to fly a metre or so, before recapturing it again. Before I knew it, I was being dragged by Fred and George towards Harry, for a team huddle.

"Good work Potter!" said Oliver.

"Great catch Harry." said Angelina. "We won thanks to you."

"Good catch Haz." I said, embracing him into a hug. "Congratulations. Couldn't have done it better myself. I know Dad would be proud."

"Thank Alex, it means a lot." he said.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM TONIGHT!" yelled Fred and George in unison.

The crowd continued to cheer, as the seven of us retreated back to the Gryffindor change rooms. Fred and George held Harry on their shoulders, Angelina and Katie were laughing and jeering as though they were mad, and Oliver had the biggest grin plastered across his handsome features.

"Good work Alex." he said, his arm meeting my waist.

"I'm still mad at you." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You played brilliantly." His soft lips placed a kiss to my temple.

"It was pathetic _Wood _and don't try and tell me otherwise." I replied, increasing my step.

"Alex, don't be like that." he said, holding me back.

"Never again _Oliver. _I don't _care _if it happens again, never ever again. I know you wouldn't have gotten Harry to play Chaser, so I think I deserve the same treatment." I snapped.

"Alexandra Potter, I promise that I'll never again force you into playing Chaser, no matter what happens." he said.

"_Promise_?" I asked.

"Promise." he replied.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Before I had the chance to go change, his lips captured mine. I quite liked kissing Oliver. Our kissing was never too full on, or passionate, or painful. It was just always sweet and sincere. I didn't know if that was a good thing, or not, but I liked it. Then again, Oliver and I haven't had a heated moment. For the time being, Oliver treated me well, and respected me. That's all I wanted.

"Get a room!" called Fred.

"There are still people who are underaged here!" added George.

I just poked out my tongue, and walked off to the girls change rooms. Angelina was already dressed, and Katie was brushing her hair out.

"Good work today Alex." said Katie.

"Thanks. I personally thought it was terrible, but thanks never the less." I replied.

"It was honestly not too bad." said Angelina. "Like Oliver said, you were our best shot. We really need to get onto training up the try out kids."

"That's what I highlighted to Oliver." I said. "I much prefer to fly around after a tiny winged golden ball."

"It was a little unfair of Oliver demanding for you to play a position so out of your comfort zone." said Katie.

"At least it was Chaser, and not Beater or Keeper." I replied. "That would have been ever worse. I have so much more respect now for your positions. Before today, I haven't realised how difficult Chaser really is."

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Angelina, pulling on her overcoat. "Don't worry, most people are like that."

"I think we should go visit Alecia." said Katie. "Before the celebrations."

"I reckon Pomfrey would have fixed her up by now." said Angelina

"Sure, I'll meet you up there. I'll only be a moment." I said.

"You know where the Hospital Wing is, right?" asked Angelina.

"I think so." I replied. "If not, I'm sure someone will tell me, if I ask."

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" asked Katie.

"No, no go ahead, I'll be fine." I said, pulling off my sweat drenched Quidditch jumper.

"Okay, see you in a bit." said Angelina.

"Bye." I replied.

I could have easily changed in a few moments, but I just wanted a little bot of time to myself. Usually after playing Quidditch, I wanted a moment to myself, just to clear my head, and come down from the adrenaline rush. Unfortunately, my thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Knock Knock." said a familiar voice from behind me. Oliver.

"Hey." I replied, as I turned around. There stood over, in plain jeans and a lovely tight canary yellow and royal blue _Puddlemere United _jersey. Of course he was wearing something Quidditch related, the amount of different jerseys he owned was ridiculous. His well toned chest was evident in the woolly fabric. I didn't think people gave Oliver enough credit. All I ever heard about was the _hotness _of Cedric, but Oliver wasn't half bad looking too.

"Did I catch you in a bad moment?" he asked, winking.

"No, no, of course one wouldn't change in the _girls change rooms._" I replied.

"Really?" he asked, winking cheekily. "Never knew _change rooms _are actually for changing."

"Astonishing really." I said, rolling my eyes. "Out! I need to strip."

"Can't I do it for you?" he asked.

"Olliiiveeerrrrrr..." I said, stringing out his name. "No! Out!"

"Please?" he said, attempting to pull a _cute _face.

"I feel disgusting, sweaty and just gross." I said. "Let me freshen up, and then you can do anything you want with me tonight."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really." I replied. "Just turn around."

"Sure." said Oliver, doing as he was told. "I think Angelina might have mentioned this, but the team is going up to see Alecia."

"Yeah." I replied. "I told Katie and Angie that I'd meet them up at the hospital wing."

I pulled on my skin tight scarlet jeans. Fleur had chosen out some outfits for me to wear which were in _fashion _according to her. Preferably, after a Quidditch match, I liked to put on a hoodie, runners and tights. Not in Fleur's book. I had a nice pair of cadet boots, real leather (of course Fleur purchased them for me – I wouldn't have known the difference), which I tucked my jeans into. I pulled on the black button up shirt, and on top of it, a completely black varsity styled jacket. Lastly, I opened the little satchel where Fleur placed all the correlating jewellery. It was nice of Fleur to put so much effort into my image, bit it just wasn't me. Never the less, I applied my make up and allowed my hair to stay naturally wavy, as I tied a hair band around it. I probably didn't meet Fleur's standards, but hers were are lot higher then that of an average Hogwarts girl.

"Ready yet?" asked Oliver.

"Yep. Just packing my Quidditch gear." I said, flicking my wand. My dirty Quidditch gear flew to the basket of laundry. I gripped my Firebolt, and rested it over my shoulder. No way was I going to leave it unattended. My love for my Firebolt was like Fleur's love of clothes. Evidently, she and I didn't see eye to eye in that respect.

Oliver and I finally reached the Hospital Wing, after about twenty minutes. I suggested flying, since I had my Firebolt at hand, but he said that walking was more romantic. I didn't see how, but each to their own. It was evident where Alecia was, due to the whole Quidditch team, being huddled around her. I run up to them, the moment I saw Angelina.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you Alex." said Alecia weakly. "When I get out of here, Derrick is going to get it."

"Now, now Alecia." said Oliver. "I'm sure Madam Hooch and Snape will be able to handle is inappropriate actions, you wouldn't want to do anything to get yourself kicked off the team."

"Oliver Wood." said Alecia sharply. "Here I am, after getting a Bludger to the head, and all you care about is stupid Quidditch."

"It's not that, it's just you're a brilliant player, and the last thing we'd want as a _team, _is to loose you." said Oliver. That was a nice save. Even with Alecia in such a state, she could probably jinx him.

"How are you feeling anyway?" I asked, attempting to break the tension. "Did Madam Pomfrey mend your bones?"

"Yeah, she's great at that." said Alecia. "She mended them in a heartbeat. Apparently I need to stay a night though, since she said I might get a concussion or something. Dunno."

"That means you'll - " began Fred. Angelina trod on his toes, before he could finish the sentence.

"I'll what?" snapped Alecia.

"Oh nothing..." trailed off Fred.

"Tell me! Angelina, Katie what is he talking about?" she asked.

"We're just throwing a little party." said Katie unsurely. Alecia's features instantaneously turned from calm, to very infuriated within seconds.

"WHAT? WITHOUT ME?" She yelled. "MADAM POMFREY, I'M FEELING FINE! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE … NOW!"

"What's all the racket, child?" asked Madam Pomfrey, her head popping up from behind the curtain.

"Gryffindor won the game today." said Alecia. "They are having a party. I need to go."

"Now, now." said Madam Pomfrey. "Do you really think that's the best idea. You were saying yourself about the Bludger, and how painful it was."

"But Madam Pomfrey, you worked your magic, and now I'm all better." said Alecia.

"Don't be silly child." said Madam Pomfrey. "You simply can't go. You need to rest."

"But I want to go to the celebrations!" she said, her voice raising.

"Okay, maybe in a couple of hours." said Madam Pomfrey, "For now, drink some of this, it'll stop the swelling."

Madam Pomfrey handed her a glass goblet, with a swirling silver liquid. Adam would have to clarify it for me, but I was pretty sure what Madam Pomfrey was giving her was sleeping draught. It was obvious that Alecia really did think that the draught was for the swelling. I was going to say something, but there was nothing better then a calm Alecia.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." said Alecia. After a few moments, after the potion touched her lips, Alecia's eyes began to close. She rubbed them, as she placed the potion back on top of the bed side table. "I'm a little tired guys. I think I'm going to have a nap. Come here an hour b..bbb..bb-"

"That'll keep her down for the night." said Madam Pomfrey. "I don't usually use such methods of sedation, but it was obvious that Miss Spinnet wasn't backing out of her ludicrous idea to go to the Gryffindor party. I heard that Gryffindor won, congratulations."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." said Oliver, immediately taking the authoritative position. "It was a good match for us."

"Good luck for the rest of the season." she said, smiling. "Now off you go. Alecia will be fine for the night. I can assure you that."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." said Angelina. "We will be back tomorrow morning to bring her some food from tonight. Hopefully she eon't be too annoyed."

"Let's hope so indeed." said Madam Pomfrey, returning to her office.

"Whose hungry?" asked George. "I certainly am. Let's hit the Great Hall for lunch. So many things to prepare."

"You'll love Gryffindor House parties." said Katie. "They are great. The whole house chips in. There's music, games, alcohol and food. We usually skip dinner."

"Sounds like fun." I said, following my teammates out of the Hospital Wing. Cedric was standing in the entrance door way to the Hospital Wing, holding what seemed to be a letter, with a large real seal upon it.

"Hey Alex, do you have a moment?" asked Cedric. "Congratulations Oliver."

"Thanks Diggory." said Oliver, "Although I have to say, that we'll score even better against you in the next match. Why do you want to talk to Alexandra anyway?"

"I don't believe that I need to explain myself to you _Wood._" said Cedric harshly. "But if you are _so _interested, it's in regards to Head captains business, something you would know _nothing _about."

"Whatever." said Oliver. "Want me to wait for you Alex?"

"Don't worry Oliver, I'm fine. This can take a while." I replied, as I watched my team walk away. "Sorry about that Cedric, Oliver is just really determined to win. Son't take it personally."

"Yeah, I know. He used to be normal to me, before we both got appointed Captain, Then he completely changed his tune, glaring when we made eye contact, jinxing my things in class." said Cedric.

"Yeah, a little immature really." I said. "I don't think he really means it. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This letter is from Dumbledore." said Cedric. "It's addressed to the both of us, so I didn't want to open it without you."

"Don't be silly Cedric, you really could have opened it." I replied. "Next time, don't wait for me."

"If you insist." said Cedric, opening the letter.

"_Dear Miss Potter, and Mr Diggory, _

_Congratulations once again, on making it into the Triwizard Tournament, regardless of circumstances. We are still trying to determine why and how both your names were drawn out of the Goblet of Fire. _

_I am writing to you, to inform you, about a particular even that happens before any of the three tasks take place; The Weighing of the Wands. Naturally, I presume the two of you know what this event entails, if not, I will describe it briefly. _

_Wand Weighing is to ensure that your wands are fully functional, and appropriate to be used in the Tournament. They are your most important tool for the tasks ahead, so it is vital for them to be checked. _

_Checking of the wands will occur on __**Monday, 2**__**nd**__** of November**__. I understand that this is in the middle of an assessment black, but I assure you that it will take only a moment. _

_The Wand Weighing will be officiated by Mr. Ollivander. I am sure that the two of you have crossed paths with him at least once. Please be prompt to the __**Trophy Room **__around __**Lunch.**_

_I do hope you are enjoying school._

_Congratulations Alexandra, on your Chaser abilities._

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

_(Hogwarts Headmaster)"_

"I've read about the _Weighing of the Wands._" I said. "I completely forgot about it though."

"Seems good." said Cedric. "As long as neither of us have an exam at that time. Good work on playing Chaser by the way."

"People need to stop congratulating me!" I said, a little more meanly then I intended it to be. "I hated playing chaser – Hated it."

"Sorry." said Cedric. "Just trying to compliment your flying skills."

"Sorry, I should have snapped." I said. "At least I got some air time. Our game isn't for another month or so."

"I've got a game against Ravenclaw." said Cedric, his cheeks tinging slight pink. "Next weekend."

"Aww Cedie." I said. "Is Cedric going to fly against his _girl friend?_"

"She's not my girl friend." said Cedric.

"She will be." I said, winking.

"Yeah." he said, breaking eye contact. "You hungry?"

"Not really, but if you are, I'll happily join you in the great hall." I said.

"Okay, sure." he replied.

"Let's go then, lead the way." I said. "Honestly no idea how to get back from the Hospital Wing."

"This way." he replied.

When we entered the Great Hall, we were met by a sea of scarlett. I supposed due to Gryffindor's win, everything was with the Gryffindor theme. Everyone who sat at the Gryffindor table, had at least one article of clothing that was either scarlett or gold. The walls were usually line with many banners, with the Hogwarts emblem upon them, today they were completely different; they all had the Gryffindor lion projected upon them. Even the teachers table had matching cloths. The Gryffindor table was by far the loudest, chatting and laughing – they were very pleased with the win. In contrast, Slytherins all sat quietly, shooting us glares if we made eye contact with them. The Slytherin Quidditch team sat huddled at the very front, all except for Derrick. I noticed that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were no where in sight; probably attending to Derrick's behaviours on the pitch today. Personally, I didn't think he actually did anything wrong. The purpose for the Beater's is to knock people of their broomsticks using clubs, and projecting Bludgers. It wasn't as though Derrick had hexed Alecia off her broomstick, he just landed a very hard shot. I didn't think he actually deserved punishment, Quidditch in the real world was a whole lot dirtier.

There was one thing for certain, Angelina wasn't kidding when she said that Gryffindor parties were amazing. Fred and George really had outdone themselves. Groups of students sat around playing _Exploding Snap, _others danced around at the centre of the common room, listening to the boom box hidden somewhere in the corner, blasting out newest hits from _The Weird Sisters. _I sat in Oliver's lap, in one of the arm chairs next to the fire place. It was the first time I had entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a nice cozy and warm area, although I did still prefer Cedric's and my own Quarters better. I didn't think I would enjoy sharing an area with goodness knew how many other students.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Oliver.

"Very much so." I said, resting my head against his chest. "I am a little tired though."

"Do you want me to escort you back to your dorm?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I said. "I much rather spend the night with you. Cedric probably has some company in the Quarters anyway. If it's female, I really don't want to know."

"Which reminds me," began Oliver. "What did Cedric want to talk to you about earlier today?"

"Just about the Triwizard Tournament." I replied. "We received a letter from Dumbledore."

"What about?" asked Oliver.

"Just about an event we have to attend. It's called the Weighing of the Wands. It's to make sure our wands are working properly, since it's the only piece of equipment we are allowed to use in the Tournament."

"Ah okay." said Oliver.

"Do you want to go for a walk around the Black Lake?" I asked. "How romantic, sitting out under the stars in each others arms."

"Er, we can't it's already well past eight. If we get caught, we are done for." said Oliver.

"Please..." I asked, kissing his neck softly.

"Alex we can't. They can't suspend me from my post as Captain, but the last thing I want is for you to be kicked off the team for breaking the rules." said Oliver. I couldn't believe him, I was about to loose my nerve, but we were in the presence of most of the Gryffindor house, and I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Fine then." I said, climbing off him.

"Alex, please don't be mad." he said, his eyebrows furrowing. "I don't want to get either of us into trouble."

"Don't worry Oliver. I'm fine." I replied. I hated it when the Beauxbatons' girls said _"I'm fine." "I'm fine" _translated to the exact opposite. It was an annoying thing they did, to guilt trip you into doing what you wanted. If you didn't give in, they would spread rumours about you. Usually rather nasty ones too. I wasn't like that, but I had the choice of either causing a scene with Oliver, or pretending I was okay. Pretending I was okay, would hurt him less in the long run.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, like I mentioned a few minutes ago." I replied. "I'm just tired."

"What happened to you not wanting to know about Diggory's lady company?" asked Oliver.

"I'll manage." I said, heading towards the exit of the Common Room. "I'll see you later Oliver."

Without another word, I turned away and climbed through the portrait hole. Even though I was a little geographically challenged, I was at Hogwarts long enough to know how to get back to the Quarters. I didn't know what got me so annoyed with Oliver, I didn't usually loose my temper like that. It's not like he did anything wrong, he just didn't want to get into trouble which was fair enough. I whispered the new password of _Flibbertigibbet _to the hippogriff, and he let me into the Quarters.

"You've been out late." said Cedric. I turned around to see him sprawled across the large sofa which stood a few feet away from the blazing fire place. Cedric looked at me for a few moments, before asking. "Are alright?... You seem ...annoyed?"

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Now, now Alex, don't give me that." He said, getting up into a sitting position. "I may not know everything there is to know about women, but even _I _know that the phrase means the complete opposite."

"Oliver peeved me off." I said.

"What did he do?" asked Cedric.

"He didn't want to go around the Black Lake with me for a romantic stroll." I said. "Now before you say anything, I now it's silly. But I feel like doing something a little rebellious. Apart from Quidditch, I've been inside all day, and just really need some fresh air."

"It's not silly." said Cedric. "I like to get out of the castle too, when I can. Now does Oliver know you're irritated with him?"

"I don't know. He didn't question the _"I'm fine" _so I guess he doesn't. He just said that he didn't want me kicked of the Quidditch team so we couldn't go in case of getting caught." I said.

"Bloody hell." said Cedric. "He has taken one too many Bludgers to the head. Now go change."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Go change. We're going to go around the Black Lake." said Cedric. "Only if you want to of course."

"Of course!" I said. "I'll be right back."

I ran up to stairs to my room, and instantaneously pulled off my dress and heels that I wore to the Gryffindor celebrations. I pulled out a pair of runners, tights, a scarf, jumper and beanie. They weren't my nicest articles of clothing, but they definitely were cozy. With a swish of my wand, I charmed them onto myself. Checking the time, the watch had just struck twelve. I didn't think we would run into anyone, so I was safe wearing my _fat _clothes. I was so tired, and just craving some fresh air, so I didn't care what I looked like, even in front of Cedric. I usually studied until about ten o'clock each night, in my _fat _clothes anyway, and Cedric didn't seem to mind.

"Ready Alex?" asked Cedric.

"Yep." I said.

"Well isn't this a sight." said Cedric. "Famous Alex Potter, with no designer labels on."

"Oh shuuddup." I said, hitting him playfully.

"You know I'm only joking." said Cedric. "As long as you are warm."

"Very much so." I replied. I noticed that he had my Firebolt and his broomstick, one in each hand. "What are you doing with our broomsticks?"

"How else do you think we are going to get to the Black Lake?" he asked, as though it was obvious.

"Urm...walk?" I suggested.

"At this time of night?" he asked, approaching the window, and gently opening it. "It'd take us forever."

"What are you doing with the window?" I asked unsurely.

"How else do you think we are going to exit the castle with as little detection as possible?" asked Cedric.

"No way am I jumping out the window." I said, as I quickly did the maths.

"I've always done it." said Cedric. "Now is easier then ever, since no teachers will come looking for us at this time of night."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"As a heart attack." he said. "Unless you want to walk..."

"I only suggested it because apparently it's more romantic.. and a lot safer!" I said.

"I suppose Wood wouldn't ever do this?" said Cedric. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course." I replied automatically. "Why?"

"Here, leave your Firebolt in the Quarters." said Cedric. "If you're afraid of jumping out the window witch a magical flying stick, then you can ride with me."

"Funny you are Diggory." I said, rolling my eyes. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course." he replied. "As long as we avoid windows, we'll be fine."

"Ok-ay." I said, climbing onto the broomstick behind him.

"Hold on, unless you really do want to fall out the window unassisted." said Cedric.

"How onto what?" I asked.

"Me." he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked once again.

"Alex, just grab my waist." he said. I unsurely wrapped my arms around his waist, and instantly felt comfort. Even with the cool air flowing through the opened window, he felt warm. I rested my head across his back, absorbing as much heat as possible.

"If we die tonight, this is what I want written on our graves. Alexandra Lily Potter and Cedric Diggory. R.I.P died on the eighteenth of October. Triwizard Champions in the making. Cause of death: Jumping out a window." I said. Cedric just chuckled.

"Brace yourself for a little bit of an adrenaline rush." said Cedric. "It's a bit of a -" Cedric didn't even finish his sentence, before he propelled us out the window. I could feel my stomach in my throat, we were accelerating to the ground so greatly, I wasn't even able to scream. I held onto Cedric, to terribly tight, I was surprised he could still breathe. About ten feet from the ground, he dipped and lowed down his speed tremendously. "Drop."

"Cedric Diggory!" I yelled. "You bastard. Don't do that ever again! I almost died!"

"That was fun." he said. "Sorry, I over dramatised it a little, just to see your reaction."

"Fun? FUN!" I yelled. "THAT WAS NOT FUN."

"Keep your voice down Alex," said Cedric, picking up some height as he directed to broomstick towards the Black Lake. "You wouldn't want to get us caught and then be thrown off the Quidditch team."

"Funny you are Diggory." I said. "Okay, maybe that was a little fun."

"See, I told you so." said Cedric. "You wouldn't have gotten the rush if I told you what was going to happen. Now here we are."

"I can't believe I just escaped Hogwarts by jumping through a window with the Head Boy to go for a late night stroll around the Lake." I said. "I don't think Mr. Diggory would want to hear about this."

"You're probably right. It's worth it though, it's beautiful night tonight." said Cedric, leaning against the old oak tree. "Do you want to have a seat, or actually walk."

"I don'd mind sitting." I said, taking a seat next to Cedric.

"Well at least Wood is happy about the result today." said Cedric.

"Yeah, we slaughtered them. It was the _slaughtering of the snake_ that we hoped for." I replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want to talk about Oliver. Especially not when I'm annoying at him."

"Of course." said Cedric. "It's understandable."

"Thanks." I replied. "At least when I'm with you, I'm not grilled about every single part of my life. I was asked by everyone on my Quidditch team about what you needed to talk to me about."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I should have caught you at a later time." said Cedric. "Whenever I mention you, everyone always asks me questions too."

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault." I said. "I can't believe that some people have that kind of nerve though."

"You're shivering Alex." said Cedric, pulling me closer to him. "At least this way we'll generate more body heat."

"Ah yeah..." I said, I could feel myself flaring up. I was so grateful that is was so dark. "I guess we can."

It was about two thirty, when Cedric and returned to the Quarters. Neither of us had realised how much time had passed. Turned out that Cedric was really into his Astronomy, and pointed out different constellations in the sky. We hypothesised about the Triwiard Tournament, and shared information on it, that we had come across. It felt nice just being myself around Cedric. It was obvious that nothing romantic was ever going to happen, so that eliminated any awkwardness that could have potentially ruined our friendship. Cedric was ridiculously attractive though, so it saddened me that the romantic root was strictly out of bounds. There wasn't one occasion where I just really wanted to kiss him, but I has to keep telling myself; "Cho. Cho. Cho Chang. Cedric likes Cho." Tomorrow was a school day, and the two of us were going to be terribly tired, but the late night talk was worth it, I just hoped that Cedric felt the same

**As usual, Lots of Love; onefrozenheart**

**I've gotten HEAPS of hits on this fanfic, which means the world- But please don't forget to...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions on it!**

**PS: I'm really tempted to start another Cedric Diggory fanfic, with a slight twist to it. It'd be like the AU to this one, with a different OC, someone from Slytherin perhaps?**

**LET ME KNOW if you think I should start another. **

**Please remember I'm in my final year of high school, but everyone needs an outlet- and this is mine. :) **


End file.
